To My Immortal
by Bookworm426
Summary: It’s been six months since Edward left,and neither of them can take the pain anymore.He comes back to beg for forgiveness,but Bella has plans of her own.Will he get back in time?Will she take him back?What does Charlie have up his sleeve?Full sum. inside.
1. Sealed With a Kiss

**Summary:** It's been six months since Edward left, and neither of them can take the pain of separation anymore. Edward comes back to beg for her forgiveness, but Bella has plans of her own. Will he get back in time? Will she take him back? And what does Charlie have up his sleeve? He has his own opinions about Edward, and is determined to make Bella see things his way, no matter what the price.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. There, did I really need to say it? I don't own "My Immortal" by Evanescence either. Big Surprise there.

**CH. 1-Sealed With a Kiss**

Bella's POV

My alarm clock went off waking me up to face another day of Hell. Instead of the annoying buzzing sound, though, the radio played. How had that happened? It must've been when I knocked it off the side table this morning. I hadn't listened to music since Edward left. It still hurt to even think his name. As I listened to the lyrics, I found them to be very fitting. Even the title fit: My Immortal. Only he wasn't mine anymore. I felt tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I can still remember the day when Renée had come to Forks to take me back to Florida. Ha, that didn't go over well. I had adamantly refused to go, and when she asked why, I told her that I wanted to stay with my friends. I was a terrible liar, and I'm sure that she saw right through me, but she backed down all the same. I hadn't talked to them—my friends, that is—in months. The real reason was because I was terrified that the second I left, he would come back for me. Wishful thinking, wasn't it? He wasn't coming back.

I didn't want to live anymore with only faint memories of him. My heart is tormented by memories of what used to be every second of every day. I wanted him, but that wasn't going to happen. He didn't love me anymore.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Oh, how true. The pain that tore through my body every time I thought of him would never fade away; I don't care what he said. No amount of time could ever make me forget him. I would _always_ love him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

These words were right, but vice versa. Edward had always done that for me. He'd risk his life time and time again to keep me safe. I could almost feel the chilly tenderness of his gentle touch on my face. How I wished that he was here to hold my hand for years to come. I would always be his, whether he wanted me or not.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

He always did captivate me whenever he stepped into the sun. I would never forget the way his skin sparkled. Why did he have to leave this life behind? Right, he didn't love me anymore. His face haunted my dreams, day and night, but I'm not complaining. Illusions are better than nothing. If only I had the real thing again. I hear his voice in my head. Does that make me insane?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I would always love him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

My life—mind, body, and soul—would always belong to Edward.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I _have_ tried to tell myself that you're gone, Edward, but I can't let you go. How am I supposed to get over you when you're always in my head? I don't want to be alone anymore.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I just can't function, Edward, without you.

The song drifted to a close, and I realized I was sobbing. It fit so perfectly! I wanted more than his presence to linger; I wanted _him_! This brought me back into reality. Edward was gone, and he wasn't coming back. The wave of pain at this realization hit me harder than when he left, harder than anything I'd felt for the past six months. I had always fooled myself into thinking that he might come back for me, but now I knew that there was no possibility whatsoever—none. He wasn't coming back. I couldn't live without him, and I wouldn't—not anymore.

As I contemplated ways to end my sorry excuse for a life, I decided that I at least wanted Charlie to know how much I loved and appreciated him, so I went downstairs to make dinner, something I hadn't done in, well, let's just say a really long time. At least I knew Charlie could still fend for himself.

I thought about stabbing myself, but decided that it was too messy. So was a gunshot, so that option was out. As I simmered the chicken, I decided that an overdose would be the best way to go. But before I took my life, I wanted to tweak the song I heard on the radio this morning and dedicate it to my immortal love.

Charlie seemed surprised that dinner awaited him on the table when he got home from the station. We ate mostly in a silence that was broken only a few times by Charlie's attempts at small talk. After we both had finished, I cleared the table and washed the dishes. Charlie went in to watch a game. He appeared happy that I seemed to be coming out of my depression. If only he knew. No, actually, it was better that he didn't—a lot better.

Before heading upstairs, I went and kissed Charlie on the cheek and told him that I loved him. This was the most emotion I had shown in ages. His reaction to dinner was nothing compared to what it was now. He looked stunned and answered with an "I love you, too, Bells."

When I was halfway up the stairs, I could feel his eyes on my back, staring at me in awe, no doubt, so I turned around and forced a smile at him. It was for the last time, though he didn't know it. I turned away and walked the rest of the way up into my room. When I sat down at my desk, I pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. I wrote the song as it was supposed to be, but changed the third verse to:

_When I cried you'd kiss away all of my tears_

_When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears_

_Wish you'd held my hand for many more years_

_And you still have all of me_

I replaced the original verse with mine whenever it appeared. I folded the paper and slid it into an envelope sealing it with a kiss.

I went to bed and waited for morning. I'd wait for Charlie to be gone so that I could finally end the pain. I felt better already.

Sun streamed through my window when I woke up from my dreams of Edward. The sun was dawning on a new day, but setting on my life. I smiled knowing it would soon be over.

I got out of bed and downloaded the song off of the Internet and began to sing along as I changed into the blue blouse and jeans that Edward had complimented me on oh so long ago. I glanced in the mirror, though not really caring about the train-wreck that looked back at me. I picked up Edward's note and then walked across the hall into the bathroom leaving "My Immortal" playing loud enough to hear in the other room.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know the beginning's cliche, but it gets better, I promise. I had to start somewhere. Please review. I know you read that a lot, but this is the first story I've put online, and I'd like to know how it's received. **


	2. To My Immortal

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

**CH. 2-To My Immortal**

Edward's POV

I just couldn't stay away any longer. I had to have her back in my arms again. If she would _take_ me back, that is. My family would have mixed feelings about this; of that I was sure. Alice would be overjoyed to have her Barbie and shopping partner back. Jasper would be happy that Alice was happy. Esme would have her daughter back, and Carlisle would be glad that I finally made the right decision. Emmett would be more than happy to tease her about her clumsiness, whereas Rosalie, on the other hand, would probably go out of her way to be spiteful to Bella, even still.

As I stood in a shadow of a tree in the forest behind her house, I heard her start to sing. She had a beautiful voice, and it sounded happy. Perhaps she _had_ moved on like I intended her to. Maybe coming back wasn't such a great idea after all.

She finished singing the song and I heard her leave her room. The smell of her strawberry shampoo was pulled forth from my memories. How I longed to bury my face in her mahogany locks and inhale deeply. I was lost in my memories for so long that I didn't see her leave. She was probably going to see _him_, whoever was making her so happy. Though this was what I wanted for her, it still hurt horribly. Maybe she didn't ever love me after all, because I would never be able to move on, let alone in only a few months. She did seem to let me go easily that night…

I just couldn't believe it. Bella had moved on. In order for me to have any closure at all, I had to see it for myself, make sure he was good to her. I had to see her happy one last time, considering that the last time the last time I had seen her, I had broken both of our hearts. Or so I thought…

Bella's POV

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I opened the medicine cabinet and found a bottle of sleep aids—how appropriate. I would soon be sleeping six feet under, never to reawaken. I started some bath water to fill the tub up. While I waited, I laid the envelope addressed _To My Immortal_ on the counter. He would get it; I was sure. I smiled a grim smile and then turned to shut the water off. First grabbing the bottle of pills, I climbed fully clothed into the water. I opened the bottle and dumped half of it into my hand throwing the rest aside onto the floor. I slightly shook my death sentence in my hand before shoving them all into my mouth and swallowing them with little difficulty. This was it; there was no going back now. I leaned my back against the porcelain tub and closed my eyes spending my last moments with Edward.

First came him in the cafeteria on my first day of school in Forks and how he glared at me. Next, it was of him saving my life from Tyler's careening van in the parking lot. This changed to him saving my life yet again in Port Angeles. That was the night when he told me about himself—his true self. I remembered the exact shade and untidiness of his hair, his snow white, rock hard skin, his crooked grin that made my heart flutter, and best of all, his eyes. Those color-changing orbs could always jumble even my clearest thoughts. How I wished he was still here to dazzle me, but the song playing from my room reminded me that he wasn't coming back. I sat in the water for a while gazing at an image of Edward on the back of my eyelids.

By now, I could definitely feels the drugs taking effect. I tried to recall that first day in the meadow, but it was growing increasingly difficult as my body was shutting down. I even thought I heard him calling my name in that perfect, velvet voice of his. So much for seeing your life flash before your eyes—I only saw Edward, but I guess he was my life, if you really thought about it. I heard a pounding noise, which I assumed to be my failing heart. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" I mumbled, remembering those words to be the same that he told me in the meadow.

I felt my body giving up, so I let myself slip beneath the surface of the water, my last thoughts being of Edward, my immortal.

Edward's POV 

I ran up the side of the house and through Bella's bedroom window. I stood in the center of her room and glanced around. It looked _exactly_ the same as when I'd left, except that more dust covered her things now. There was also music playing.

I'm sure my expression was one of horror as I listened to the lyrics. Bella hadn't gotten over me at all. If anything, she had buried herself deeper. As the chorus played, I felt it was written specifically for me. I had wiped away her tears and would to _anything_ to keep her safe. Bella would always have all of my heart.

But she was just here! If she wasn't going to see someone, where had she gone?! If she felt how it seemed she did, I wouldn't doubt she was doing something incredibly drastic. I ran out of her room and tried to find her before it was too late to save her. The strongest scent trail led to the bathroom, so I sped to the door and tried to go in, but it was locked—not that a locked door was really much of a problem, but I had to respect her privacy. I pounded on the door calling her name. I didn't get a response, but I did hear water sloshing about. I was positive she was in there. If I listened hard enough, I could hear her heartbeat, though ever-slowing. "Bella!" I yelled, louder still. I heard her mumble, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," and decided that I had to get in. I kicked the door in and saw her completely submersed in the tub full of water. I dashed over and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her out. I couldn't hear a pulse anymore and I began to panic. I turned her over and beat my hand against her back trying to get any water out of her lungs that I could. Some spurted out of her mouth, but not much. It definitely wasn't enough. I laid her on the floor on her back and started chest compressions. She still wasn't breathing, so I decided to try something else. With my right hand, I held her jaw, and with my left, I pinched her nose closed. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips to hers, but as I prepared to exhale, she gasped and jerked awake.

I smoothed her wet hair out of her face and shushed her. She sat up anyway and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. Her scent was even better than I remembered. She began gasping for air and blacked out again, limp in my arms. Over her shoulder, I saw a note on the counter with _To My Immortal_ written on it. Did she mean me? How did she know I'd come back? I had forgotten all about the drugs in her system. I had to get her to an emergency room, and fast. Clutching her frail body close to mine, I picked her up and ran out of the house towards the hospital. I was there in record time, and she was admitted right away.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. It will be greatly appreciated. There's much more action to come if it's wanted.**


	3. Remorse

Disclaimer: Zero, zip, zilch, nada

**Disclaimer:** Zero, zip, zilch, nada.

**A/N: I was hoping for more reviews before I posted this, but oh well. Enjoy!**

**CH. 3-Remorse**

Edward's POV

A nurse started asking me questions. I figured that I might as well answer truthfully—to an extent. She started by asking me what had happened. I told her that Bella had OD'd on sleeping pills, and I found her underwater in the bathtub. "Relation to the patient?" What did Bella consider me to be?

"Unknown," I answered uncertainly after a long pause. It sounded like a question, not an answer. She gave me a puzzled look and asked me my name. I replied and her eyes grew wide. They showed no emotion other than shock. Her thoughts on the other hand… _So this is him, huh? This is that S.O.B. who just up and left her. She has hardly spoken since he left. I can see the pain in her eyes whenever I bump into her. I can see it in Charlie's eyes, too, only there's helplessness, too, because, try as he might, he can't do anything for her. But I wonder what has made Bella go to such extremes so as to attempt suicide? If he did something to her, I swear I'll…_

I interrupted her rampaging thoughts before she did something she would regret. Meanwhile, my world—what little there was left—came tumbling down around me. I had driven Bella to this. It was my entire fault. I had caused her so much pain… "Ma'am, will she be okay?" My voice broke twice.

_It's not likely. She's just so weak. She's been through a lot, and her body is shutting down. She might not even make it through the night. And it's not like she was actually _healthy _before this—skin and bones the last time I saw her. She's given up. "_We can't really be sure. She's lapsed into a coma, and we don't know if she'll be able to pull out of it or not. The drugs she ingested really took a toll on her system. We pumped her stomach, but there's only so much we can do. We'll just have to wait and see. It's all in Bella's hands now."

I choked back a sob. She couldn't give up now! She had to fight for her life! For without her, I was nothing. "Can I see her?" I could hear the strain in my voice.

"I don't see why not." _Hell no! What gives you the right to see her after all you've put her through? I can't believe I'm doing this. _

Why, oh why, did I ever leave? It didn't help her at all! The only thing I succeeded in doing was nearly killing us both. I will make it up to Bella if it's the last thing I do. And it very well may be if she dies. I won't go on without her in this world.

I wonder if my family has found out that I've come back? They have Alice on their side, so I'm sure they have. But I don't regret coming back, not at all. I got to see, to hold, Bella once again.

The nurse had led me down a hallway. She was almost all the way to the end of the corridor when she abruptly turned and opened a door. When I peeked around the door jam, the sight that met my eyes was heartbreaking. Bella had IV's and all kinds of other tubes snaking around her bed. A heart monitor beeped, showing her feeble pulse, and another machine was breathing for her. A machine was controlling nearly each and every one of her bodily functions. All in all, my angel was in a horrid state.

Dazed, I stumbled to the side of her bed and sank into a chair. I faintly heard the door click shut and her receding thoughts as the nurse walked back down the hallway. _At least he has the decency to show some remorse. _I gazed at Bella's face, longing for her deep brown eyes to open. I reached out for her hand and held it between both of mine. I felt the electricity flow between us and heard the heart monitor splutter. Even after so long apart, she still reacted to my touch. That was a good sign, I suppose. I smiled ruefully. Why did I ever leave? How could I have been so _stupid_? We could've been happy and together right now, and Bella wouldn't be lying half-dead in a hospital bed. I bowed my head over our clasped hands and broke down. "I'm so sorry, Bella, so, so, very sorry! Please forgive me for the horrible mistake I've made!" I continued to heave dry sobs. I managed to look up at her face with agonized eyes. How I wished that she was awake.

Suddenly, a memory forced its way forth. I remembered Bella's letter to me—assuming she meant me by "my immortal"—in the bathroom at her house. I had to know what it said. I stood up and watched her face for any sign to show that she was awake. Nothing. I bent over her weak body and brushed the hair away from her face. "I'm here, Bella. Please wake up. You have to try, for me. I love you," I whispered against the skin of her forehead. I kissed her lightly and then turned towards the door. I paused before leaving and looked back at her unconscious form. My heart throbbed. How did I ever think that we could survive without eachother? I choked back another sob and stole from the room.

When I reached her house, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I assumed that he was either on his way to or was at the hospital. I guess I left at a good time.

I let myself in and dashed up the stairs into the bathroom. The note was there, and the song's melancholy melody still drifted throughout the house. I picked up the note and tore the envelope open. As soon as I began to read what Bella had written and realized what this really was, I had to lean against the wall for support. When I read the verse that she had rewritten, I had to run. I jumped out her window and ran into the forest but was quickly overcome by grief and sank into a heap on the forest floor. I let the excruciating pain take over my body. I stayed there for I don't know how long—days, weeks, months, repeating the same thing over and over in my head.

This confirmed it; it was my fault, all my fault. If I would've come back sooner—if I hadn't left in the first place—I could be holding Bella in my arms right now. But I didn't, and it was because of me and the pain I caused her that she had been driven to such extremes. Could I have been any stupider? _Yes_, my mind finally answered. _She could've been gone before you got to her. _It wasn't until I looked up that I realized my subconscious hadn't answered; it was Jasper's thoughts.

**A/N: I couldn't help it! I had to end it there! Please R&R. I'd really appreciate it! Even just a little smiley face or something will do. I just want to know if anyone likes this story or not and whether or not I should continue posting new chapters. The more reviews I get, the more inclined I'll be to update. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Because I Love Her

CH

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**CH. 4-Because I Love Her**

Edward's POV

He stood over me and held out a hand to help me up. I just stared at it. _Edward, _he thought. I looked up into his eyes. "She's taken a turn for the worse. They've lost hope, and Charlie's having her taken off life support. It could happen any time now." I was gone before he could even process my actions, I'm sure. I was running at top speed with the note still clutched like a lifeline in my hand. Jasper didn't have a hope of catching up to me. I slowed down as I neared civilians.

I rounded the corner into her room and staggered to the side of her bed. They had already unhooked all of the machines and were letting her go, just like that. I could hear her weak heart slowing, just like her breathing. I had to do something! But I couldn't change her. Sure, she had wanted it once, but now I didn't know. She probably hated me. Why would she want to spend eternity damned to this life—with me? I couldn't bring myself to do that to her.

I picked up her hand and brought it to my lips. As soon as my frigid lips touched her skin, her heart jolted and slightly picked up its pace. That gave me an idea. When I had touched her lips to mine in the bathroom at her house, it had woken her up—what about now? Would it cause the same reaction? It was worth a shot. I put my hands on either side of her face and ran my thumbs across her cheekbones. I looked down at her with sorrow-filled eyes. "I love you, Bella." I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. I tried to portray all of my emotions through this kiss. I needed her to know how sorry I really was and how much I needed her. I heard a sharp intake of breath. I thought it was Bella, but when I heard the door thrown into the wall and smelled that awful stench, I realized it was Jacob, followed by Charlie. I didn't care.

"What the Hell are you doing to her, Leech?! Get off of her!" He grabbed the back of my shirt and tore me away from Bella. He held me up against the wall by my throat. How could he do that? I glared down at him and saw him shaking from head to foot. Rather abruptly, everything clicked together in my mind. Jacob was a werewolf.

"Put me down, mutt." I had to make it sound like I needed air—for Charlie's sake.

"What did you do to her?!" He pushed me harder into the wall to emphasize his point. His nose was wrinkled against my scent.

"Nothing, dog. Now I'll say this one more time. Put. Me. Down." My voice had turned cold.

Charlie cut in. "Come on now, Jake. Put him down."

"You do realize who this is, don't you?" Jacob asked him, disbelief clear in his voice. He still showed no signs of releasing me.

"Yeah, I do, but you can't go around choking people, Jake. Need I get out my badge?"

I made my eyes soften. "Please, Jacob, let me see her, before it's too late." My voice sounded hopeless, even to me.

I could see him warring internally with himself. "Why should I?" he managed to spit out.

"Because I love her." I looked longingly towards her bed. She still hadn't woken—so much for that idea.

He snorted. "Could've fooled me."

I turned my attention back to him and looked him straight in the eye. "And if you don't, I'll kill you right here," I finished in a much quieter tone so that Charlie wouldn't hear. My voice was flat and deadly.

His eyes grew wide as my threat sunk in. He finally let me go, though I don't for sure whether it was because of my threat or Charlie's order. I glared at him one last time before turning away and walking to Bella's side.

I picked up her pale hand and could hear her pulse quicken at my touch. With my free hand, I grazed the back of my fingers against her cheek just like I did when we first met. I thought I saw her lean her head into my hand, but it was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me showing me what I wanted to see so badly.

I heard Charlie walk up behind me, but I didn't acknowledge him. When I didn't turn around, he cleared his throat trying to get my attention. Still not turned around, I stood up straight and let my arms hang limp at my sides. "Yes?"

"You need to leave. Honestly, I don't know how you can show your face here after what you've done. Now get out of here, and don't come back. I don't want my daughter to see you ever again." _That's the problem—she probably won't be able to._ He finished his little speech and stood there, his eyes boring holes into my back. _You tell him, Charlie, _I heard Jacob think.

Instead of moving towards the door like he intended, I moved back to Bella's side. I ran the back of my index finger across her cheekbone. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Bella, always. Never forget that." I was getting choked up. Jacob made a move to come pull me off of her again. The close proximity of my venom-coated teeth to her neck was clearly making him uneasy. In the last few moments I had, I turned my head from her ear to her lips and kissed her one last time. "I won't be far," I whispered against her skin. "If you ever want to see me again, just call, and I will come." I stood up before the dog made it over. "There's no need for that, Jacob. I'm on my way out." I looked at Charlie's face and he looked extremely appalled. Jacob was fuming. I stole a fleeting glance at Bella and strode out of the room leaving the meaning for my existence dying in a hospital bed, unable to save her.

**A/N: Poor Edward! Please review—just a couple of words will make my day. I'm **_**supposed**_** to be going camping with one of my friends for a day or two, so it might take a little longer than usual to update.**


	5. Deathbed

Disclaimer: FanFiction

**Disclaimer:** _Fan_Fiction. Is there a part of that you don't understand, or do I need to spell it out for you? _F-A-N_fiction 

**CH. 5-Deathbed**

Bella's POV

I was faintly aware of my surroundings. Enough so that I could tell that my plan had failed. If I was dead, I shouldn't be able to still feel the pain. My heart still ached for him. My chest was still just as scarred as before. My pulse pounded in my ears. What ever happened to peaceful?

I could hear the quiet buzz of voices around me, but didn't try to make myself wake up. I was finally numb again. I didn't know why, nor did I really even care, how I was still alive. I would do it all again anyway. I had seen him so clearly at home in the bathroom. My imagination had even let me experience his embrace again. It was wonderful, and worth any bit of damage my body had suffered, just for those few sweet moments. But now that he was gone again… It's not like he was really ever here with me in the first place, though it seemed so real. But after that glimpse of what I wanted so badly, to see it and have it torn away again, my heart was mangled too much. Even Jacob wouldn't have a chance now. I was too far gone.

I allowed myself to slip further into unconsciousness. With any luck, I wouldn't wake up—ever.

I was pulled partially back into awareness by the feel of someone's presence in the room. I felt them take my hand and could feel the electricity flowing between myself my unknown visitor. Stupid eyes! Open!

Like a slap in the face, I realized who held my hand. But it couldn't be! He was gone—he _left_ me! But there was no mistaking the spark that ignited deep inside of me. My heart spluttered as I realized that Edward really was here beside me.

I faintly heard the love of my life sobbing over my unresponsive form. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he cried, "so, so very sorry! Please forgive me for the horrible mistake I've made!" My angel continued to sob. It was at times like this that I wished he _could_ read my mind. How I longed to be able to wake up and tell him not to cry for me, that he was forgiven, but I couldn't make my body respond. I instantly regretted my actions. I had broken my promise to Edward and now look at the situation we were in. Edwards always was right—most of the time.

As soon as it had begun, Edward dropped my hand. The despair was already returning without his touch. I wanted to call out to him, to tell him to come back, but my body remained unresponsive. I felt the tingle from his cool breath on my forehead and his fingers brushing the hair from my face. "I'm here, Bella. Please wake up. You have to try, for me. I love you." He kissed me lightly and left the room. He loved me. I couldn't believe it. He was probably only here out of guilt since I was on my deathbed, but I didn't care. He was here, and he loved me.

I could tell immediately when he was gone. The current no longer flowed through the room, and I didn't feel as alive as before when touched me. The spark from deep in my chest wasn't extinguished. Edward's words had fueled the fire, and it was burning strong. He was sorry and came back for me. Best of all, he loved me. That was enough for me. I decided then that I would put all of my energy into pulling out of this. If Edward was there, I had a reason to live. I would try my hardest to wake up and make him happy again.

My thoughts were of Edward as my now-worn-out body sank deeper into the darkness.

Charlie kissing the top of my head brought me back into semi-consciousness. "Are you sure, doctor?"

"You can never be 100 sure in these types of situations, but the outlook isn't very good at all in Bella's case. There's been no sign of improvement in over a month. If anything, she's gotten worse. Even if she did wake up, there will probably be lasting brain damage from the drugs. There's just no way to tell."

"So, what you're saying, Doctor, is that if my daughter does wake up—which she probably won't—she'll be a vegetable?" That was my mother. When had she gotten here?

"As I said before, I can't be for sure, but that's the likely outcome, yes."

She let out a sob, and, by Charlie's silence, I was sure that he was pale enough to rival a vampire.

"We can't do that to her, Renée." Charlie whispered, profound sorrow clear in his voice.

"I know, Charlie. Can we have just a little longer with her, Doctor?"

"As long as you need. I'll be back soon." I heard him stride from the room leaving my parents alone and crying.

"Why, Bella?" Renée choked put. "Why would you do this?"

_Because it hurt too much, Mom. I couldn't handle it anymore. _Afresh wave of anguish washed through me. I was going to die. They had given up on me. I was too weak to break through the haze that clouded my mind. And I would never see Edward again. The pain from this realization pushed me under further than ever before.

Jasper's POV

I knew Edward had gone back before even Alice had figured it out. His emotions were all over the place and then I suddenly couldn't pick anything up from him at all. You see, he'd never been the same since we'd left Forks, since we left Bella behind. He was so stubborn and stupid and wouldn't listen to us. It's about time that he came to his senses. But I figured I had better follow him. I wasn't sure what he'd find or how he'd handle it. Alice, already having seen my plans, smiled at me as I walked out the door heading to Forks.

So here I am—outside Bella's hospital room, listening for anything that Edward might need to know. I made sure that she always had someone with her, only leaving to go hunting. Whenever someone left, I would go in and sit by her bed. Edward wouldn't want her to be alone. After he brought her in over a month ago and saw her that one time, he hasn't been back which surprised me. It worried me, actually, but if anything would've happened, Alice would've called and told me. I counted on her to do so, too, for I feared leaving my post to go look for him in case anything happened here at the hospital during my absence. I felt it my responsibility to stay here, too, for if I would've been able to control myself at her birthday party, we wouldn't be in this situation right now because Edward wouldn't have insisted that we all leave.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I hadn't been paying attention to what the doctor was saying, but the massive change in emotions alerted me that it was something important. I was used to the normal sadness and grief coming from anyone in there, but it was nothing compared to what I felt coming from them now. I very nearly burst into the room to make sure she hadn't died, but with my vampire hearing, I was able to hear Renée and Charlie talking to the doctor about Bella's chances and about taking her off of life support. After concentrating on the emotions being thrown at me more closely, I realized the strongest one was one of defeat, and it was coming from Bella! I had to find Edward, and fast! This was exactly why I hadn't left. It was for news like this that I remained stationed somewhere in the hallway or by her bed when no one else was there, to hear when such drastic decisions were made or for a shred of hope indicating that Bella could be saved. I raced out of the hospital—at a very fast human pace—to find Edward. I didn't know where to look, so I headed towards our house first. As soon as there were no humans around, I sped up to vampire speed and tore through the woods to the only place that had ever really been home.

After a quick run-through of the house, I still hadn't found Edward, so I headed to the second most-promising place on the list: Bella's house.

As soon as I walked in the door, I knew he had been here. His scent was fairly strong, but fading. I ran up the stairs to Bella's room first and didn't find him there, but I saw that the window was open. Edward had jumped out; I could smell it. I followed suit and found him easily. He hadn't gotten far. I saw his shoulder sticking out from behind a tree completely still.

When I walked up to him, he didn't even notice me, but continued to stare off into space. His emotions were very strong and consisted of guilt, hatred, and regret among others. I knew perfectly well what he was thinking and thought _Yes, she could have been gone before you got to her._ It took him a moment to realized that it was my thoughts that he was hearing and not his own, but he did eventually look up at me, puzzled. I held out my hand to help him up, but he just stared at it. _Edward _I thought. It got his attention, and he looked back up at me. "She's taken a turn for the worse. They've lost hope and Charlie's having her taken off life support. It could happen any time now." He was gone before I could even process his actions, let alone tell him my news of sensing Bella's emotions. I quickly followed, though I knew I wouldn't catch up to him.


	6. Lifeline

**Disclaimer**:Is this really necessary?

**CH. 6-Lifeline**

Bella's POV

Renée and Charlie had left a while ago, leaving me alone to process the fact that they had given up on me. The doctors came in not long after and unhooked everything. I was going to die alone.

Out of nowhere, I could sense Edward with me again. He picked up my hand and kissed it tenderly. My heart reacted just like it always used to. After a long pause, I felt his hands on both sides of my face and his thumbs gently stroking my cheekbones. I heard him softly whisper, "I love you, Bella," and it was then that he pressed his lips to mine for a long-awaited kiss.

I could feel the sorrow, the pain, the desperation, but most of all, the love that he felt through his kiss. I wanted so badly to reach up with my arms and tangle my fingers in his hair like I used to, but my body remained motionless. He smelled even better than I remembered.

As soon as it had started, Edward was torn away from me. I heard Jacob yelling at him to get off of me and then the muffled boom as Edward was thrown and held against the wall. I heard the whole conversation, but what stuck in my mind were Edward's words to Jacob when asked why he should be released. "Because I love her." I played the words over and over in my mind, rejoicing in the sound. After being released, Edward was back by my side holding my hand again. My already racing pulse jolted at his touch. I felt him graze the back of his hand along my jaw and tried to lean into his touch.

Charlie walked up and cleared his throat. Edward no longer touched me, and the current stopped flowing. "Yes?" he asked.

"You need to leave." My failing heart was breaking again. "Honestly, I don't know how you can show your face here after what you've done. Now get out of here, and don't come back. I don't want my daughter to see you ever again." No! I had to see Edward again. He couldn't leave me again! I wouldn't have a chance of pulling out of this without him.

My worries were lifted when I felt his finger dance across my face. His cool breath tickled my neck as he whispered in my ear. "I love you, Bella, always." He turned his head and kissed my cheek. Much too quiet for anyone else to hear, he breathed, "I won't be far. If you ever want to see me again, just call, and I will come." He said something else to Jacob and then left.

I already longed for him to come back. My will to live had greatly increased recently. I had plenty of reasons to live; I had Edward. Okay, so maybe not a ton, but that's enough for me. Edward was all that I needed. I would fight for my life until the very end when I could fight no longer.

I heard Charlie sit down beside my bed. The scraping of chair legs to my right indicated that Jake sat down on my other side. "Please wake up, Bells," he begged, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't bet on it, Jake. The doctors are amazed she's held on this long."

My own father had given up on me. He wasn't even going to try to save me. He was going to sit there and watch me die.

Anger flared up deep inside of me as soon as that thought passed through my mind. When Jacob asked Charlie where Renée was, and Charlie told him that she was at a motel, that only added fuel to the fire. My own mother didn't even care what happened to me. Edward was the only one who really loved me, that is, if all of the times he'd told me that he did recently were the truth and not lies because he felt guilty and wanted me to wake up so he could leave me again. I felt my heart stop at this possibility and heard the monitor give a long wail signaling that I had no pulse. No, that couldn't be. Edward had come back for me; he had saved me, told me he loved me. His kiss today proved it. My heart stuttered and started up again after I accepted this fact. I heard Charlie and Jacob exhale and relax in their chairs once the monitor started beeping steadily again.

Why didn't they just leave? It's not like they really cared about me. If they did, they would've given me a chance to recover, and they wouldn't have sent Edward away. Pain was added to the anger making me feel stronger.

I just wanted Edward here to tell me that everything would be okay and to hum my lullaby in my ear. I wanted to inhale his sweet scent and gaze into his topaz eyes and see them filled with love—love for me.

Edward's POV

I was standing outside the hospital in the cover of the trees. I had my ears open for Bella. I listened for her voice to see if she had by some miracle awoken and called for me. I listened to her pulse to ensure that she was still alive—and for how long. I would stand here, in this spot, for however long she was still stuck in that hospital; I would stay, for her. My eyes were glued to her window.

I hadn't been there long before I heard the sound that I had been dreading. Bella had flat-lined. The heart monitor rang with the beeping drone that caused my world to end. I no longer had a reason to inhabit this Earth. My Bella was gone.

I ran as fast as was possible back to the house. I had to get away. I was caving in on myself, void of any emotion but pain. I couldn't go to the Volturi and have them resolve my issues. I doubt they'd do it, anyway. They wouldn't want to upset Carlisle. Besides, Alice would have been watching for Bella's fate and would stop me as soon as the vision of me on a plane to Italy popped into that psychic little head of hers. That option was out. I would simply _exist_ for the rest of eternity wallowing in my misery. I had inadvertently killed my will to live because I left her. I had killed my lifeline. There was no reason for me to put forth the effort to live from day to day. No, my life had ended as soon as her heart stopped beating.

**A/N: There it is-Chapter 6. I hope you liked it. I personally like the ending of this chapter, but what about you? Tell me your thoughts, it will be greatly appreciated.**

**P.S. I have the next chapter written, but I'm going to hold it for ransom. The payoff, you ask? Five reviews. It's not that much to ask, is it? **


	7. Freedom

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. Twilight.

**CH. 7-Freedom**

Bella's POV

How could I be feeling so many things at once? Anger, pain, hurt, frustration for not being able to open my eyes or move, but most of all, love. Love conquered everything else I was feeling—love for Edward. I felt whole again, like I did before he left me. And to make it all even better, he loved me back; I knew that now. My chest felt as if it would burst. This was the most emotion I'd felt in a long time, and it gave me the strength to open my eyes. After over a month in a coma, I was finally awake.

I bolted upright in bed and the first thing out of my mouth was "Edward." I scanned my room looking for him, but he wasn't there; I didn't expect him to be. I heard Charlie and Jacob both gasp, but I ignored them. I started looking around the room for _normal_ clothes so that I could get out of here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone standing in the doorway and turned my head to focus on who it was. "Jasper!" I cried. I tore all of the IV's and such off of my body and ran to him. He had a shocked expression on his face, but embraced me in a tight—but not too tight—hug all the same. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Take me home?" I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Of course, but you might want to change first," he added as an afterthought.

I frantically resumed my search for something appropriate to wear, but wasn't having much luck. Jasper walked up behind me and handed me an outfit. I grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. Alice must have given them to him.

When I looked closer at the clothes he gave me, I saw that it was a blue dress that was the same shade as the sweater that Edward had once complimented me on. I smiled to myself and put it on. It fit me perfectly. I found a brush on the sink and ran it through my hair a few times getting all the knots out. I looked in the mirror and saw my cheeks were flushed a bright red. I hadn't blushed in months.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Jasper handed me a pair of white flat-soled shoes, and I took them eagerly. "Ready to go?" I asked after slipping them on.

"Definitely."

I took his hand and practically dragged him out of the room. I stole a quick glance back over my shoulder and saw Jacob and Charlie staring after me open-mouthed. I smiled to myself—let them stare—and turned my attention to finding the elevators.

A nurse looked up as I practically ran by and a shocked expression came over her face. "Miss Swan? Is that you? Wait, you can't leave!"

"I can and I will! I'm going home! Good-bye!" I waved over my shoulder at her, but didn't even slow down to look at her as I said this. I made it to the elevators and pushed the "up" button and tapped my foot impatiently on the tile floor as I waited for the elevator to rumble up to this floor. Apparently, this was taking too long for Jasper, too, because he scooped me up and ran towards the stairs. There weren't any humans in the stairwell, so he was able to run fast—vampire fast. We were out in the sunshine in a very, _very_ short amount of time. Impatient, are we? I looked up at Jasper and arched my eyebrows questioningly. He smiled and said that the nurse was coming—likely story. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure at the moment. We've established Alaska as a home base, but everyone comes and goes as they please. They'll come to check in every few weeks, but go and live on their own—just as a pair. Edward's been back here the whole time you've been in the hospital. He's at the old house now. We fell apart without you Bella. You were the glue that held us together." He huffed. "Ironic, isn't it? A mere human is the downfall of a whole coven of vampires—no offense."

"None taken." I didn't know what else to say. What do you say to that?

"We're almost there."

Good, he changed the subject. "Hey Jasper?"

"Yes?"

I still didn't know what to say. "Do you think you could block your thoughts when we get in his hearing range? I want to surprise him."

He looked like he wasn't telling me something. He smiled anyway. "Sure, not a problem."

My smile grew even bigger. I reached up and gently touched his cheek. "Thank you, Jasper, for everything." I said it with utmost sincerity. I bent up and pecked him on the cheek.

He grinned like an idiot and answered with, "Don't mention it. It was my fault anyway." His smile faded.

"No, it wasn't, Jasper! You can't blame yourself for my stupidity!"

"But if I hadn't lost control, Edward wouldn't have had reason to make us all leave in the first place, and you wouldn't have been placed in that situation," he countered.

"Jasper, Edward will overreact to anything and will end up doing what he thinks is right in the end, anyway. I don't blame you at all."

He looked down at me and managed a small smile. I thought I heard him say, "You should," but I might have just imagined it. "We're almost in his range, now."

I nodded and closed my eyes, enjoying the ride. I relished in the feel of the sun on my skin and the wind in my hair. It was great to be free!

**A/N: Sorry this is shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, so it stayed short-ish.**

**You see, five reviews weren't a problem! The next chapter is written, but it's up to you when I post it. ; ) **


	8. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, Twilight's not mine, now you can't sue.

**A/N: I'm unsure of this chapter, so tell me if you like it how it is or if you want me to rewrite it differently.**

**CH. 8-Reunited**

Bella's POV

As we neared the huge white mansion, I became extremely restless. I just couldn't wait to see Edward again! When the house loomed into view, I just about squealed in excitement. Jasper ran across the lawn and up the porch steps. He paused at the door. I smiled up at him and he turned the knob, letting the door swing open. He stepped inside and let me down. I shifted my weight anxiously from foot to foot in anticipation. Jasper called out to get Edward's attention. "Hey, Edward, come help me for a second!"

I was grinning madly but didn't make a sound. I wasn't even breathing. My eyes were glued to the top of the stairs. "I'll leave you two alone," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"What, Jasper?" His voice sounded empty, lifeless. As he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, he finally looked down at me. He stood in front of me faster that I could see him move. Now, with him so close, I could really assess his appearance.

His skin was even paler than I remembered, and he looked weak. His shirt hung open and was very dirty and wrinkled. His bare chest sparkled dimly, but what had really changed the most were his eyes. They were void of life and were a very dark gold—almost black. They were filled with nothing but pain.

He raised his hand to caress my cheek. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes leaning into his hand. "Is it really you? But I thought…" he asked, dazed. I nodded and closed the distance between us in one step. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his hair, inhaling the sweet smell of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body clutching me to him and spun me around in the air. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care; I was finally in his arms again.

"I missed you," I whispered when he put both of my feet back on the floor.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," he murmured, still holding me tightly against his chest.

"I'll bet I have a pretty good idea," I answered and pulled back to look at his face.

His eyes tightened and I felt his muscles clench. "Please forgive me, Bella! I was so stupid! I thought—"

I silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "Stop," I commanded, "there was never anything to forgive."

"But Bella—" He tried to talk around my finger. I pushed on his lips harder and shushed him. He gave up and just stared into my eyes, and I stared back. Suddenly breaking the silence, he whispered, "Bella, can I kiss you?"

I smiled and reached up on the tips of my toes threading my fingers in his hair. "I thought you'd never ask," I whispered against his frigid lips.

Our lips met, and nothing else mattered. It was only Edward and I in the world. My hands were knotted in his hair, and he held the back of my neck in one hand and the small of my back in the other. Our lips moved perfectly together. I never wanted this to end. This was like nothing we'd ever shared before. It was perfect, pure bliss. I'd trade anything in the world for another kiss like this.

As they say, all good things—more like amazing—must come to an end, and we broke apart leaving us both gasping for air. Though our lips had parted, we still clung to eachother. I rested my head on his chest, still waiting for my breathing and pulse to slow. "What took you so long?" I managed to ask.

He paused, deep in thought. "Well, I didn't know if you had moved on or not. Honestly, I'm amazed you don't hate me after what I've done, and I didn't know if you'd want me to or not, and—" He was talking very fast, and I had to strain my ears to catch everything flying out of his mouth. I got the gist of what he was saying, though, and pulled back slightly to cut him off.

"Edward, that was a rhetorical question. Besides, you've already kissed me," I reminded him, triumphant.

"You knew I was there?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yes, and it's _you_ who saved me. It was _your love_ that gave me the strength to wake up."

"But it's my fault you were in a coma in the first place." His voice was strained, and he looked down in shame.

I pulled his face back up and my eyes locked with his. "That's where you're wrong. It was my own stupidity that landed me in the hospital. It was not your fault. Can you get that through your head, or do you need more persuasion?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. After a pause, he must've come up with something, because he started arguing with me again. "But Bella—"

He seemed to be using that line a lot today. "I'll take it you need persuasion." I brought my hands up to his chest and pushed him back. He looked confused, but stumbled back anyway. I reached up and rubbed his shoulders, pressing my body against his. "Do you still feel guilty?" I breathed into his face.

He looked dazed, but still answered. "Immensely so."

I huffed, exasperated, into his face, and he inhaled deeply. I tentatively slid my hands under the collar of his unbuttoned shirt and ran them across his shoulders and down his arms dragging his shirt off as I went. I bent down to the center of his muscled chest and trailed kisses up to his neck and to the corner of his jaw. "How 'bout now?" I whispered into his ear. He drew in a shaky breath, but otherwise remained silent. We were getting closer! I started a trail of kisses towards his lips pausing just at the corner.

"Quit teasing me, Bella," he growled.

"If you insist," I said nonchalantly. I backed up and turned to walk away. He stood there, confused, but when I smiled back at him over my shoulder, a grin broke out across his face, and I soon found myself pinned between the wall and his marble body. His hands rested on the wall on either side of my face allowing no way to escape. He stared intently into my eyes for a moment and slowly leaned in again.

Without hardly any conscious thought, my arms had locked around his neck again. His lips were more aggressive now, desperate for more. When he didn't stop, I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, my back pressed against the wall. His hands moved from the wall to grab my rear and hold me up. Every now and then, he would squeeze, earning a moan from me. His cold, bare chest chilled my body through my thin clothes. This was further than he'd ever gone—before he left—and was crossing every boundary he had ever made. Hopefully, now that he was back, we could re-map said boundaries.

Slowly, he began to back up. He kept walking backwards until the back of his legs bumped the edge of the couch. He sank down, pulling me down with him. Ever so slowly, he leaned over onto his back. I had moved my hands and was now tracing every contour of his face. His hands roamed my back making my spine tingle pleasurably. Before I really even knew what had happened, I found myself lying on my back with Edward hovering over me, his lips at my ear. "I love you, Bella, forever."

"Prove it," I choked out between ragged breaths. His lips moved back to mine and he kissed me like never before. As he continued, I began to grow light-headed. After a while longer, he pulled away, leaving me breathless. I looked up at him, but when I looked into his eyes, I noticed that they were pitch black.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm losing control."

"That's fine. You've proved yourself. I'll take what I can get." I grinned up at him. He smiled ruefully down at me and then straightened up to go sit at the other end of the couch. I sat up and leaned my back against the armrest. I brought my feet up and rested my chin on my knees wrapping my arms around my legs. When I looked down at him, Edward was hunched over with his face buried in his hands. "Well, have I persuaded you yet?"

He lifted his head and looked over to me clearly confused. Realization crossed his features, and the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. "Bella, I'll always blame myself for what's happened, but I'm not about to argue with you about it, and there's nothing you can do to make me think otherwise."

I huffed and then looked into his eyes, begging him to free himself from the guilt. I noticed that they were a much healthier color now, so I tentatively crawled to the other end of the couch towards him. Now that he was back, I didn't want to be apart from him ever again. He smiled and opened his arms for me. I scrambled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his rock-hard chest resting my head on his shoulder. Edward wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I sighed, content, and he pulled me closer. "I love you, Edward; I always have, and I always will."

"Always, Bella. I'm yours forever."

"I've always been yours—mind, body, and soul," I murmured. He stopped breathing when I mentioned my soul. I readjusted myself so that I could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry if that upsets you, Edward, but it's true. My life is nothing without you in it. I don't want it without you by my side."

"I've figured that out," he said dryly.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Edward," I said in a small voice.

He jumped up, outraged. "_You're_ sorry?! This isn't your fault, Bella, none of it! All of the pain you've felt, it's because of me! How can you possibly blame yourself for what I've done?!"

Oh, I could, and I did. "If only I'd have tried harder to hold you here, to be good enough for you, you wouldn't have had to leave! If I wasn't such a pathetic human, a paper-cut wouldn't have been the end of the world, and you wouldn't have had reason to leave me!" I was sobbing now. He didn't say anything right away. He simply sat down again and pulled me back in to his arms. He buried his face in my hair taking in a shaky breath.

"Bella, you are _too_ good for me. I can see how it would appear to be that way to you, but you have to know it's not true. You see, Bella, I left you, _for_ you. Being with me put you in danger time and time again, and if anything happened to you because of me, I couldn't live with myself. You're much too precious to have your life in constant jeopardy like that. I did what I thought was right, and it turned out to be the biggest mistake I've ever made—ever will make. Oh, my perfect, forgiving, caring Bella, how can I ever make this up to you?"

"Edward, I only have one thing to say to you," I said fiercely. He cringed. "Do me a favor?" I asked, arching my eyebrows questioningly.

"Anything."

"Don't ever think again."

He chuckled and I felt him relax. "I'll do my best." He turned his head slightly to kiss my hair.

"I love you, Edward."

He answered with a short, but sweet, kiss on my lips. "I love you, too, Isabella Swan."

Now that I had Edward back, I felt whole again—like there had never been an aching gap in my heart. The pain in my chest had vanished, and I was completely content to sit here in Edward's arms for the rest of eternity. Hmm, eternity with Edward—I liked the sound of that.

**A/N: Okay, now I originally had ended the story here, but I got another idea and decided to continue it. FYI, Charlie has slightly lost his mind in the following chapters.**** I really like how it's going, though—hope you will, too. Can we go for ten reviews?**

**I have an Engineering Camp this week, so updates might be fewer and further between.**

**Review and tell me if you want me to continue!**


	9. Miranda Rights

**Disclaimer:** I have run out of witty things to say. All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this work. Happy?

**CH. 9-Miranda Rights**

Bella's POV

We sat on the couch for hours relishing in eachother's embrace. I hadn't slept all night. When I heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway, I assumed Alice had finally learned of my current situation and had come to attack me in that pixie way of hers. Then I heard the fist pounding on the door and the voice yelling into the house, and I knew it wasn't Alice. Charlie had come for me.

"This is Chief Swan! Edward Cullen, you're under arrest! Open up—I know you're in there!" He pounded on the door again to emphasize his point. "Open this god damn door before I break it down!"

Edward looked at me with an unrecognizable expression in his eyes, and I heard him cuss under his breath. I was in shock. Neither one of us knew what to say. He slowly stood up to answer the door, but I held on to him. "No, don't go! You haven't done anything wrong! Please don't leave me!"

"I won't leave you ever again, Bella. They don't have anything to hold me on. I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me. I promise."

I still couldn't form a coherent thought in my mind. Why would Charlie do this? "You promise?"

"Yes, Bella, I swear to you, I'll be back for you." I slightly relaxed my hold on him and allowed him to walk to the door, though I still clung to his arm. He pulled the door open and an enraged Charlie lowered his fist.

"It's about time. Edward Cullen you're under arrest. Put your hands behind your back," he ordered.

Edward stood his ground. "On what charges?" His eyes flashed with anger.

"Kidnapping, attempted murder, and speeding. The list goes on." Since when was speeding punishable by jail time?

"How have you come to that conclusion?"

You took my daughter from the hospital, and it's your fault she was there in the first place. Now, I'm not going to tell you again, put your hands behind your back, or resisting arrest will be added to the charges."

I found my voice. "But it wasn't even him! Jasper is the one who brought me here, and of my own free will, might I add! I _asked_ him to! That's hardly kidnapping!"

"You had been asleep for a month and the drugs clouded your judgement; you weren't thinking clearly." He waved his hand in my direction in a dismissive manner.

"My judgement is fine, Charlie!"

Edward turned to me. "It's okay, Bella. I wouldn't want him to arrest you too for assaulting an officer." His eyes flashed to Charlie. If looks could kill… "I'll be back soon." He got an evil look in his eye and leaned down to kiss me—very passionately. He left me breathless—big surprise.

I turned to Charlie and the vein in his forehead looked as if it were about to burst. "You've just added indecent exposure to the list. Come on, let's get a move on!"

"You're impossible!" I yelled. "I was just as much a part of that as he was!"

"You're not the one with a criminal record, now are you? I'll let you off with a warning this time, just don't let it happen again."

I was furious. I reached up and kissed Edward again just to see Charlie's reaction. He looked like he was about to have a stroke. He grabbed Edward's wrists and slapped the cuffs on. "I expect to see you home when I get there, Bella."

"You wish," I grumbled.

"What was that, Young Lady?"

"I'm not going to your house, Charlie. I'll never step foot in there again, not after what you've just done. This is my home."

"You're coming home, and that's that."

"I am home!" I saw Edward's lips pull into a small smile when I said this. I looked into his eyes and smiled back. Charlie jerked on his restrained hands and pushed him towards the cruiser. I rushed forward and pulled his lips to mine again for a quick good-bye kiss—well, good-bye for now. I looked into his eyes and was quickly becoming dazzled by them. I blinked furiously to clear my thoughts. "I'll be there as soon as I can," I whispered.

"No, Bella, don't—"

"Too bad, I'm coming to see you."

He stared into my eyes again. And he said I was stubborn! "Call Carlisle first. Tell him what's going on. Don't worry about Alice." He glanced to Charlie, who was growing increasingly impatient by the second. "She'll know what's going on before long."

"I will. I promise." My voice was beginning to reveal the heartbreak I was feeling inside.

"We'll be together again soon," he assured me.

"Not if I can help it," Charlie grumbled. I glared at him. "Come on, Cullen, time to go. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Law…" He led the love of my life to the police cruiser and roughly shoved him into the back seat.

"I love you!" I yelled before Charlie slammed the door in his face. He turned around in the seat and looked out the back window at me until the car disappeared around a bend in the driveway.

As soon as I lost sight of him, I broke down. Sobs wracked through my body. I had just gotten him back! Why was he taken away from me so soon?! It wasn't fair! God must have a cruel sense of humor.

With shaky hands, I walked back into the house and picked up the phone. I messed up his cell phone number twice and had to restart. I sniffled as it began to ring. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He sounded confused.

"Carlisle! You have to come back to Forks!"

"Bella?" He seemed pleasantly surprised, but also worried due to the frantic tone of my voice.

"Yes, it's me! You have to come back! Edward's been arrested!"

"What? Why? I'm on my way. You talk while I drive." He was all business now.

"I just woke up from a month in a coma, and Jasper was there and he brought me back to your old house to Edward, and Charlie just showed up and arrested him on bogus charges!"

"Wait, slow down. You were in a coma?"

"Yes, long story. Not now, I'll tell you later, but you have to come back!"

"Bella, calm down. If you just came out of a coma, all this stress isn't good for you."

"I don't care! Edward is in trouble, and it's my fault!"

"Bella, he'll be fine. It's not your fault. They can't hold him he didn't do anything wrong. The absolute worst thing that could _possibly_ happen is he's charged with the death penalty, which isn't really a major concern, anyway. You have to relax!"

"I can't!"

"You have to!"

I started to cry again. "But it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not. Now, do you remember any of the charges, exactly?"

"Umm, kidnapping, uh, attempted mu-murder, s-speeding," I stuttered.

"On what grounds?! How can they justify any of this?" he yelled, clearly outraged. "Is there anything _else_?" he said sarcastically. He wasn't expecting my answer.

"Indecent exposure," I mumbled.

"What?!"

"He, uh, kissed me, in front of Charlie, and he didn't hold back by any means," I muttered, embarrassed.

Carlisle chuckled. "Good for him." He sounded proud.

"But he's completely innocent! They can't arrest him!"

"The charges do seem a bit extreme."

"A BIT! Will you please hurry? I'm losing any trace of sanity I have left."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said and hung up.

I put the phone back in the cradle and ran upstairs—without tripping, as miraculous as that may seem—and grabbed the keys to his car. He could kill me later. When I got downstairs, Jasper was standing in the living room. He smiled at me and offered to drive. I gladly tossed him the keys. I was falling to pieces.

I could feel him trying to calm me during the ride, but it did little to slow my racing pulse. Why would Charlie do this? Jasper pulled into the parking lot of the police station and turned the car off. "I'll leave it here so you can come home when you want to—hopefully Edward can drive you, then."

I smiled appreciatively back at him. "Thank you so much Jasper, for everything you've done for me." I pecked him on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming! Please review! )**


	10. Serves Him Right

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight (only my copies).

**CH. 10-Serves Him Right**

Edward's POV

Charlie was none too gentle as he shoved me into the back of the car. He got in the driver's seat and put on his seatbelt. He looked in his rearview mirror as he turned the key in the ignition and a smug smile spread across his face. I glowered back. How could he do this to his daughter? I could understand why he would want to do this to me, but not Bella. And I had just gotten her back! It felt so right to have her in my arms, and she had just been ripped away from me.

I turned around to look out the back window at her for as long as I could. I needed to burn her image into my memory for we would be apart again for who knows how long. I told her that I would be back soon, but after hearing Charlie's thoughts, I wasn't so sure. What was wrong with him? He wanted me gone, that much was easy to tell, but the ways he had planned to do it were horrible. He would go to any lengths to achieve his goal. He would subsequently be killing his daughter if he killed me, I knew that much from personal experience. If our roles had been reversed, I couldn't go on knowing she was gone _forever,_ unable to return.

Her words drifted back into my mind as I stared at her beautiful face. _I am home! _Hearing her say that made my dead heart flutter. She thought of my home as her home. That meant more to me than anything I owned—or ever would own. There was nothing in the universe more precious than those words being spoken from her lips. What's mine is yours…hmm, not a bad idea. I couldn't wait to go home to her.

Charlie drove like a crazed madman, though I guess that's what he was. When he hauled me out of the car and into the station, his deputy's mouth dropped open, and his thoughts ran wild. _He's a Cullen! They've never been in any kind of trouble before! I wonder what he did… _"Get me booking papers," Charlie ordered of him. "And I want the Seattle Chief of Police on the phone. I need to get him into a high-security prison. I also want to speak to the DA's office to talk about a punishment for Mr. Cullen, here." _Death! Death! Death!_ I almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Oh, and get a lawyer here for him." He jerked his thumb in my direction and then stuffed me into the one holding cell Forks Police Station had. He swung the door shut and locked it making sure to arrogantly show who had the key and was in power. I could easily crush the iron bars and break out, but that would cause more problems than it would fix. I dejectedly sank to the floor leaning my back against the brick wall. I closed my eyes and thought of the glorious moments Bella and I had recently shared. I could almost smell her scent as if she were standing right next to me…

The lock on the door clicked and I looked up to see a frantic Bella staring in at me. I jumped up and dashed to the door. It swung open and my Bella rushed in. She threw herself at me, and I was happy to return the favor. I buried my nose in her hair. "Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!"

I laughed without humor. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my love."

"But you're in jail, and my warped father threw you in here because of me! It's all my fault!" She started to cry, and I wiped away her tears.

"Bella, you can't blame yourself for every misfortune we have. This is not your fault in the slightest. Please don't think it is." She sniffled. I pulled her chin up and stared lovingly into her eyes. "I love you, Bella. Never doubt that."

"I won't. I promise." She looked down again, and I nudged her eyes back up to meet mine.

"Forever," I whispered. I would change her, if that's what she still wants after all that I've put her through. I had gone through what it's like to be without her, and I didn't much care for it—at all. I couldn't lose her. I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up, but the option was there. She seemed to understand the meaning behind my promise, because her eyes filled with even more love than before if that were possible.

"Forever," she agreed. I reached down and kissed her, sealing our unspoken pledge with a kiss. I pulled away and rested my chin on top of her head. I still held her close, not wanting to ever let her go, but that time soon came when Charlie walked in and dragged her away from me. I snarled at him due to the aggressive way he handled my Bella.

"Isabella, you are never to see him again, do you understand me?" He held the top of her arms in his hands and shook her. "I don't want to see you here again. Now go home. Do you hear me?!" He shook her again to emphasize his point. She looked frightened. I stepped in, now. No one treated my angel like that.

I grabbed his wrist forcefully and he took the hint. He let her go. She rubbed the tops of her arms in an attempt to soothe the pain. My eyes flared with rage and he seemed slightly scared. A good dose of fear would do him some good. "Don't. Touch. Her."

"Assaulting an officer, now, too. You'd better watch yourself, Cullen." His voice was shaky. He shoved me back in the cell and locked the door. Bella was clearly outraged.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot see, Charlie! I'm a legal adult and can do what I want!"

"You live in my house, therefore you will obey my rules!"

"I've told you already, Charlie, I will never step foot in that house again!"

"You will if I call your mother and she takes you there!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you on that." This was a new, yet very familiar, voice.

"Carlisle!" Bella threw herself into my father's arms. He embraced her protectively.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again."

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie acknowledged him, slightly inclining his head.

Carlisle got right down to business. "On what grounds do you have my son in custody?"

"He kidnapped my daughter, and when he left her, he almost killed her, and he speeds all the time, I just know it, and indecent exposure for when he inappropriately kissed my daughter right in front of me and assault on an officer for what happened just now."

"We've been through this already, Charlie. _Jasper_ took me from the hospital after I _asked_ him to. Edward didn't put me in that hospital bed. Even if you had any proof, speeding isn't punishable with jail time. Indecent exposure—that's a bunch of crap, and—"

"You were hurting her. I took the minimal necessary action to make you release her."

"I see," Carlisle said, deep in thought. "If that's all, we'll be going now." He gestured to the locked cell door.

"Not a chance!"

"You have nothing to hold him on."

"Well, by law, I've got 24 hours to hold him, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"**(A/N: I'm not sure on this, but I think it's true.)**

"He's innocent, Charlie! Why bother?!"

"Because I'll find something to hold him on if it's the last thing I do!"

She glared at him. "My things will be gone before you get home." If it weren't for the current circumstances, I'd be overjoyed at the fact that Bella was moving in with me, but… Who am I kidding? I'm happy she's moving in even if I am locked in a jail cell being kept away from her.

"You're not moving out, Bella!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Your mother will be here any time to take you with her. You don't stand a chance."

"Go get in my car, Bella," Carlisle said in a low voice. "I'll be right out." He handed her the keys and she headed outside throwing one last glare over her shoulder at Charlie.

"You can't do that!" Charlie yelled.

"Well, it looks like I just did." _Edward, do you need to hunt? _

I shook my head a fraction of an inch. It was nothing too unmanageable, though I would need to hunt before I spent an excessive amount of time with Bella. _Good. That simplifies things. I'll keep her safe. _He turned and walked out the door of the police station.

I glowered at Charlie. He looked like a fish out of water, not paying even the slightest bit of attention to me. He kept opening and closing his mouth, his eyes transfixed on the door Carlisle had just stormed out of. Serves him right.

**A/N: I hope you liked it; I did. Can we go for ten reviews? I got nine for the last chapter and would really like to make double-digits.**


	11. On the Run

**Disclaimer:** …

**A/N: I was asked how many chapters I thought there were to go. Well, that depends. I'm stuck on chapter 14, but once I get through that one, there will probably be a few more. (Theoretically. I haven't thought through it too much yet.) It depends on whether you people want me to continue it and if I can come up with some ideas for it. By the way, great response for chapter ten. I'm posting a little earlier than usual because of that. I'm really glad you all liked it. **

**THE TWILIGHT MOVIE COMES OUT NOVEMBER 21ST!! I'm not kidding. I didn't believe it at first, but I checked the official movie website and it's TRUE!! Three weeks early!! How cool is that!? XD**

**CH. 11-On the Run**

Bella's POV

I waited nervously in Carlisle's Mercedes. I hoped that my mother wouldn't show up now while I was alone and take me away. I stared intently at the door of the station waiting for Carlisle to come out.

I didn't have to wait long. He stormed out and climbed agilely into his car. He stuffed the keys that I left in his seat into the ignition and stomped on the accelerator. He stared silently out the windshield. I noticed that we weren't going to my house to get my stuff, but I didn't want to say anything. He must've noticed my discomfort, because he told me that Alice had already cleaned out my room. Duh, how stupid of me to forget. Of course Alice would've already seen this and done anything she could to help. I had forgotten how much of a blessing she could be during times like these. "Is everyone else back, too, then?" I asked.

"Yes. Their flight landed about an hour ago."

After we arrived at the Cullen mansion, I hadn't so much as opened the car door when Alice yanked me out into a fierce hug. "I missed you, too, Alice," I said patting her spiky hair.

"We have to go shopping!" she squealed.

"Uh, now's not the time."

"Of course not, but tomorrow _is_ another day."

I groaned—nothing could dampen her mood—and Emmett came out to greet me with another suffocating hug followed by Rosalie. I was amazed. Rosalie had actually given me, Bella Swan, a hug. I smiled like and idiot and hugged her back. Esme took Rosalie's place as soon as it was vacated. "We've all missed you so much, Bella." Her cool breath tickled my neck.

"I'm just glad you're back; it took you long enough," I said in a light, teasing tone.

"We would've come back sooner, but _someone_ wouldn't let us—not mentioning any names. We wouldn't have left in the first place if Edward wasn't such a moron." That's Emmett for ya.

I smiled at him, but it was short-lived. My mind kept drifting back to Edward. I knew it was irrational, that nothing was going to happen to him, but I was still afraid. I didn't want to lose him again.

"So what's this I hear about you being in a coma for a month?" Carlisle asked me. I blushed. Esme looked shocked. Rosalie and Emmett simply stared at me, and Alice and Jasper smiled encouragingly at me.

I couldn't tell them. "Ask Alice or Jasper." I ran upstairs into Edward's—and now mine, presumably—room and sat down on his leather sofa. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. His scent lingered in the room. I sighed, and when I opened my eyes, Esme was standing in the doorway, obviously distressed. "We never should have listened to him, Bella. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through, for the pain we've caused you."

"You were forgiven the moment you came back." I got up and walked over to her and hugged her again. She stifled a sob in my shoulder.

"It still doesn't excuse what we've done."

"Let's just keep the past in the past and focus on the present, okay?"

"Whatever you say. Now let's get my son back."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I smiled at her and we walked downstairs to find the rest of the family sitting silently staring off somberly into space. "Who died?" I was trying to break the tense atmosphere.

Emmett turned to look at me with pain-filled eyes. "You almost did, Bella. You almost _died_ because we left. How can you even look at us right now?"

I looked down, the blush returning to my cheeks. "I care about you more than my own life. It's that simple," I said looking up to meet his gaze.

Not one of them knew what to say to that. Even Emmett was speechless—a very rare occurrence. The atmosphere was tense, and I had to escape it. I walked to the door and announced that I was going for a walk. No one made any move to stop me, so, after donning my jacket, I walked outside and headed wherever my feet took me.

Edward's POV

The feeling of loneliness returned the moment she walked out the door. I stared after her longingly. I backed up until I felt the cement wall against my back and sank to the ground with a sigh. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs hiding my face from view. I coughed a little trying to hold back the torrent of sobs that wanted to tear from me. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I murmured. I tried to tune out the thoughts of everyone around me so that I could wallow in my sorrow in peace, but the deputy's train of thought caught my interest.

_What is __wrong__ with Chief Swan? It's clear that Cullen cares about her. Even I can see that Bella means the world to him. Doesn't the Chief see that he's hurting Bella more than __he__ did by putting her through all of this? This is getting way out of hand._ No kidding—I'd have never guessed. _Kidnapping—you've got to be kidding me. The next thing we know, the Chief will be trying for the death penalty. I've got to do something. Oh, the Chief's gonna kill me._

I looked up when I heard a key clicking in the lock. The deputy looked down at me with nervous and apologetic eyes. "Hurry up, you don't have much time. Chief Swan might notice you're gone any minute." I stared at him for a moment, at a complete loss for words. "Get out of here! Go to her!" He gestured madly towards the door and looked nervously over his shoulder. A smile broke out across my face. I couldn't believe it. The deputy was undermining the sheriff. I jumped up, overjoyed that I could get back to Bella, and ran towards the door. I shook his hand very exuberantly and gave him my thanks over and over again. "GO!" His voice was a loud whisper. He didn't have to tell me again. "Oh, and if anyone asks, the door just happened to be unlocked!"

I smiled back over my shoulder. "Got it." Once outside, I noticed that my Volvo was in the lot—how convenient. That must be how Bella had gotten here. Thoughts of my car wrapped around a tree or rolled over in a ditch flashed through my mind. What made them all the worse were images of Bella broken and bloodied in the wreckage. Bella and that much horsepower would get along similar to water and electricity. I shuddered at the thought. I jumped into the driver's seat and brought the engine to life. I could smell Jasper's scent—strange. He had never driven my car that I was aware of. The lightbulb clicked on in my head. Jasper had driven Bella here. I relaxed immediately—what a relief. I'd have to thank him later. I was on the run from the law; I was a fugitive. I nearly laughed at the thought—running from false charges.

I wasn't thinking when I tore out of the parking lot, eager to get home, and made the tires squeal. That was really stupid. Charlie might realize that I was missing sooner than was safe. I gunned the engine once I was on the highway anyway. If he was coming after me, I might as well have a head start.

The whole way back to the house, I was thinking of where Bella and I could go to get away from this whole ordeal. I wasn't about to take a very human Bella to Denali, so I had to think of another secluded place flourishing with wildlife. The best choice was probably somewhere in Canada. I wanted to take her far away from all of this chaos. I just wanted us to be alone together so that we could focus on repairing our relationship—the one that I had so foolishly torn apart.

The first thing that alerted me to the fact that Charlie had realized I was gone were the sirens wailing in the distance, but now, when I looked in my rearview mirror, I saw flashing lights pursuing me. How the hell had he caught up to me?! There was no way—it just wasn't feasible. I looked closer at the driver and noticed that it wasn't Charlie, just another officer. Of all the times I could have been caught for speeding, it just had to be now, didn't it? I pressed harder on the accelerator and got further ahead of the police cruiser. I heard a radio transmission go through, and slightly slowed down to hear it better. Charlie had figured out I was gone. Realization dawned on the officer's face and he told them that he was following me—wonderful. I had heard all that I needed to hear and floored it. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the house. Emmett picked up. "Hello?"

"Emmett, get Bella out of there. I've got all of Fork's Police Department after me, and Charlie will take her any chance he gets." Silence. "Emmett, what's going on? Where's Bella?" I yelled.

"Umm, she went on a walk about a half hour ago."

"You idiot! Why on Earth would you let her go alone?! Go find her!"

"I'm on it. By the way, how'd you get out without exposing us? And couldn't you have done it a little more inconspicuously? The cops are the last thing we need on our trail."

"The deputy let me go, now GO FIND BELLA!" I heard him call to everyone and tell them the situation, and then nothing. He had hung up on me. Oh well, at least he wasn't wasting any time—for once.

I raced up the driveway a short while later. They were still right behind me, and I jumped out of the car as soon as it had stopped, leaving it running and the door open. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts from inside, so I took off towards the woods at a very fast, yet believable, human speed until I hit the trees and then sped up considerably. Through his thoughts, I knew that the officer had radioed in that I had fled into the trees. Could this day get any better?

**A/N: Can it? Only I know! Review!**


	12. Impulse

**Diclaimer:**I disclaim.

**CH. 12-Impulse**

Charlie's POV

I walked out of my office to get a cup of coffee and to sneak a glance at my captive. I looked at the cell and then continued towards the coffeepot. Wait a minute! I did a double take. Cullen wasn't there! How had he gotten out?! I looked at my deputy and started yelling. I'm sure my face was now a very dark shade of red. "Why did you let him get away?! Were you sleeping, or what?! Can't you do your job? If we don't get him back, you're fired!" I grabbed the keys to my cruiser and stormed outside.

I ran to my car and jumped in. I slammed the door closed and floored it. I sped out of the parking lot spewing gravel everywhere in my wake.

I straightened out the car and got better control of the vehicle before picking up the radio and sending out an alert to all officers. "Chief Swan, here. Cullen's escaped and is on the loose. If you find him, he's to be arrested and brought back here. I'll ship him off to Seattle to the high security prison there upon arrival." I didn't wait long before an officer out on the highway answered me. He told me he clocked a Volvo doing 120 and was chasing him and thought that it was Cullen. "What color is the car?"

"Uh, silver?" It sounded more like a question than an answer, like he was trying to give me the answer I wanted.

"That's him," I growled. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"Roger that."

I slammed the radio back onto the stand and urged my car to go faster. I had almost gotten there when I heard another transmission come through. Cullen had fled into the woods. Coward. Oh well, it would be easier to off him this way. There would be no witnesses, no evidence—the perfect crime. Excellent. I would take Bella home after this was all over. I'm was sure she would still be there, so it wouldn't be hard to find her. I would take her against her will if necessary. She wasn't about to stay with _him_—not that he'd be in the picture much longer anyway.

I pulled down a narrow gravel road that would lead in the general direction Cullen had gone. I drove until the road became too narrow to go any further and continued on foot. I _would_ find him and kill him. No one hurts my daughter that way and gets away with it.

Edward's POV

I was running as fast as I possibly could. I had to find Bella before her father did. I don't know what he'd do to her. He wasn't in my hearing range at this moment in time, so I couldn't find out either. Scratch that—I could hear him now. It was very faint, but it was there.

I ran into a wall of Bella's scent and changed my current course to follow the strongest trail. Her scent was definitely getting stronger, but so were Charlie's thoughts. That wasn't a good sign. Her path ran along the riverbank, but was still fairly old. She had been here recently, but a little while ago.

A breeze rustled through the leaves on the trees surrounding the small clearing. Usually, I wouldn't pay any attention to it, but in said breeze, I caught Bella's scent. I stopped and my head whipped in the direction of her assumed location. I inhaled deeply to prove my theory. She wasn't in the clearing yet, but she was close.

In my excitement, I foolishly forgot to pay attention to Charlie's thoughts and keep track of his whereabouts. I realized my mistake all too late when I heard gunshots ring out through the trees. I knew without a doubt that he was aiming at me, and I couldn't very well keep walking after I was supposedly peppered with lead. There's not a better way to expose our secret than to keep walking when I should be dead. I'd have to leave Forks now, for sure.

I felt the bullets bounce off of my back and portrayed pain. I stopped and let my body go weak. I collapsed and fell back into the river seemingly dead. The water swirled around me causing my hair to fan out around my head. I refrained from breathing, not that it was necessary in the first place, and was jerked around by the current. I remained limp and let the current carry me downstream. I wondered how Charlie would explain this one to his co-workers.

Bella's POV

I wandered aimlessly through the forest for an immeasurable amount of time. I had no idea how long I had been out here. All that I knew was that it had been a very long time and that I should be thinking about heading back. I had walked along the river for a while, losing myself in the sound of running water. I wandered into the forest but decided that it was too dark and depressing—just what I was trying to avoid—so I headed back towards the edge of the trees and sunlight.

I was almost out of the trees when I heard gunshots echo around me. I ran out into the clearing to see what was going on. I wish I wouldn't have. The sight will haunt me forever.

I saw Charlie, my own father, with his gun pointed at the love of my life's back. Edward collapsed and fell into the river. "NO! EDWARD!" This couldn't be happening! I just got him back! I screamed and ran towards where he had fallen. I had to help him!

The rational part of me was telling me that this wasn't even possible; Edward, an immortal vampire, couldn't be killed by measly bits of flying lead and that this was all just a show. The irrational part of me, however—the one that was currently in control of my thoughts and the one that I was listening to—let me believe what I had just seen. My father had shot my soul mate, and was still firing his gun at his lifeless body.

I didn't realize what had happened to me until I fell to my knees. It didn't take long for me to figure it out, though, for I could feel the searing pain in my shoulder immediately. I lightly touched my right shoulder and pulled my shaking hand away to reveal the crimson liquid that was now flowing freely from my body. I could feel blood leaking from the corner of my mouth. My vision became blurry and my breathing shallow. Whether it was from the loss of blood or the smell of it, I wasn't sure, but my surroundings began to spin all the same. I fell backwards into the grass and let my eyes slip closed. I could faintly hear someone yelling my name—it sounded like Alice—and could feel them shaking me, but I didn't care; I had no reason to. My Edward, my life, was gone, so why should I bother? I had lived without him for too long already, and I knew what it felt like. I didn't want to go through that again. It would be easier to simply let nature take its course and let go now. Before, there had always been a chance that he would come back, but not now. He wouldn't be back for me now; he couldn't be. Fate had a sick way of bringing us together, but I guess being together in the afterlife would be better than being apart. I embraced death fully with the hope of being reunited with my true love once more.

Charlie POV

I saw someone run into the clearing just as Cullen fell into the river. There weren't supposed to be any witnesses! I couldn't have someone testifying against me now, not after I had finally accomplished my goal!

I acted on impulse. I aimed my gun at them and pulled the trigger. Now there was no one to foil my plan. But wait, that looked like…Bella! No! What have I done? I just shot my own daughter! This was all a mistake! She wasn't supposed to get hurt, only Cullen! She fell to her knees and felt her shoulder where she had been hit. She fell back and didn't move anymore.

I was frozen in shock. I had just killed my baby girl. I was a monster. I looked down at the weapon in my hand that now seemed like it weighed 1000 pounds. I dropped it and sank to my knees. I stared at my hands, shocked by the atrocity that had just been caused with them. "No_, No, _NO_, NO! _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I looked up and saw one of the Cullen kids—Emmett, yeah, that's him—glaring down at me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and picked me up high enough that my feet dangled off the ground. His eyes were murderous. I couldn't blame him, really. I had killed his brother—and his brother's girlfriend.

"Emmett! Come here! I need your help!" He looked over his shoulder at Alice who had appeared by Bella's side. With one last glance back at me, he threw me back into a tree, and went to Alice's aid. The breath whooshed out of my lungs, and my head cracked against the trunk. I fell to the ground and stayed there with my back against the tree. Alice said something to him, and he gently picked Bella up and carried her body off into the woods as my eyes drifted closed and the world faded to black.

**A/N: Hope I didn't let you down. If it was dissapointing, let me know, and I might be tempted to redo it. I don't want such a pivotal point to be messed up.**


	13. Stained

**Disclaimer: **My writing has officially been disclaimed as of now.

**CH. 13-Stained**

Edward's POV 

Through Charlie's thoughts, I realized that Bella had appeared in the clearing after I fell into the river. I also discovered that she had been shot—and by her own father. I saw the whole scene play out through his mind like I had seen it myself. I was horrified. I ceased to care about keeping our secret and jumped out of the water and ran to her. According to Emmett's thoughts, he was taking Bella back to the house—all hope was not lost. She still had a pulse. Alice had seen it all and gotten to her before she slipped away.

I ran towards them and took Bella from him. I could run faster than them even with Bella in my arms. I burst through the door at the house and laid her down on the table. My clothes were nearly dry. Carlisle ran through the door shortly after and went upstairs to get his bag. He was back by her side instantaneously and crouched over her doing everything he could to help her. Every second counted. He had just taken the bullet out and was now trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't going well. There was already a pool of her blood on the table. It sill flowed profusely from her injured shoulder.

I fell to my knees. I held her face in my hands and wiped the sweat away that had formed on her brow.

"Edward, hold this here," Carlisle instructed. "We have to get this bleeding stopped." I did as I was told, never taking my eyes from her face.

She drew in a shaky breath. They were short and getting further apart. It was obvious she was having a hard time supplying her body with the necessary oxygen. She coughed slightly and blood spewed from her mouth. Some landed on my face, but I couldn't care less. I was already covered in it. The stains wouldn't come out of my clothes; that's for sure. If she died, the stains on my hands wouldn't either. Emmett stole from the room, not able to take the smell anymore. Alice remained, holding her breath. I brought one bloodied hand back up to her face. "Bella! Bella, can you hear me? Come back to me, Bella, please! Wake up! I can't lose you, Bella, I can't!"

"Edward?" It wouldn't have been audible to human ears, but I picked up her whisper as she exhaled.

"I'm here, Bella, I'm here." I ran my thumb across her cheekbone.

She drew in another raspy breath. "I love you." It sounded like a good-bye.

"No, Bella, don't give up! You can beat this!" She attempted to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Obviously using all of her strength, she reached her left hand up to my face. I let go of the towel when Carlisle came back and held her hand there tightly. "I love you, Bella. I love you so damn much." My voice was choked and broken. She opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and looked into mine. I stared back and held her gaze until she grew too weak to hold her eyes open any longer. I still held her small hand in mine. Our body temperatures were getting frighteningly closer. "Please, Bella, please," I begged. She didn't respond.

"Edward…"

"No, Alice! I don't want to hear it!" She revealed her most recent vision to me. It was of Bella lying still, cold. Carlisle called the time of death: 4:37. I looked at the clock. My Bella had two minutes left. "NO! IT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE WRONG!"

"Edward, calm down and be reasonable. What's going on?"

"Two minutes," Alice whispered. A look of shock crossed his face.

"Oh." He looked down. "Edward, it's up to you," he murmured.

I knew immediately what he meant, but could I do it? I had told myself earlier that I would, but the time had come so soon. Could I really damn her to a soulless eternity? I didn't take long to reach my decision; I could. I wouldn't live without her. I was much too selfish.

Alice stepped out, and Carlisle soon followed. Before he left, he told me that he would be close-by in case he was needed. I nodded silently, jaw clenched.

I turned my attention back to Bella. I brushed the hair out of her face and lightly touched her cheek with the tips of my fingers. "I'm so sorry it has to be this way, Bella," I whispered. "Please forgive me." I reached down and kissed her forehead. I picked up her hand again and stared at her face begging for her eyes to open. They didn't. I swallowed and bent over her, my lips at her neck. "I love you," I whispered against her skin. _Please, if there is a God, let him help me. Don't let me lose her forever._ I pulled back my lips exposing my venom-coated teeth and sank them into her soft neck.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up rather abruptly once the venom started to course through her veins. A blood-curdling scream flew from her lips. I put my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down. She reached blindly for my hand. I complied and held it. My cool touch seemed to ease the pain. I sat down on the table next to her and gathered her into my arms. I laid her head on my shoulder and held it there with one hand placing the other around her torso. She calmed slightly, but another scream echoed through the house. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry." I kept whispering it over and over in her ear. I rocked her back and forth and began to hum her lullaby. She whimpered, but her screams subsided for the time being. "I'm so sorry."

After a while, I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my bedroom. I didn't care if my bed got stained and ruined; I'd simply get a new one. I just wanted her to be as comfortable as she could possibly be.

I pushed the door open with my foot and walked in. I gently laid her on the bed and lay down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she curled up against me. I showered her face in kisses. Her face contorted in pain, and a scream that she tried to suppress escaped her lips. I felt horrible for putting her through this and wanted it to be over. Every scream hurt me deeper and made me question my actions more than the last. I didn't know how I'd survive the next three days seeing her in this much pain when the worst was yet to come.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter I have written and I'm stuck on the next one. I really need to do my homework for school (which starts in two weeks--ugh) and it's very hard and time-consuming. I have to work on that--tests the first few days--but once I get it finished, I can write some more. Review!! (If you have any ideas, send them to me in a review or PM, and I'll consider them.) Thanks for reading, and sorry about the length.**

**-Bookworm426**


	14. Catch Me If You Can

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, seek help.**

**CH. 14-Catch me if you Can**

Edward's POV

"Carlisle, it's been four days! What's taking so long?!" My voice was tortured. I had watched Bella experience excruciating pain for four long days, and she showed no signs of improvement. I had vehemently refused to leave her side throughout her transformation against Esme's requests. I had no doubt that my eyes were pitch black and that I needed to hunt, but I wouldn't leave her again; I had promised her that. She deserved that much.

"I don't know, son. The venom must be having a hard time working it's way through her system due to all the blood she lost. It's different for everyone, so this isn't extremely surprising."

"But it's still not to be expected," I countered. He didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Alice burst through the door with a hopeful expression on her face. "She should wake up any time now." She shifted her weight eagerly from foot to foot. I looked back to Bella's face. Sure enough, her eyelids began to flutter. My anxiety lessened considerably. She finally opened her eyes and stared into mine. Her eyes were no longer brown; they never would be again. She was a vampire now.

She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and bent my lips to her ear. "I thought I lost you for a minute there."

"Never," she breathed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" She pulled back to look into my eyes, searching.

I looked away from her eyes. They only reminded me of what I had done to her. "How could you not be?"

"I'm with you. I love you. I get to spend eternity with you." She coaxed my eyes back up to hers.

"I could say the same."

"You see, it's not all bad." She smiled a breathtaking smile, and I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and kissed her. This was the first _real_ kiss we had ever shared. There were no boundaries. I didn't have to hold back to refrain from killing her, nor did I have to break away for her to breathe, and I no longer ran the risk of losing control. It was wonderful.

Emmett's not-so-subtle cough brought us back to reality, and we looked to _our_ family sheepishly. They all had broad smiles on their faces. Bella surely would have been blushing were she human. I couldn't care less. I felt the smile break out across my face and I looked back to her. I kissed her once more--a short peck on the lips--and jumped up off the bed. I extended my hand out to her, and she took it eagerly.

She stood up _very_ quickly, and it clearly caught her by surprise. She stood for a moment, disoriented, and the rest of the family chuckled. Emmett stepped forward and ruffled her hair. "It's a bit different than what you're used to, isn't it?"

She looked at him meekly. "A bit." His arms enveloped her and he let out a booming laugh. She started to laugh with him, and I soon found myself joining in. It was so easy to let my guard down around her, now. It was almost frightening--almost.

I teasingly punched Emmett on the shoulder. "You've had your turn. Give her back."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Do it anyway."

"You can't make me!" He scooped her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder, and ran from the room. Bella squealed and began flailing her limbs, pounding him on the back.

"Put me down, Emmett!" she laughed.

"No! Catch me if you can, Edward!"

I rolled my eyes and ran after him. He had only made it out the front door. It was disappointing, really. I tackled him from behind, and we all landed in a heap on the ground. Bella was still laughing, clutching at her sides. I crawled over to her and put my arms on either side of her head. She smiled up at me, but her expression soon changed to a sly grin. She was soon gone from underneath me, and I heard her chuckle as she disappeared into the trees. I smiled a sly grin of my own and took off after her. I followed her scent; it hadn't changed. Running like this was exhilarating. I could hear her breathing from up ahead, and put forth an extra burst of speed. I ran around her in a wide arc and stood in her presumed path. She had been looking behind her to see if I was in close pursuit and didn't know I was here until she ran into me. She bounced back off of my chest, and I caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up and me. "Cheater."

"How so?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a very good reason."

"It should be."

I didn't respond; I only looked down at her. After the brief moment of silence, Bella spoke up.

"Let's go to the meadow," she recommended.

"Okay, do-"

"Race ya!" She was already gone. I followed close behind.

I could see her weaving among the trees up ahead and tries to catch up to her. The strength she possessed as a newborn was making it slightly difficult.

All of a sudden, she stopped. I assumed she was waiting for me to catch up. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Gotcha." She didn't answer, still frozen. I walked around her to look at her face, and noticed that her eyes blazed, hungry. I soon discovered why.

**(A/N: I was going to leave it there, but decided not to. You people are lucky I'm in a good mood.)**

I quickly realized the scent that made her freeze up like she did. It smelled of blood: human blood. I could see the battle raging in her eyes, a battle she was rapidly losing. I grabbed her and ran in the opposite direction. She snapped out of it when she realized what I was doing. Her instincts were in control, now. She fought against me trying to get away. "Bella, stop! Get a hold of yourself! Calm down!"

She bared her teeth and growled at me in response. She began to claw at my back and shoulders, tearing my shirt as a result. Her nails hurt. It was hard to imagine my Bella this way, but it was what she was, now. I had done this to her. I had turned her into the vicious animal that she was now.

We were getting to a much safer distance away; the air was clearing. The hiker's scent was fading, nearly nonexistent. Bella began to regain her composure. I ran a little further and set her down with her back against a tree. I put my hands on her shoulders, restraining her, and looked into her eyes. "Breath, Bella." Just like old times. She growled and lashed out at me. Her nails raking across my chest and I flinched, allowing only a gasp to escape my lips. She brought her teeth down into my shoulder and I moaned, closing my eyes against the pain. This seemed to snap her out of it, and she looked up at me with confused eyes. I could feel her eyes on my face and heard her gasp as she saw what she had done to me.

"Edward! What did I do to you?! I'm so sorry!" she cried, horrified.

I looked up at her and opened my eyes. "It's nothing, Bella. Don't be sorry."

"But your shoulder…" She reached out her hand and delicately touched my shoulder. She heard my sharp intake of breath at her touch, and started apologizing all over again.

"Bella, stop, I'm fine. It just stings a little. How are you? Are you okay, now?"

"I'm fine. Oh, Edward, look at what I've done to you!"

"I've told you already; it's nothing, now are you okay? Do you want to go back to the house?" She looked down in shame. I coaxed her face back up and kissed her. "I'm fine," I assured her, yet again. I looked into her eyes trying to get the message across. She held my gaze, searching. "Let's go back. You can ride on my back, if you'd like." I turned my back to her and looked over my shoulder. Bad idea. Her eyes widened and she started to sob. I internally groaned. I sighed and picked her up in my arms and ran home.

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 14. I got an idea in the middle of doing homework and just had to write it. I'm on my friend's computer right now (we were working on our HW together). I know I said it'd be a while, but I couldn't stand to leave you hanging. Tell me if it needs work; I did it in a rush. Gotta hit the books! Review! **


	15. Panic

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim again.

**A/N: Okay, here it is. I feel so bad leaving you hanging for so long, but my life has just calmed down enough for me to write again. I hope this was worth the wait! :)**

**Ch. 15-Panic**

Edward's POV

I knew something was wrong as I neared the house. I could feel it. It didn't take Jasper's gift to figure it out. I could tell Bella felt it too by the way her body tensed in my arms. She looked close to tears. I'm assuming because she thought this was in response to what happened earlier. I wasn't so sure.

Alice's thoughts rang with shocking clarity through my mind. _Edward, get your butt back here! We have major problems! I just had a vision! _I sped up and burst through the door shortly after.

Everyone was in some state of distress. Alice was cradled in Jasper's arms on the couch. Rosalie sat in an armchair glaring at nothing in particular. Carlisle was pacing, lost in thought. _What are we going to do?! Bella can't stand blood, and humans are going to be knocking on our door tomorrow. _That answered that question: Alice _had_ seen the outcome of Bella's first hunting trip. It also raised a few more…

I gently sat her on the couch next to Alice and went to stand in front of the tiny vampire. I rested my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Alice, what did you see?"

She looked me squarely back in the eye when she answered. "Charlie wakes up tomorrow."

"No," I whispered. That would explain Carlisle's train of thought. Charlie was going to wake up…and come here…with Bella…a newborn vampire. I turned to face my father. "What are we going to do?" I looked to Bella. She wore an expression that revealed nothing but terror on her face. I sat down next to her and gathered her into my arms and pressed my face into her hair. "It'll be okay," I whispered into her ear.

"How can you say that?!" She cried, throwing her hands up. "Charlie is coming here tomorrow, and I'm probably going to kill him!" She buried her face in my shoulder.

"We'll find a way. I promise." I ran my hands through her hair in what I hoped to be a soothing manner. I looked back up to Carlisle questioningly. _Well, there aren't many options. I told the hospital that I've been treating her—and you for that matter—here, so she can't disappear. He has to see her. I guess we'll have to remodel the room next to my office and make it look like a hospital room fit to treat the two of you. Time to brush up on your acting skills, Edward._

A solution. "It's a very good plan, Carlisle, but what about Bella? She can't come in contact with any humans."

"I'll tell them that he has to stay out of the room; your immune systems are very weak and can't fight off anything his proximity would offer. We'll replace the door with one that has a glass panel in it so he can see her and be satisfied, but he won't be able to contaminate the air."

"I am here, you know," Bella interjected. "You can't keep me out of the loop anymore. I can hear you perfectly fine."

I looked at her sheepishly. I had forgotten about that particular attribute… "Well, we won't have to explain it to you, then."

"Nice save, my brother."

I glared at Emmett across the room.

"It's settled, then. Now all that we have to do is get that room redecorated. Alice-" Carlisle began, but was soon interrupted.

"I'm on it. Don't worry about a thing; it'll be perfect." She had already grabbed her keys and was headed for the door. She paused with her hand on the knob. "Rosalie, are you coming or what?"

She looked up, taken by surprise. "Wha-oh, yes. I'm coming." She gracefully got up from the couch and walked out the door after Alice. I heard the engine come to life and then the crunch of the gravel as Alice drove down the driveway.

I breathed a sigh of relief now that we had that particular problem solved. "You see, I told you that it'd all work out. There's nothing to be upset about." I buried my face in her hair.

She suddenly grew outraged. She pushed me away and jumped up from the couch. "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, Edward!" She ran from the room and I heard the door to our bedroom slam closed.

Bella's POV

How could he possibly know that everything would be alright?! I'm probably going to kill someone, and he's all calm and collected! What is wrong with him?! And I always said he _over_reacted! I pushed myself out of his arms and ran from the room. "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, Edward!" I yelled, suddenly remembering the old saying.

Once in the safety of the empty room, I threw myself onto the bed and just cried. I cried out my frustrations and fears. I cried, wishing for the release tears would have brought.

I wasn't there long before I heard a knock on the door. "Go away, Edward." The pillow I had buried my face in muffled my voice.

He didn't. "Bella, I'm sorry. Please open the door, Love."

"No." My voice was still distorted.

I heard him sigh. "Love, we don't have to stay. We can figure something else out. If you're not comfortable with this, tell me what you want to do. Just tell me what you want." His voice had grown desperate. I still didn't answer him; I couldn't. My voice had disappeared. He was making it exceedingly difficult to stay mad at him. "Just tell me what to do…" His plea was a whisper.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the door and yanked it out of my way. He was taken by surprise at my sudden actions and fell slightly forward. He had been leaning on the door with his forehead on his arms. He didn't fall far before I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He slowly returned my embrace. His cheek rested on my head and one hand delicately held the back of my head while the other wrapped around my back holding me securely to him. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was stupid."

"Never. You're never stupid, Bella."

"Stop arguing with me," I mumbled.

"Whatever you say, Bella, Whatever you say," was his whispered response.

"I love you, Edward. Will you forgive me? I was just upset about the whole 'I'm going to kill someone' thing-"

"Of course, my love. Of course you are forgiven. Could you possibly find it in that incredibly large heart of yours to forgive _me_?"

"For what?" I looked him in the eye.

"For acting how I did down there. I was incredibly rude. I never even consulted you on the matter. It does involve you, after all. You're one of us now."

I saw the corners of his lips threatening to pull up into a smile. I was glad that he was happy about that particular fact. "Of course, my love," I answered, quoting him. I reached up and kissed him.

It had progressed passed the human-Bella boundaries and was getting intense. I was so glad that I didn't have to break away for air anymore. How had he put up with me for so long?

"Hey you two, Alice and Rosalie are back!" Emmett called up through the house. "Get your butts down here and bring some stuff in!"

I pulled away with a groan. Edward's face showed the same signs of disappointment I was feeling. He grinned slyly and kissed me again. I happily complied.

"Don't make me come up there and drag you down!"

We ignored him.

"We should probably get down there," I said against his lips.

"Probably."

Not long after, Emmett called up yet again. "I'm not carrying this in by myself! I'll drag you out! Don't think I won't!"

I pulled away with a groan. "I guess we'll have to go, now."

"I suppose so."

I huffed, annoyed, and grabbed his hand. I hauled him down the stairs and out to Alice's now-filled Porsche. He followed easily behind, laughing all the way. I rolled my eyes.

I reached into the dark depths of Alice's car and grabbed a few cans of paint. "Here. Take these." I shoved them into his chest and made to shoo him away with my hands, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am." He made to salute me, but was refrained by the paint that now filled his arms. I rolled my eyes for the second time that evening.

"Just take them inside." I gathered up bags of my own and headed for the house.

As soon as I walked in the door, Alice had relieved me of my load and had run upstairs with it. I faintly heard a, "Geeze, you guys are slow," as she disappeared around the corner at the top of the stairs. I shook my head and turned around to go get another load.

A short while and three outfits later, we had finished the room. Emmett had "accidentally" spilled paint on both Alice and Rosalie's clothes and they had to go change. Upon her return, Alice found two white drops on my jeans and forced me to change. I very reluctantly complied—only after she threatened to throw away my favorite pair of tennis shoes. So now, here we were, admiring our handiwork. Carlisle walked in with a white sheet and draped it on one of the beds completing the look.

"Nicely done, everyone. It looks very authentic—I would know," I said, tapping my temple. Everyone gave a short laugh.

Emmett clapped me on the back. "You would, wouldn't you?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, but, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's face become blank. I ran over to her. I rested my hands on her shoulders and looked into her panicked eyes. "Alice, what did you see?"

**A/N: I have no idea where most of that came from, but I hope it was satisfactory. I know you wanted Charlie's POV, but after I wrote it, I realized too much had to happen before I could write his POV. It's in the next chapter, I promise. Anyway, for a better way to continue, I had to add on to the last sentence of chapter 12. It now reads:**

_Alice said something to him, and he gently picked Bella up and carried her body off into the woods as my eyes drifted closed and the world faded to black._

**Anywho, hope you liked it, and chapter 16 will be up soon. It's partially written (Charlie's POV), so I should finish it shortly. Review or I'll keep it!!**


	16. The Waiting Game

**A/N: Please don't hurt me!! I know I promised Charlie's POV, but it's turning out to be way longer than I expected it to be. I know this is short, but Charlie's POV will be extra long. If I posted them together, it would be insanely long. It will be up soon, as soon as I finish it correctly (It just didn't seem right after I wrote it the last time), and as soon as you review. I felt bad leaving you on such a cliffy for so long, so here this is—separately. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Ch. 16- The Waiting Game**

Edward's POV

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella was staring into her eyes.

"It's too late," she whispered.

"What are you—" Bella's question was cut of by a knock on the door.

Everyone's head whipped towards the door. I could smell a human's potent scent standing on the other side. According to his thoughts, it was Deputy Collins, and he was here to check on Bella and myself since we were supposedly in critical condition. He was hoping that we were conscious so that he could get some answers as to what happened a few days ago. Charlie obviously couldn't tell him anything.

I looked to Bella, and she was holding her breath with a panicked look in her eyes. I ran to her and carried her upstairs into the newly-finished room. I laid her down on the bed and instructed her to change into a hospital gown Carlisle had brought home.

"What's he doing here, Edward?" she frantically whispered. She sat on the edge of the bed, already changed, and looked anxiously back at me.

"He wants to see how we're…progressing."

I could almost imagine her non-existent heart accelerating. "Relax, Bella. He won't jeopardize your control. Carlisle is only going to show him our unconscious forms lying in here and send him on his way. Hopefully, that will satisfy him. All that you have to do is lie still. Can you do that?"

She nodded and crawled under the blanket. She looked tense; that wouldn't fool anyone. I walked over and stood beside her. I brushed my hands across her face and whispered, "Relax, Bella. You have to relax."

She opened her eyes and stared into mine. "I'm scared," she confessed.

"You'll be fine." I suddenly picked up traces of Carlisle's thoughts. He was leading Officer Collins upstairs. "Hurry, lie down. They're coming."

She nodded and lay back down. I pulled the blanket up to her mid-chest and smoothed the hair out of her face. "Relax," I breathed against her lips. I kissed her and went to my bed and quickly changed. I looked over to her and she was absolutely still…frozen. "You have to breathe, Bella." Her lips pulled up slightly at the corners—from the irony, I'm sure—and she took a deep breath.

I heard Carlisle walking down the hallway. Bella still was uneasy, so I began to hum her lullaby very quietly to only her. Jasper's thoughts told me that it had the desired effect.

They were outside the door, now. _They look awful. I can't believe Chief Swan would do something like this._ "What do you think is going to happen, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle thought his response through thoroughly before answering. "It's hard to tell. They're both in a very unstable condition. I'm doing everything I can. They're fine now, but I could lose them both any minute. Edward is worse off than Bella." He made his voice strained and slow as he referred to me. "He was barely alive when Jasper fished him out of the river, but Bella is by no means on the road to recovery. I just hate not knowing." His voice grew soft at the end. I could see Carlisle's appearance through the deputy's thoughts, and he looked absolutely worn—perfect.

_Nicely done, Edward. You look absolutely horrible. Bella looks like she's a mess, so that's good, too. Keep it up. I'll try to get him out of here as soon as I can._ I didn't dare nod my head to acknowledge that I heard him.

Officer Collins finally voiced a question that he had been pondering the whole time he had been here. "What do you think happened out there?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"I don't have a clue. All I know is that whatever did happen, my children ended up with bullets in their chests."

_Children…Dr. Cullen's really attached to her, isn't he. I don't know how Chief Swan can think that Edward is a bad kid. He risked his life for her, and look at where it got him; he's almost dead. He's got good parents. I can't believe that he could possibly be as bad as the Chief makes him sound. And we might not ever know what happened out there if they don't wake up…I feel horrible about this whole thing._ "Well, I'll let you get back to work, then, Dr. Cullen. When they wake up, could you give me a call? I need to ask them a few questions."

"When they're up to it, I'll give you a call," Carlisle agreed.

"Thanks. My condolences." He dipped his head with respect and turned to leave. Carlisle showed him to the door.

I waited until I heard him slam his car door and then went to Bella's side. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me. We sat in silence for a moment. It would never grow uncomfortable so long as it was with her.

Suddenly, she broke the silence with an incredibly innocent question, nothing like I expected. "Edward, can I change my clothes? This thing is itchy."

I chuckled. "Of course."

She smiled and hopped down from the bed. She waited, fully aware that Alice wouldn't let her get away with putting her old outfit back on.

Alice didn't disappoint. She dashed in moments later with a dress fit for any runway. Bella took it eagerly. Alice cleared her throat.

"What?"

"Do you mind?" Alice stood with her hands on her hips and tapped her toe on the floor. Bella rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

She was back moments later having already run upstairs to the bathroom and changed. She ran into my arms and buried her face in my chest. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait," I replied.

**A/N: I hope that was satisfactory for what I gave you. School is keeping me really busy, so I don't have as much time to write this. Once Charlie's POV is up (It will be next. I swear over all of my copies of Twilight it is.), you'll see why this has to come first. If you review, I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter (hint hint nudge nudge). : )**

**I've gotten lots of hits, but only five reviews for this chapter all day. That's not very good--you guys can do much better than that--you've done it before. I've gotten at least ten reviews per chapter for a while, and I'd like to keep it up. :) I've finished Charlie's POV and found it satisfactory, so whenever you all can convince me you want it, I'll post it. Review! **


	17. Clear

**A/N: Here it is…the moment you've all been waiting for. I personally like how this chapter turned out—hope you do, too.  
I said that I'd send a preview to those who reviewed, but I got enough reviews soon enough, so I'll just post the whole chapter. (I checked before I went to bed last night, and this is the first chance I've had to get online again.)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!**

**Ch. 17-Clear  
**Charlie's POV

I groaned as pain consumed my body. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I took in the boring white walls, the curtain in the middle of the room, and inhaled the sanitary smell of a hospital. I tried to sit up, but a hand pushed my shoulder down. "Take it easy, there, Chief." I was about to protest, but realized that it was my deputy.

"What's going on, Ryan? What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" I stared at him, confused. "Great," he grumbled.

"What's going on? Answer me!"

"Well, I don't know what happened—no one does. We were hoping you could tell us."

"Tell you what?! If you don't answer me—"

"Calm down, Chief. Stress isn't good for you right now."

"Why the hell not?!"

"You've been unconscious for almost the past week. Now you need to relax."

That would explain the wooziness and the headache. Come to think of it, my ribs weren't feeling the greatest either. I tried to readjust myself to find a more comfortable position, but only made pain flare up in my chest. I flinched and stayed still. "I'm listening." I used a stern, authoritative voice.

"Well, uh, you see…"

"Spit it out, Collins."

"Well, we were chasing Cullen like you told us to, but it was hard to follow him in the woods. I heard gunshots, and a splash, and screaming, but by the time I found you, you were unconscious, and there wasn't anyone else there. I found blood and-"

Blood. All of the memories came flooding back. Edward Cullen. Back. With Bella. Arrested. Escaped and running. I followed him. I shot him. There was a witness… "Oh my God! Bella! What happened to her?! Where is she?! Is she okay?!" I threw the blanket off and tried to get out of bed, but he wouldn't let me. "Damn it, Ryan, let me up! I have to find her! I…I… Oh my God, what did I do?!"

"Bella's…not well." He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Where is she?!" I demanded.

"Doctor Cullen is taking care of her."

"She's here?" I asked, taken by surprise at his latest statement.

"Not exactly," he started. "Yet," he whispered. I don't think he meant for me to hear him, but I did, and I wasn't letting it go.

"What do you mean _yet_," I asked.

"Umm…"

"Tell me," I growled.

"She's not doing very well, and uh, she might end up…here…in the basement." He looked down at his feet, not willing to meet my gaze.

All of the fight left me in that instant. I was suddenly exhausted. I sank back into the pillows. My daughter was dying. I had done this to her. It was all my fault. "Take me to her," I whispered.

"I can't, Chief. You have to stay here."

"I don't give a damn what you can and can't do, Collins. Take me to my daughter. That's an order." My voice grew louder in anger and became fierce.

He was torn between doing what he was supposed to do and what Itold him to do. I gave him a hard stare as I go out of the bed. He didn't stop me. I stepped into the bathroom to change my clothes and didn't look at him as I walked out the door. "Let's go."

We were in the cruiser heading towards the Cullen residence a short while later. It all seemed so familiar. I had driven down this road not long ago and made the biggest mistake of my life. It had led to what had nearly killed my daughter—to what still might. And all of this over a boy. Speaking of which… "How's Dr. Cullen's son?" I whispered.

I saw his knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. "Worse than Bella." He answered softly. "When I was here yesterday, he looked dead already. He was so pale, and hardly breathing. My jaw clenched, and I brought my hands to my face. I ran them up and down a few times and then let them fall into my lap with a sigh. My head fell back against the headrest. He looked sideways at me. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Between you and me?" He nodded curtly. "Yesterday, well, a few days ago, rather, I would have said it wasn't good enough, but today, I'm not so sure. I don't know what I want anymore, or what I'm going to do. I can't trust myself."

He looked extremely uncomfortable. "What is it, Ryan?"

He glanced sideways at me briefly. "Well, uh, if either of them die…you'll have be charged with murder…and if they don't…it's still considered attempted murder. Depending on the lasting damage-"

"I get it, Ryan. You don't have to explain it to me. Oh my god, what have I done? She had her whole life ahead of her, and I took it away from her! That boy ruined everything!" A new thought passed through my mind. "And I ruined his life, too," I whispered.

Ryan announced our arrival and broke me out of my reverie. I stumbled out of the cruiser and hobbled behind Collins up to the door. He knocked and the door was pulled away to reveal a sullen-looking Dr. Cullen. He saw who it was and pulled the door open further and silently gestured to the sofa in the living room. We took our hats off as we entered the silent house and went to sit down. He followed behind us.

Before I sat down, I turned to him and asked, "How are they, Dr. Cullen?"

He grimaced and looked at the floor. "Not well," he whispered. His hands were shoved into his pockets.

I was amazed he could even be in the same room as me right now. I had caused his son to be on his deathbed, and my daughter, whom I knew he loved as another daughter, was right next to him, equally hard off. I didn't know what to say to him. "How's your wife?" I blurted out—not the greatest thing to say…at all.

His eyes closed against the images I was sure were pouring through his mind right now. "I'm sorry. I-"

He held up his hand to stop the words that were beginning to pour from my mouth and paused to collect himself. He dropped his hand and looked me in the eye. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to see my daughter," I replied indignantly. Anger suddenly flared up inside of me. Wasn't it obvious?

"I think she made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with you at the station. I can't say that I blame her, and I don't want you anywhere near my son, either."

"But I'm her father!"

"Biologically speaking, yes, you are, but being a father is more than blood. As I see it, you're no more a father to her than Mr. Collins is." He gestured to my deputy as he said this.

"And I suppose you think you are?! I have every right to see her! She's _my _daughter!"

"She might as well be my daughter. I love her as my own."

"As do I." Esme Cullen had walked in on our little argument and interrupted us. Her face was grave and she walked over to Carlisle's side. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She turned her face into his chest. "They're getting worse," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and excused himself from the room to go check on them, I assumed.

"Might I add that she _is _a legal adult; you can't make all of her decisions for her anymore." Her voice was soft, but her words came through loud and clear.

"My house, my rules," I grumbled, not meaning for her to hear. She did.

"This is not your house." Her voice was fierce.

"I wasn't talking about _this _house. I'm talking about mine—the one Bella lives in, therefore, she will obey my rules."

"She doesn't live with you anymore, or have you forgotten? She made her decision, and she wishes to stay with us, so stay she will."

"I will not allow her to live under the same roof as that _boy_!"

"That _boy _is my son! The same one that you shot in the back because he was out looking to protect Bella, the girl he loves more than his own life! From you!" She broke down then and collapsed onto the couch. Carlisle rushed in to see what had happened. He gathered her into his arms and led her upstairs.

He stormed down the stairs a moment later, anger clear in his eyes. "What did you say to her?!" He yelled, but in hushed tones. "She's distraught! What could have possibly brought you to say something to her that would upset her so?"

His tirade was brought to an immediate halt by screams echoing down from an upper level. "Carlisle! Carlisle, come here! Something's wrong! Hurry!"

He didn't pay me a second glance and ran to his wife. I looked to Officer Collins as if asking his opinion on whether or not to follow, and he shrugged. I turned and ran after Dr. Cullen praying that Bella wasn't the one that took a turn for the worse.

I reached the second level and heard a door slam open into a wall above me and realized that I had to go up another level. I arrived on the third floor huffing and puffing and looked wildly around to try to figure out which room they were in. It wasn't hard.

A steady wail resounded through the empty halls and made my heart speed up. I had heard that sound too much recently, and knew exactly what it entailed. I could only hope that it wasn't hooked up to Bella.

I saw the blanket outside the door—she must have been sleeping here—and heard the desperate cries coming from inside and knew without any doubt in my mind that that was where they were. I ran to the door jam, and, looking through the window, a gruesome sight met my eyes.

A flat, green line inched across the screen. Carlisle was hunched over the unmoving body on the bed frantically doing chest compressions. Esme was on her knees, clutching the pale hand, sobbing uncontrollably. I watched helplessly.

Little Alice dashed in wheeling a cart with a defibrillator on it. Carlisle reached over to grab the paddles, and, while doing so, revealed to me who lay on the bed.

His hair was knotted from days of laying on it, and his face was thin and pale. His eyes stared into space, unmoving, unseeing. Carlisle tore his shirt open and brushed it out of the way. Alice gently pulled Esme away from her son, and they stood together against the wall, silently looking on at the scene unfolding before them. He squeezed gel onto the paddles and rubbed them together. "Clear," he yelled.

Both Esme and Alice flinched when Edward's body arched off of the table. There was silence for a moment as the charge was delivered into his body, but the droning beep resumed. I frantically looked over to Bella to make sure that her heart was still beating, but I couldn't see the monitor; the door blocked my view.

My eyes darted back to Edward when the monitor paused again. Still nothing. After two more tries, Carlisle laid the paddles back onto the cart and rested his hands on the bed, his head bowed over his son's lifeless body. His shoulders began to heave as he began to sob. He picked up the clipboard lying beside Edward's bed and began to write. "Time of death," he started. He drew in a shaky breath and continued. "Time of death, 2:37 p.m."

Alice slid to the ground in a daze. She curled up into a ball and wrapped her arms around her small body. Esme threw herself at her son lying still on the bed, as if he hadn't been gone before, but her husband's words made it true, final. She cried and cried, clutching at his still form. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from their son. He held her closely in his arms and rocked her gently. I found myself crying, just looking at the sight. Right now, they were a mother and father who had lost their child, not the people that had caused me so much trouble. No parent should have to bury their kin, ever.

In this instant, Edward was a teenager who lost his life much too young. He wasn't the boy my daughter was madly in love with; he was just a boy who left behind a family. I could see that now—that they were in love. Too bad it took his death to make me realize it. And it might cost Bella her life, too.

I looked over to Collins and could see that he was crying, too. "We should go," I whispered. My voice was hoarse. He nodded in agreement.

I was not welcome here anymore; I could figure that much out without anyone telling me. I had caused this—it was by my doing that they were experiencing this grief right now. It was also my fault that they might go through it again if Bella didn't pull out of this. If she did, she'd never talk to me again. I killed the boy she loved. I guess that's what had caused all of this. I was afraid. My little girl was in love and I flipped out.

I stole one last glance back at Bella and the grieving family and turned to walk down the stairs. As we walked down the hallway, Emmett and the two other kids ran down the hall towards the makeshift hospital room. I heard Rosalie scream when she entered the room. The other blonde ran from the room, passed us, and ran down the stairs. He was wiping his eyes the entire time. I heard Emmett's deep voice ring out among the others in a melancholy harmony.

They all wept for the boy lying on the bed, for the boy that was never going to wake up again. They wept for the boy who had his whole life ahead of him. He would've gone on to college, done something with his life; I was sure of that. He could've gone anywhere with the amount of money that family had, but he probably would've gone to the same college that Bella did. A boy with brains like that ending up at some rinky-dink college because of a girl…my girl—it was stupid, but true. He would've gone on to get married—to Bella, I'm sure—and they could've had kids. I hate to think of them that way, but it's true. They could've had their own family; I could've been a grandpa. And I took it all away. I took it all away.

**A/N: Okay, so this is twice as long as usual, so I hope it was worth the wait. Please review!!**


	18. Condemned

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.**

**Ch. 18-Condemned**

Charlie's POV

The ride back to the station was a quiet one. Neither of us knew what to say. I don't know if there was anything I could say. Collins pulled into the lot and stopped in his designated space. He cut the engine and pulled the key out of the slot. We just sat there for a moment. Suddenly, breaking the silence, he started with, "Chief-"

I held up my hand to silence him. "Stop, Collins. Just stop." I shoved the door open and heaved myself out of the car. I slowly walked to the front door of the station and paused with my hand on the knob, steeling myself against what was sure to come. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I walked in and found booking papers and tossed them on Collins desk. I slowly walked over to my desk and stared at the one picture of Bella I had there. She was so beautiful. It was taken when she first got here, before she met Edward. She looked so happy, but never as happy as she was when she was with him. I gently ran my fingers across the top of the frame. I remembered how she was when he left her. How I wish I could've helped her, but there was nothing I could do. She was slowly killing herself, and I couldn't stop it. I had actually helped her speed up the process. How could I have done that?

I reached around my back and took off my gun belt, laying it on the table. I took off my badge and put it beside that. Slowly I walked over to the only cell we had—the same one I had put Cullen in when I started this mess. I turned around and looked at the office I had spent so many hours in. I reached for the door and stared at my hand. Once I closed this door, there was no going back. I couldn't deny it; I couldn't escape it. I was the Chief of Police, and I had to abide by the laws just like everyone else. I closed my eyes and slammed the door closed, sealing my fate.

Edward's POV

Dying was easy. I didn't have to breathe; I didn't have to pretend to be alive. I felt the electrical charges Carlisle was administering through my body, but was unfazed by them. I could see my act through everyone's eyes, but it was so much more vivid in Charlie's than my family's. They knew it was a show; he didn't. He believed that I was dead—which of course was the idea—and it made it all the more traumatic for him. The fact that he couldn't come in to be with Bella never even crossed his mind—I would know. He looked on helplessly from the other side of the glass-paneled door. When Carlisle put down the paddles, he felt sympathy towards everyone…but mostly guilt, for he had done this. He had taken my life from me in a fit if rage. I almost wanted to feel sorry for him, but not after what he had done to Bella. I would never forgive him for that.

I must say, my family's acting skills were superior. Charlie and the Deputy didn't have a doubt in their minds when they left. Once I heard the front door close, I ran to Bella's side and gathered her up in my arms. She kissed all over my chest and face. Jasper's thoughts told me that she was feeling extremely anxious and that throughout our little show, she was extremely panicked. "Bella, what's wrong, Love?"

"I hate this. I was so worried," she mumbled into my chest.

I gave a short laugh. "Bella, there's nothing to be worried about; you know that." I coaxed her eyes up to mine and stared into them, searching.

"She looked away, as if ashamed. "I know, but I still don't like it. I've already lost you once. I don't want that to happen again; I couldn't make it through that again."

"Bella, you'll never lose me. I'll never leave you again. I give you my word."

She drew in a shaky breath. "I'm holding you to that. You can't get away from me that easy again. I can follow you now." She smiled ever so slightly and looked into my eyes.

I smiled back at her and noticed that her eyes were a dim red rather than the vibrant red newborns typically possess for the first year or so after than their change. She saw my expression change and grew panicked again. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Bella. Carlisle, come here for a minute. Look at her eyes."

He walked over and did as I requested. His thoughts were of curiosity. "How peculiar," he murmured.

"What is it?" Bella asked, her voice growing more worried.

"I told you, Bella, it's nothing of great importance. It's just your eyes—they're not typical of a newborn."

"Something's wrong with me?!"

"No, Love, nothing's wrong with you…just different."

Carlisle chose then to interrupt. "You see Bella, your eyes are colored how I would have expected them to be a few months from now."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I haven't come across this before. It could be derived from a multitude of reasons. You lost the majority of the blood in your body before you were changed,"—I couldn't stop myself from cringing at that particular statement--, "so it's likely that that is the reason. The vibrant red eyes are caused from the remnants of the human blood left in a newborns system, and you had hardly any left—which is also what I believe to be the cause of your slightly-longer-than-usual transformation. But it could also be from a completely different reason. It could simply be due to the fact that you are destined to be different, or that you couldn't stand the scent of blood as a human, or even that since you so detested some of the attributes to being a newborn vampire that you are overcoming them faster with better control since you were aware of what you were to become before it actually happened. No one has ever made the decision beforehand, so it's not to be eliminated from the list of possibilities."

"Oh." She looked completely clueless.

"Don't bother yourself with it Bella. We'll figure it out later. Right now, you need to hunt. You haven't had anything so far. Isn't the thirst overwhelming?"

"It's there, but I've been ignoring it. I was concentrating on not killing Charlie."

"Extraordinary," Carlisle whispered. He spoke up then. "You know, Bella, I meant to ask you, How was your thirst during Charlie's visit? You seemed under control, but I still wanted to ask."

"Well, I wasn't exactly _breathing_, and he wasn't in the room, so it was tolerable. I didn't dare open my eyes and look at him though. Or Edward. It would have been too much." Her voice grew quieter as her explanation progressed. I felt horrible for putting her through that, but she _knows _that nothing bad could've happened. I didn't want to go through that again with her, so I simply pulled her closer to my chest. I took comfort in the fact that I couldn't crush her anymore.

I released her small body and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

She smiled slightly and took my hand.

I led us down the staircase and outside. "Let's see how strong your control has really gotten," I said as we took off into the woods.

**A/N: I kind of did this in a hurry. School has been keeping me insanely busy, and I don't really have a chance to write much anymore. We had a three-day weekend for some strange reason—though I'm not complaining—so I took the chance and wrote this. But I encountered another problem. The field up the road from me is getting planted and the discs on the tractor cut our phone lines. I have dial-up Internet (I hate it. It's so slow.), so guess what. No internet, no update. The universe must be against me posting an update.**** I'm really sorry for the wait, and I hope this wasn't too disappointing. Review!!**

**P.S. Please check out my new story. It's called _Hindrance. _It's another angsty fic...I tend to write those more than anything else.**


	19. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I refuse to say it anymore.**

**Ch. 19-Explanations**

Bella's POV

The run was exhilarating. It freed my mind of the stress I had been put under recently, and let me feel free.

I looked over to Edward and he smiled back at me. A scent wafted to my nose in this instant. The look on his face was telling me that he smelled it, too and to go after it. I was shocked at the resistance I was able to put forth. My senses didn't overtake me completely, but the urge for blood was growing stronger. This must be what Edward was talking about before.

The scent was growing stronger, and my resolve weakened considerably. Edward urged me to give in to my senses, but I didn't want to. I didn't want him to see me as the cold-blooded killer that he had turned me into—the very same thing he had been so against. Upon further encouragement, I did as I was instructed and took down a deer. My thirst was quenched, and I felt no need to hunt another animal, so I decided that I wanted to go home. Edward was surprised.

"Are you sure, Bella? You've hardly had enough to be completely content as you are. Newborns are typically bloodthirsty all the time. Don't you feel anything?"

"Annoyance."

"Hilarious. I just want to make sure. Shall we go now?" He held out his hand for me to take. I stood and eyed it suspiciously with my arms folded tightly across my chest. "What now?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About…" he urged.

"About whether or not I want to do _this_." I swiftly reached out and grabbed his hand. I yanked him towards me and pulled my lips to his. It took him a moment to respond. My strength had taken both of us by surprise.

Oh, but respond he did. As soon as the shock wore off, his lips grew wild upon mine. I trailed my fingers up his arm and wrapped my hand around his neck. I arched my body against him, and he brought one hand up and knotted his fingers in my hair as if to hold me there. With his other hand, he pulled my remaining arm up around his neck. Upon releasing my hand, he reached down and slid his hand up under my shirt and let it rest on my lower back. After just a moment, though, he began to kiss me with a new intensity. His no-longer-cold hands pulled me closer to him, and I moved my own hands to either side of his face. He did something then that caught me off guard, but I wasn't about to object to. His tongue flicked out and licked my bottom lip. I wasn't about to stop him, so, in a daze, I let my own tongue dance out to meet his.

The taste was indescribable. I had always thought that he smelled good, but this was no comparison; it was far better tan I could've ever imagined. Edward took advantage of my moment of weakness and pressed my back into a tree. I hitched my leg up around his hip and he allowed his hand that was once on my back to run up and down my thigh. Compared to this, Heaven had nothing to offer.

Without any warning whatsoever, Edward was ripped away from me and thrown through a few trees, landing about fifty yards away from where he had previously stood with me. Only two things could do that, and only one of them had reason to.

**A/N: I wanted to end it there and leave you all with a cliffy, but it was just so short, and I couldn't bring myself to do that to you—although only four reviews last chapter…I should've. Was it really that bad?**

Jacob stared down at me for a moment. Sorrow filled his eyes when he realized what I had become, but it was quickly replaced with a murderous rage that could only be described as such. He turned away and his glare came to rest upon Edward. "You did this to her!" he yelled. "I'll kill you for it! I'll kill you all!"

He launched himself at Edward and exploded into a wolf in mid leap. I screamed at him to stop and to let me explain, but he didn't listen to me. I made to run at him and get him to hear me out, but Edward wouldn't allow it. "Don't Bella, stay—"

His sentence was cut off as Jacob landed on him knocking all of the air out of his lungs. I cried out to him to stop, but he ignored me. Fierce snarls rang out among the trees, and birds flew up out of their roosts into the sky. Jacob threw Edward into a tree with a swipe of his paw, and the trunk snapped landing just to the right of me. After assuring himself that I was okay—it was going to take a while to break himself of that habit—Edward, with a lightning-fast movement, knocked all four of the wolf's legs out from underneath him. I felt the ground shake from the impact. In an instant, Jacob was up again. Edward wasn't trying to hurt him, only stop him, so Jacob was hardly fazed at all. All I wanted was for Jacob to calm down enough to phase back to his human form so that we could explain the situation to him, and this would be over with.

Edward got in a couple more hits before he was knocked to the ground by a surprise hit. Jacob was on top of him in an instant. His front paw pressed down on Edward's throat, and he glared down at Edward. Fierce growls still ripped from his throat, and his lips were pulled back to expose his glistening teeth. Edward was rendered immobile due to Jacob's enormous restraining form on top of him. All of his extremities were pinned to the ground. I watched, as if in slow motion, as Jacob's teeth aimed towards my love's throat.

Several things happened simultaneously in that instant. Jacob lunged for Edward's exposed throat; I heard someone run out of the underbrush from behind me, but could care less as to who it was, and said person grabbed onto my shoulder to restrain me as I readied myself to pounce on Jacob myself. Upon this touch, I felt a surge of power run through me. As if my one wish was granted, Jacob's trembling lessened, and he was knocked slightly backwards—along with his teeth. He phased instantly back and looked up in confusion, all the rage gone from his eyes. I looked back at him with the same expression mirrored on my face. He quickly covered himself, and I looked away, embarrassed.

Upon turning around, I saw who had run into the small clearing behind me. Jasper peered back at me in shock at what had just happened. His eyes searched mine for a moment, and, upon concluding that I had no idea what had just happened either, didn't bother asking me.

Edward's arms snaking around my waist made me gasp in surprise. I quickly spun around in his embrace and threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I didn't particularly want to interrupt, but I couldn't think clearly without seeing for myself that he was all right. I pulled away and began doing a brief inspection of his body—nothing missing. All limbs were present and accounted for—what a relief. His clothes were torn and dirty, but other than that, he was okay. I kissed him again forcefully now that I knew he wasn't injured but pulled away quickly. I ran my fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes. He smiled back at me—that wonderfully crooked grin of his. "Love, I'm fine."

"I just wanted to make sure."

Edward's POV

Bella's obsession over my well-being was quite humorous. Though I was in some pain, I wasn't about to tell her that. I didn't deem it necessary to enlighten her with all of the details. She didn't realize how close it had actually been, nor did she need to. Jacob sprung a spur-of-the-moment assault on me, and I hadn't seen it coming at all. I was able to dodge most of his blows, but he hadn't thought about the last that left me pinned to the ground at all. He was a good fighter; I'll give him that. Jasper's thoughts interrupted my musings. _You're a liar. It's perfectly clear that you're not fine._

"To you, maybe," I mouthed back so that Bella wouldn't hear. "Let's not bring unnecessary attention to it." _Whatever you say. _"So, how did you come to be here, Jasper?" I asked conversationally, trying to draw Bella's attention away from myself.

"I was out hunting and heard all of the snarling, so I decided to come investigate," he explained. "Speaking of which…" he added.

Jacob strode out from the other side of a particularly dense clump of underbrush semi-clothed. The anger had returned, and he glared at us all. "Explain," was all he said.

"Well, we don't know how that happened. We were just getting to the part where you were mysteriously thrown off of me." Purposely not answering the question I knew he was really asking.

"Not that," he snarled. "_That." _He gestured with his chin towards Bella, and she shied away from his menacing eyes into me. "How do you explain the fact that she is one of you now? You murdered her!" His hands began to shake again.

"Calm yourself, wolf, or get off our land," Jasper ordered. Jacob glared at him in response, but did make an effort to calm himself. He wanted to know if there was a legitimate reason behind Bella's change, or if he could declare war.

"We were not the ones to murder her. Her father did…inadvertently," I offered.

"How so?" he asked. "Charlie's not a bloodsucker."

"He left us no choice but to change her. He shot her because she was a witness to his initial crime."

"Which was…" he prompted.

"Killing me."

He looked at me in confusion. "But he can't…"

"Yes, very impressive. Gold star for you," Bella interjected sarcastically. "He shot him! Charlie shot Edward! And I saw him do it, so he shot me, too! He killed his own daughter! I would've died, but Edward saved me!" She broke down into sobs and hid her face against my chest again. I gently held her head there with one hand and wrapped the other around her back. I kissed her temple and looked back to Jacob.

"He left us no choice. I refuse to lose her."

"But bullets can't—"

"How can you expect me to keep walking when he just unloaded his magazine at my back? No human could do that. I fell into the river, thinking he would just leave, now that his goal had been fulfilled, but Bella had run into the clearing just as I fell and subsequently became a witness to his crime. He couldn't have that, so he aimed and fired without realizing whom he was aiming at. The bullet lodged into her shoulder and Carlisle couldn't remove it, so I did the only thing I could."

"You didn't have to do this!" he argued.

"What choice did I have? There was no other option."

He remained silent. "Now, do you care to explain what you are doing on our land to begin with?"

"Well, you were supposedly dead—no one in town or at the school knew why, so I came to find out what was going on. Bella had disappeared, and the pack assumed she was with _you_, so I came to find out the real story and decide whether or not it all meant war."

"Does it, Jake? Does it really have to come to that? No one planned this ahead of time; it just happened. We had no choice." Bella's voice was small. She looked up at him and he stared back.

"They broke the treaty…" his voice wasn't very enthusiastic, and for that, I was grateful. Bella always was and always would be his weakness, no matter what she had become, now.

"We will fight you, and we will win." Jasper was already going over battle plans in his head.

_I know._ Jacob's thoughts rang through my head. I looked at him, and when our eyes met, an understanding was reached. There would be no war.

**A/N: I really hope you liked that. I'm pretty pleased with it myself. I'm so sorry that it took so long! I feel so bad! Truthfully, I wrote most of it in Physics…shh…we won't tell anyone that slight detail. Anyway, REVIEW—tell me what you think or what you might want to happen. I'm open to suggestions!**


	20. Limitations

**CH. 20-Limitations**  
Bella's POV

Edward still cradled me in his arms, and I was in no hurry to move. Jacob had left, and Jasper followed shortly after, discreetly giving us some privacy to talk things over. Though he left without a word, I could still feel the unease and confusion rolling off of him. Both were understandable. There was no way to tell if Jacob would remain true to his word, and there was no explanation for what had just happened. I was almost positive it was because of me—that my special ability was making itself known. I just wished I knew what it was…or what it meant. I wondered what Edward thought of this. He didn't say a word to shed any light on the topic, and it left me guessing as to what he was truly feeling.

I looked up into his eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of love come over me. He looked down at me and the emotion in his eyes made my cold heart melt. I stretched up on my toes to kiss him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He responded willingly and wound his own arms around my torso holding me tightly to him. Had I been human, he would have crushed me by now, but the only thing I could feel was the need for him to hold me closer.

_I can't believe how lucky I am to have her accept me after everything I've done to her._

"Believe it. You were the very best part of my life, and always will be." I said against his lips.

I felt his entire body freeze. I pulled away to look up into his eyes, confused. He stared back at me, wide-eyed, revealing nothing. "What did you just say, Bella?"

I feared that he was angry with me. "Edward, please don't be angry with me. It's the truth. You need to accept that you're not the monster you make yourself out to be."

"No, Bella, I'm not angry with you—never. But I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. And you'd better start believing that I accept you because it going to be a hellish eternity otherwise—one that will most likely be cut short if you leave me again."

"Of course not, Bella, never. I swear to you that I will never leave you again. That was the worst mistake I've ever made—one I don't intend on making again. But I didn't _say_ anything."

"What are you talking about Edward? I can't read minds. I don't hear anything right now. What are you thinking?"

"About how much I love you…and about how confused I am. I have no idea what's going on."

"Well, that makes two of us."

He smiled down at me. "Let's get back to the house and ask Carlisle what he thinks about the recent events."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good. That's all that I can come up with right now." He grinned crookedly down at me.

"What can I say? I'm a freak."

He laughed heartily at my allusion to the beginning of our time together. Most of my life was growing increasingly fuzzy with my change, but every moment I had spent with Edward was burned crystal-clear into my mind, and for that, I couldn't be more grateful.

He scooped me up into his arms and took off running towards home. He laughed as I struggled to get down and run on my own. I squealed and laughed with him but grew no closer to being set free, so I gave up and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing in his glorious scent.

I waited until Edward breezed up the steps to jump down from his arms. I quickly kissed him and turned to head into the house. As I reached for the doorknob, Edward quickly wrapped one arm around me pinning my arms to my sides and pressed his other hand across my mouth and nose. I started to ask—though unintelligibly—what he was doing but suddenly found myself standing a very long distance away from the house. I couldn't even see it any more. Edward released his grip covering my mouth but still kept a firm grasp around my torso. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"There's a human in our house. The coroner from the hospital is gone, so a doctor came to talk to Carlisle about an autopsy…and a funeral."

I was silent. I knew exactly what funeral they were talking about. I didn't even want to think about it. I couldn't stand to think of Edward that way. "Oh." It was a pathetic answer, but it was all that my muddled brain could come up with.

"Yes. It would appear that since Carlisle would do the autopsy if this situation arose, they might just not do one at all—which works out perfectly. It is definitely against regulations, but they can't ask Carlisle to examine his own son's body. None of the other doctors are anywhere near certified to do it, so now they're just talking about the funeral arrangements.

"He actually came to pick up a body, but neither of them are thinking about that now, so I don't know what's going on, but I need to go in case he wants to leave with one. Alice is on her way with Jasper; he doesn't want to risk anything right now either, so they can stay here with you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He started to leave after looking over my shoulder and seeing Alice there.

"Edward, wait!" I heard them both approach me from behind but didn't acknowledge them; there was too much flying through my mind.

He turned back to me and held the tops of my arms comfortingly. "Yes, Love?"

"I don't know, just…just…" I let my head fall to my chest. This was an emotional roller coaster, and it was wearing me out.

He tensed. I knew why. I heard his thoughts again, and, judging by the look on his face, he heard mine. What was going on?! "Bella, I know this is hard, and what just happened only makes it worse, but I just need you to trust me and we'll talk about everything later." He paused, and I could see the same thing from Carlisle's mind that he could. "Dr. Mutch wants to go upstairs. I have to go!" He kissed my forehead and was gone.

I collapsed onto the ground and Alice quickly wrapped her arms around me for comfort. "Alice what's going on?" I wailed. I could feel the calming waves Jasper was sending me, but I didn't want to be calm. I wanted to let myself feel what I was feeling because I had to figure it out. "Jasper, please stop," I said through clenched teeth. The calming sensation immediately ceased.

"Bella, everything will be fine. There's really nothing to be worried about. You just—"

My vision abruptly faded to black but then morphed into a church. I looked down upon the scene as if suspended from the ceiling.

Edward stood at an altar in a church dressed in a tux along with Emmett, who held an open bible in his hands. Standing across from Edward was myself. I was dressed in a gorgeous white gown and honestly looked beautiful—a word I had never associated with myself. We were both smiling madly at one another, and I saw Edward slide a ring onto my finger and bend down to kiss me.

My eyesight returned, and the first thing I could see were Jasper's panicked eyes staring down at me. He kept glancing to Alice, and, upon seeing her smile back at him, calmed substantially.

Alice then looked to me and smiled. "Well…" she asked.

"I—I don't really know, Alice," I stuttered. I was still in shock at what had just happened.

"What did you see?" How could she be so calm and sure about this?!

"Well…um…I saw a church…"

"And…" she pressed.

"And a dress…and me…and Emmett." I figured I'd add that in there to throw them off. It did—well, it did to Jasper anyway. He stared at me in shock, silently.

Alice squealed. "Oh, this is so exciting! You can see what I can! I saw the exact same thing!"

Jasper shook his head slightly, disbelieving. "Did I miss something here?"

Alice laughed. "Bella and Edward are going to get married! And it was really strong, too! I hardly ever have a vision that vivid…"

"I thought you said Emmett…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"She did."

"But you just said Edward!"

"Yes."

He ran his hand through his hair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett was reading the vows," I explained, laughing.

He heaved a sigh of relief at finally setting the facts straight.

I let my mind trail off as I tried to fit the pieces of today's events together. It seemed as though whenever I touched a vampire with a special gift, I could use it as my own. I had no idea for how long or the limitations, but all I knew was that it happened. It also seemed that it only happened when I was feeling a very strong emotion. With Jacob, Edward and now Alice…I had been on the verge of an emotional meltdown in all instances. Perhaps that was a limitation…or it could simply be because I was a newborn and hadn't fully developed my power yet. I definitely needed to talk to Edward and Carlisle about this…

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update... I feel horrible. But anyway, here it is. I hope you liked it. I wrote Chapter 20 a few days ago, but didn't like it at all, so I rewrote it and this is what I got! Is it up to your standards? Please review!!! I have the next chapter pretty much written, so the more reviews I get, the more inclined I'll be to post it sooner rather than later... Does bribery work on you people? I'll send an excerpt from the next chapter to anyone that reviews... **hint, hint, nudge, nudge****


	21. Forgiving and Forgetting

**Ch. 21-Forgiving and Forgetting  
**Bella's POV

After we heard them leave, Alice, Jasper and I headed back to the house. They went off on their own, and I went directly to find Carlisle to have a talk with him. I found him in Edward's room. We had had to move all of the things from his office in here, as it was the only sensible location to put it all. He was reading a book. Esme paced about the house, cleaning everything in sight as a way to soothe her anxiety, and this was Carlisle's. I knocked lightly on the open door as I walked in to alert him to my presence and he looked up, surprised to see me standing there. I guess I could tread much quieter as a vampire. "Come in, Bella," he said. "What's on your mind?"

I closed the door softly behind me as I walked in and sat down on the bed. "Carlisle, I don't know what's going on."

"Well, Bella, they have to follow procedure…they're only doing their job. I couldn't very well keep him here."

I waved my hand. "No, not that, I get that; I'm talking about my power or whatever it is that caused Jacob to suddenly cease his attack on Edward and phase back—the thing that let Edward and I read eachother's minds, and the thing that just caused me to see the same vision that Alice did."

He was speechless. "I've never heard of anything like that before. You say Edward heard your thoughts? What did he think of that? I know he's always longed for that to happen…" A smile appeared on his face.

"I don't know. He had to run back here because you were heading upstairs with Dr. Mutch, which is about the time I saw the vision with Alice…" I launched myself into the tale of my rather eventful afternoon. Carlisle listened to me attentively, absorbing every word. After I finished, he sat for a minute, staring rather intently at the carpet.

He looked up to meet my eyes and a smile broke out across his face. "That has to be about the most exciting hunting trip this family has ever heard of. Emmett will be furious that he missed it." I couldn't help it; I laughed.

"Now about your power…" My body tensed on the bed. "The only thing that I can think of is that as a human, you had about the best defense mechanism imaginable, so it couldn't really be amplified with your change, so it intensified in a different direction. It now works in an offensive manner, too. Not only do other vampires' powers not work on you, but you can now turn them around and use them as your own."

We sat in silence, letting it all sink in. "That is absolutely amazing," he whispered. "You definitely are special, Bella. And while we're on the topic… How much have you actually had to drink? You're a newborn, but certainly haven't ingested an adequate amount of blood to fit that profile."

"Um…I had a deer…"

"One deer?"

"Yes…" It sounded like a question.

"Remarkable. Now about this vision…"

"Uh, yeah… Well, I was freaking out when Edward ran off in a hurry and Alice picked me up and we both saw the vision, and she said that it was one of the strongest she's ever had." I said this all very quickly and without pause.

"What was the vision about?" He pressed.

I looked down sheepishly. I would've been blushing had I been human. "Edward and I were getting married." My voice was barely audible.

He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting congratulatory hug. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Congratulations, Bella."

"It hasn't happened yet…" I muttered. I might've acted meek about it, but my heart was soaring. I just couldn't believe this was happening… I had always wanted to marry Edward, and that had not changed with his absence.

"But it will!" Alice chirped. She danced into the room as she spoke.

"Anyway, when will he be back? I really need to talk to him…"

"As soon as he can get out safely. He knows you need him right now, and that's probably making it even harder for him to stay away, but don't worry, Bella; he'll be back."

I nodded my head, assuring myself that it was true more than acknowledging Alice's most recent statement.

"There's no reason for you to be upset right now, Bella. He won't leave again. I won't let him—none of us will. He made a mistake, but he paid for it dearly, and he learned from it. You didn't see him without you; he was a mess—completely empty. None of us want to see him go back to that."

I sniffled. "Thank you, Carlisle. I really needed that. But I think I had him beat in the "mess" department…you didn't see _me _without _him_." I paused, steeling myself against the onslaught of memories I was about to trigger. "Hecould have always come back; I had no idea where he was or how to find him. There was always that option for him; I didn't have it…I didn't have anything. He took everything with him when he left. Like I said, he had options…mine was ending the pain." My voice grew quiet towards the end of my little speech. I couldn't look either of them in the eye after admitting that. None of us spoke. I gathered up the courage to break my gaze away from the carpet and sneak a glance at them.

Alice had leaned against the wall to keep herself from collapsing and was staring off into space with a tortured expression in her eyes. Carlisle simply stood there with slumped shoulders and bowed his head with his eyes closed. I could see the agony clearly written across his face.

"Please, just forget I said anything. It's not like you didn't know before anyway." They ignored me. I guess I had just put it in perspective for them or something…

"I knew we shouldn't have listened to him." Alice whispered. "No wonder it's so hard for you to let him out of your sight…I'd be terrified, too. Always hoping that he'll come back…just hoping. How can you stand it Bella?" Her whispered thought process was now directed towards me.

"I trust him. I have to. I just have to believe that he'll come back to me."

I heard the door burst open, and Edward ran in. He gathered me up in his arms and buried his face in my hair. He pressed his hand to the back of my head and had the other wrapped all the way around me. I could hear him gasping for breath—breath that he didn't even need. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" He kept whispering it over and over in my ear. He gently rocked from side to side where we stood. "How can I possibly deserve you after all of this? How can you possibly still love me after all that I've done to you? Why haven't you ever told me any of this?"

_Because I didn't want you to react like this._ "How much did you hear?" I was evading his question.

"Enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough to know that I'll never leave your side again. You don't have to worry Bella; I'm yours—for all eternity. Never doubt my love for you. I can't stand to be away from you. Your hold over me is unbreakable. Your smile brings me to my knees. How can I possible gain your trust again after I have so carelessly shattered it?" The raw emotion in his voice would have brought tears to my eyes.

"You already have."

"How? What could I possibly have done to make up for my incredible mistake?"

"You came back."

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too repetitive. I just felt that Edward wouldn't just accept that Bella forgave him for everything, and I also thought that Bella needed to say it again to reinforce it in her own mind. She is still terrified of him leaving, after all. Anyway, if you didn't like it, please tell me. And her power is explained! Do you all like it? Is it understandable? And please review!! I'll bribe you again…a sneak peak to any reviewer… (Does that even work?)**


	22. Tension

**CH. 22-Tension  
**Bella's POV

It had been four days since our confrontation with Jacob in the woods. Officer Collins—the newly appointed police chief of Forks Police Department—had stopped by every day to see if I had yet woken. He walked up the stairs on every one of his visits and stood in front of the door looking at me through the glass. It didn't take Jasper's gift to fathom what he was feeling.

Word of what Charlie had done had reached everyone in Forks by now, and the news of Edward's death and my current condition had traveled with it. It seemed surreal that I was supposed to be unconscious with everything that had been happening. Different people had stopped by the secluded mansion and offered their condolences and presented small gifts to Carlisle and Esme. A lot of my "friends" stopped by, but doctor's orders prevented them from coming upstairs, which was perfectly fine by me.

I had to act my part—that of a dying betrayed teenager—whenever Collins, or any other human for that matter, came to check up on me. Edward had to disappear. Usually, he went for a run up in the mountains somewhere. Any of our extra time was spent trying to figure out the specifics behind my power and experimenting with it. This was the schedule that we lived by in order to keep up the charade. It was all a very constant and dreary way of life. But today would be different, for today, I was going to die.

It had been decided yesterday that today would be the day I was going to wake up and tell the tale of Charlie's evil deed. Carlisle had formulated a plan and explained it to us all. I had been constantly running it through my mind as if it were a broken record. This would be my first real acting experience; the Cullen's had had lots of practice. Me on the other had… Edward had even told me that I was "a terrible actress—I'd say that career path is out for you." I smiled at the memory, but my nerves were still frazzled.

I was terrified of losing control over myself, but it was evident that my strength was steadily growing. My eyes were now a very dark burgundy…it could almost pass for black. I was also losing my bloodlust fairly quickly. Carlisle attributed it to my severe loss of blood before my transformation—which also, in theory, contributed to my only two-day change. As if to prove this, Edward, aided by Emmett, had taken to opening the door of Carlisle's renovated office whenever a human stopped by. Upon seeing that I could handle my thirst, they had even gone so far as taking me out onto the top landing of the stairs, though always hidden from view, of course. They always kept a ready hand on me in case it became too much, and I snapped causing them to have to restrain me—which I had no objections to. The first time, I had gone through a moment of weakness and jumped down into a crouch. The both leapt into action and had me pinned to the ground before I could even process what they were doing. My instincts told me to fight back, and I did, at first, but as soon as I realized what was going on, I immediately shut down and relaxed into Edward's arms. He was surprised that I could just _stop _being a newborn, but I didn't see what was so great about it; I was terrified of doing it again. But now, this was it. I had gotten all of the practicing I was going to get because Carlisle was going to call Chief Collins and tell him that I was awake. I looked to Edward, frightened.

"Edward, what if I can't do it? What if I mess up?"

He cupped his hand around my cheek and directed my eyes to his own penetrating—and very convincing—gaze. "You'll be fine, Love. You're strong."

"That's what you think." I tore my eyes away from him and looked down.

He coaxed my face back up. "Bella, I promise you that if I see any hint that you are losing control over yourself, I will get you out of there. You have my word." He ran his thumb across my cheekbone.

"Edward, stop it. I trust you unquestionably…I think," I added playfully. I managed to get an inkling of a smile to grace his lips. "You should know that." My voice had regained its serious tone, and I kissed him to emphasize my point. He responded willingly. We quickly went past all of his old boundaries. Emmett chose then, of all times, to interrupt.

"All right, you two, break it up! Do I need to go hunt down a crowbar?!"

I pulled away from Edward reluctantly and turned, exasperated, to look at his brother. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Nothin, really. Carlisle just called the cop shop, so the dude should be here sometime kinda soon."

Worry blocked my airway, even though the news was delivered in such a joking manner, and I looked up to Edward for reassurance. His diversion had worked…even though I had started it.

"You'll be fine. I promise," he whispered. He smoothed my hair out of my face and backed up to gather up my patient garb. "Time to suit up." He smiled down at me and I grabbed the gown from his hand stubbornly.

I stalked into the bathroom to change and was back out in only a few seconds. "Happy?"

"Very, now go get into bed and play dead," Emmett commanded.

"Bark, bark," I responded dryly, though I couldn't keep the smile from stretching out across my face. I turned and climbed up onto the lumpy bed and slid under the scratchy blanket. I guess being a human did have its perks… I could never detect these vile nuisances before…and I had had plenty of chances to do so…

"Remember, Bella, I won't be far," Edward assured me. He turned to address Emmett, who was standing in the doorway smirking at me.

I threw a pillow at him. He couldn't dodge it fast enough and it hit him square in the face. "Now go put on some black clothes and look sad for your brothers untimely death, you moron!"

His face was priceless—a mix of shock and anger with an attempt at repressed amusement, though the latter was quickly winning out. He rolled his eyes and turned away shaking his head. "Yes, ma'am," he muttered.

"That's right! And don't forget to sniffle!"

"Yeah, whatever!" he threw back.

I turned back to Edward who was chuckling heartily. "You know what to do," he told me. He kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

"I miss you already," I whispered towards his back.

"You'll be back in my arms soon," he replied.

I leaned back against the pillows with a sigh after he disappeared around the corner. It was going to be a long day…

**A/N: I know, it's not much…but the action picks up again in the next chapter. I felt like some fluffiness…and suspense… ***cue evil laugh here*** Great response last chapter, by the way...That's why you're getting this chapter so soon. I did a happy dance every time I got a review(which was quite often), and it made me sit down and come up with some more for you guys. Review please? Reviewers will get a sneak peak, but bribery works both ways...reviews are great bargaining material...I'll update faster with more reviews/inspiration...:) The next chapter should hopefully be up before Christmas.**


	23. Broken Promises

**CH. 23-Broken Promises  
**Bella's POV

Carlisle walked in shortly after Edward left. He pulled a white coat on and dragged a chair over next to my bed. He picked up my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Are you ready, Bella?"

"As I'll ever be," I answered meekly.

"If his scent becomes too much, hold your breath and hide your face in my chest. That way I'll know, but it will appear to him that you are suffering from the emotional trauma. I'll tell him that the stress isn't good for you and end the questioning early. Understand?"

"Yeah," I answered glumly.

"You'll be fine, Bella."

"I hope so."

"Have faith in yourself. I wouldn't ask you to do this is I didn't believe that you could."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"And you know the rest… It shouldn't be that hard for you, though, not after how I've seen you react before…"

"Yeah, I've got that part well under control." I smiled slightly.

"I can't say that I don't understand, though. I've really grown to see the intensity of your relationship these past few days. I thought that I knew how the two of you felt about eachother before, but that is nothing compared to now. I guess distance really does make the heart grow fonder." He smiled genuinely down at me.

"I guess so." My voice trailed off, and we sat in silence.

The sound of tires pulling up in front of the house made my slightly calmed nerves flare up again. This was it. I forced myself to take deep, calming breaths, however unnecessary they might have been. I had to do this. I wasn't going to let Charlie get away with all that he'd done.

Carlisle gave my hand one last gentle squeeze and picked up a clipboard from beside my bed. "I'll be right back." He left the room to go answer the front door.

I leaned back and made a fair attempt to match my breathing to the slow, simulated beep of the heart monitor next to me. I heard them ascending the first set of stairs. Carlisle was talking to Chief Collins as they walked. "Now, I have to tell you this…her condition is very unstable, and stress is not good for her. In all honesty, I am amazed that she was even able to wake up; I didn't expect her to." Carlisle's voice was soft and muted. I heard the officer's breathing hitch. After a brief pause, Carlisle started talking again. "I need your word that you'll leave if I ask you to… I've already lost one child…I can't lose another…"

"Of course." Collins' voice was choked up.

"Thank you," Carlisle breathed.

They were now outside the door. I heard the latch click as Carlisle turned the knob. I could feel the disrupted air blow over my face. I allowed myself a slight sniff. That wasn't too bad. I could handle that. Carlisle flashed me an award-winning smile, lessening the tense atmosphere, and pretended as though I hadn't heard his most recent conversation. "How are you, Bella? This is Chief Collins. Do you remember him?"

I nodded mutely.

"He needs to ask you a few questions about what happened ten days ago."

"It's been ten days?"

"Yes," Collins interrupted. "And your father has been in custody for five of them. I need to know on what grounds to charge him, if any. Can you tell me what happened, Bella?"

I made myself appear flustered. "Well, I went for a walk in the woods…"

"Go on," he urged.

"I remember going into the forest but deciding that it was too depressing, so I turned around to go back into the clearing. When I stepped out of the trees, I saw Edward standing there…" I had my eyes fixed on my hands. I had run out of air and had to take another breath. I inhaled and refilled my lungs. I waited to suppress any thirst that had arisen inside of me before continuing. "And I saw Charlie… I heard gunshots; Edward fell into the river and then I felt burning in my shoulder… There was blood…a lot of blood." My voice broke multiple times. I was reliving my worst nightmare: losing Edward.

"Bella," he pressed, "did Charlie have a gun? Did he shoot Edward? Did he then fire at you?"

"Yes," I whispered. I looked up at Collins. He appeared stunned, almost disbelieving. I then turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, where's Edward? Where is he?! Is he alright?!" My voice grew louder and more hysterical with each question.

Carlisle looked away from me, unable to meet my eyes.

"No!" I cried. "He can't be! Edward's not dead! He promised me he wouldn't leave me again!"

Carlisle forced himself to look me in the eye. "Bella, I'm so sorry. We lost him four days ago…"

"No! You're wrong! He's not dead! He promised!" My voice was hysterical, and I forced my chest to heave, and I brought my hands up to my face and sobbed. My shaking was lessened as Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. He allowed me to bury my face in his chest comfortingly—and get a diluted breath of air that didn't smell so strongly of the human in the room. "I'm fine," I murmured so that only he could hear. "Keep going."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered.

He released me when my sobs subsided. He held me at arms length with a comforting hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and held it tightly.

"When is it?" I asked. Even with different circumstances, Carlisle would've known what I was asking.

"Bella, you don't have to go. No one expects you to."

"When is it," I repeated, more forcefully this time.

He sighed. "Today," he answered somewhat unwillingly. "But I don't think the stress will be good for you. You should stay here and rest," he added.

"I don't care about the damn stress, Carlisle. I'm going." Perfect.

"I don't think you should, but I can't stop you; it wouldn't be right. I'll go tell Alice of your wishes. You can talk to Mr. Collins while I'm gone."

I nodded. It had more than one meaning.

After he closed the door, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face from view. I started to go through the motions of crying again when Ryan cleared his throat.

"So, Bella, you know your father is going to jail for this, right?"

I nodded, but didn't speak.

"What do you think about it?" He seemed really nervous.

I looked up to meet his eyes. "I think he's getting what he deserves. I don't want anything to do with him." Ouch. That was harsh…but true. And necessary.

He nodded and looked down.

"I'm not glad that my father's going to jail, but he's not my father anymore. He betrayed me," I explained.

"Understandable," he muttered almost unintelligibly.

Carlisle walked back in then, and I noticed something in his hand. This hadn't been part of the plan… He extended his hand and offered the velvet box to me. I looked up at him, puzzled, and he smiled gently down at me.

I opened the box and the sight that met my eyes made me want to cry. There, nestled delicately in the velvet lining of the box, lay a glistening diamond ring. "He would've wanted you to have this," Carlisle said to me. "He would've taken you as his wife one day. You would've officially been part of our family." I couldn't find words to reply to him with. I hadn't seen this one coming at all. I threw myself into his arms again and cried into his shoulder.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." And he didn't. I had no idea what brought him to give me an engagement ring—and I had no idea where he got it… Edward must've already had it…

I pulled away from his embrace and sat back down on the bed. I took the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger. It looked like it had always belonged there. "Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you so much."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me that it will always remind you of him."

I sobbed a lone, broken sob. "Always," I choked out.

I reached up to kiss him on the cheek. The deep breath I took reminded me of the human in the room—I had forgotten all about him—but now my throat burned as my thirst flared up. My eyes darted to the side of the room where he sat. His eyes were filling with tears.

"Excuse me. I've heard all I need to know. I'll see you at the service this afternoon, Dr. Cullen." He rushed out the door, and I listened to him walk down the stairs and out the door. Not until I heard him slam the door to his car did I start breathing again.

"Excellent job, Bella. You see, I told you that you'd be fine."

"I didn't kill him, at least… I almost did. His scent caught me off guard, and I wasn't ready for it."

"But you did fine! Way beyond my expectations."

"But I think I should hunt to prepare myself for this afternoon."

"That's probably a good idea. Edward's on his way back; you could go meet him."

He didn't bring up the ring, so I didn't either. I'd ask him later.

"Sounds good to me!" I hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom to change my clothes.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it…should I change anything? The main question: Was it realistic? Did Bella handle her thirst in a believable way? I thought she did, but that's what you guys are for!! I wanted to get this out before Christmas. No guarantees when the next chapter is going to be up. I've got family up from out of state, so I won't be home to have access to a computer… ****: ( I'll update as soon as I possibly can! You have all been wonderful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And I can't offer a sneak peak this time...I don't have one. Sorry!**


	24. The Beginning of the End

**CH. 24-The Beginning of the End  
**Alice's POV

I stood at my window watched as Bella dashed off into the woods to meet Edward. I had already looked ahead—there wouldn't be any mishaps. I was glad that my plan had worked—giving her the ring. Her spirits were definitely uplifted. Jasper, lounging on the bed, confirmed my suspicions.

Neither of them could see the commitment they felt towards eachother, and I was getting sick of it. It was pathetic, really. I decided that I needed to step in. When Carlisle stepped out of his renovated office during Chief Collins' visit, I approached him with the idea of giving Bella the engagement ring that Edward had had stashed in a nightstand for years. He willingly obliged. Not only would it prove Edward's commitment to her, but it would also show the outside world one last time that Edward had really cared for Bella. I thought it was a perfect idea—though most of mine are. I just hoped Edward found it as brilliant as I did…

I couldn't help but think of how messed up their relationship was—and it was all Edward's fault. If only he hadn't left six months ago, he probably would've already married her—and not been dead, figuratively speaking of course. I chuckled quietly to myself, and Jasper looked at me, perplexed. I just gently shook my head at him. He really didn't want to know. Besides, now was not the time to create too good of a mood. I was going to be attending my brother's funeral in only two short hours, and I had to look the part.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out the clothes Jasper and I would be wearing to the service. I laid his out on the bed and then walked into my bathroom to do my hair. Though it kept my hands busy, my mind wandered.

I wondered idly where Edward planned on going with Bella. After this afternoon, they would both be legally dead, so, obviously, they couldn't stay in Forks. Would he want us all to move and stay together, or would he and Bella go off on their own for a while? He hadn't really thought about it, nor had he realized what I had done, so I couldn't see anything. The only vision of their wedding I had gotten was when I had come in contact with Bella in the woods a few days ago—and it was very strong, so I was sure it was going to happen. Even without a vision I knew it was going to happen. They were simply destined to be together. Which is what I tried to tell Edward six months ago, but he wouldn't listen to reason. Once he had made up his mind, there was no going back.

In fact, that vision was what had given me the idea of giving Bella the ring today. The rest of the world needed to see what I did: that their relationship wasn't just a high-school crush. It was a messed-up situation all around.

With my hair done, I went into Edward's room to lay out Bella's clothes. As my hand brushed over one of his dress shirts, and a vision made itself known in my head. They were getting ready to go pick up the body…

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. So sorry Bella. I hate to cut your time short. He picked up on the third ring. He obviously didn't want to talk to me.

"Yes, Alice?" He sounded irritated. Well, too bad.

"You need to get your dead butt back to the morgue. They're going to be there to pick up your body in ten minutes."

I heard him sigh and explain the situation to Bella. I could imagine her face slipping into a pout. He put the phone back to his ear again. "Thank you, Alice."

"Welcome!" I chimed. "And make sure Bella comes back here right away. I have to get her ready. She's going out in style!"

I heard her groan.

"Ta-ta!"

The line was disconnected. I didn't even get so much as a goodbye from him…how rude! He was getting cranky in his old age.

I started to get out the curling iron when I saw that Bella would be here in 2 minutes and 43 seconds. She was definitely dragging her feet. Tisk tisk. I have to spend an extra long time doing her hair for that one.

I walked downstairs and waited by the back door for her to walk in. When she did, I grabbed her wrist and towed her upstairs. This was going to be fun…

Bella's POV

Alice poked and prodded my scalp for almost an hour before deciding that it was done. I swear she was doing it just to spite me. After shoving me into a black dress that was much too fancy for my liking and covering my face in unnecessary make up, I was declared ready to go.

`I had taken down two small deer in my time with Edward. I didn't feel an overwhelming need to take the second or the first for that matter, but I did just to be on the safe side. I didn't want to lose it at Edward's funeral, of all places. That would be bad…very bad…

I took my time getting back to the house after Alice called and told Edward that he had to be back at the morgue. I was moping. All I wanted to do was curl up next to Edward in our meadow and enjoy eachother's presence. But of course Alice wouldn't allow that.

Edward hadn't noticed the ring on my finger, at which I was very surprised. And he had always claimed to be very observant. Ha. I wasn't upset over it, though. I was glad that Carlisle had given it to me. It proved to me—and would prove to everyone that was going to be at the service today—the commitment Edward had been ready to make towards me, towards us.

It seemed that that was all anything was about nowadays…proving ourselves to eachother. I wanted things to go back to how they were before Edward left, but he wasn't the same person he was before. The changes weren't drastic, but now he always second-guessed himself. If I felt he over-thought things before, it was nothing compared to now. It was like he was afraid any wrong move he made was going to drive me away, and I hated it. I just wanted him to realize what he was doing. I wasn't going to leave him, and I just wished him could see that.

I walked downstairs with Alice to where the rest of the Cullens, save one, were waiting. My face was glum. I just wanted this afternoon to be behind me.

Emmett walked up behind me and clapped me on the back, making me stumble. "C'mon, Bella, why the long face? You're only going to die; what's the problem?"

I smiled. "Thanks for the confidence booster, Emmett," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime, little sis."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out the door. I heard them follow behind me. Emmett ran ahead of everyone yelling, "I call shotgun!"

Alice, with an evil glare in her eyes, yelled after him, "If you get one speck of mud on that suit, I'll use your ass for kindling!"

I chuckled and shook my head. How protective Alice was over clothes—and not necessarily even hers.

When we walked into the garage, Carlisle and Esme got into Carlisle's Mercedes with Emmett and Rosalie in the back—of course Emmett was only being stupid, though what else is new? Alice walked over to a far corner of the garage and, upon pushing the unlock button on a remote, the headlights of another car I had never seen any of the Cullens drive blinked on. It was a sleek, dark blue car. Even with my lack of knowledge in the automotive field, it looked like it cost a fortune. I would even almost go as far as to say that I liked it. Scary thought. It actually did look quite nice, though. I gawked at it.

"Like it?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

"Y-yes, actually."

"Good, because Edward bought it for you."

I turned my now disbelieving and angry gaze to her. "What?! He didn't… How much did he spend?!"

Jasper looked at me, and I could tell that he was trying to suppress his laughter. "Calm down, Bella. There's no need to have an aneurysm over a car that he already owns. Especially not in your…condition." He broke out into laughter now, unable to contain it.

I scowled at him. I walked over to the shining hunk of metal that I had just recently been ogling and pulled the passenger side back door open and got in. I pulled the door closed, unable to slam it, and waited for Alice and Jasper to climb in also.

They did, and Jasper was still laughing. I had never seen this side of him, but I was glad that he was finally able to let it show through. I couldn't keep the scowl on my face and felt a smile slowly creeping out.

Alice put the key in the ignition and brought the car to life. She expertly pulled it out of the garage and followed Carlisle down the long, winding driveway. The end was just beginning.

**A/N: Not a very eventful chapter, but what's a story without suspense, eh? And by the way, I don't know what kind of car it is as of yet. I haven't picked one out. If you want to suggest anything, feel free. I hope you liked it, and please review!! I absolutely love them! I do have a sneak peak to offer this time…**

**And I'm so sorry this took so long to post!! We've been having some really crappy weather, and it knocked out our phone lines. We live out in the middle of nowhere and modern technology has not yet reached us… I still have dial up, so no phones, no internet, no update...:(**


	25. Strength

**CH. 25-Strength  
**Carlisle's POV

I couldn't help but smile at Bella's reaction to the car Edward had purchased for her. I could see that she might actually have an inkling of appreciation for it, but she hated the fact that Edward had spent money on her. She was going to have to get used to it. Edward was going to shower her with gifts until the end of time. I chuckled and pulled the car out of the garage. Alice followed.

I began to think of the upcoming task at hand. I felt horrible for doing this. I was lying to everyone. I didn't deserve their sympathies. But yet I had to do it. What a complicated situation we had been forced into. I just hoped that Bella was ready for it. We would all have to be on edge and follow her like a second shadow today to prevent any mishaps. Not that I didn't have complete faith in her, but we still had to take every precaution we could. She was going to have a long day ahead of her, and I didn't know for sure how she was going to respond to the newfound stress and smells. I hoped it wouldn't overwhelm her. But she would be fine—I had confidence in her. Today would be the last day she had to deal with it anyway. I sighed and reached over to pick up Esme's hand. She looked haggard, which was a good thing, I supposed, but I still didn't like it. I smiled gently at her. "Everything will be fine," I assured her.

She nodded her head, but still looked nervous. "Bella is strong, as is Edward. They can handle it." She seemed to be trying to convince herself that this was true.

"Of course they can. We'll all be fine," I assured her.

She nodded her head jerkily again.

The funeral home loomed ominously into view as we rounded the last curve in the road. Dark clouds framed the big white building forebodingly, and rain threatened to fall from the murky black sky. I released Esme's hand and patted it gently on the seat between us before running my hand anxiously through my hair. I glanced into the rearview mirror; Alice still followed closely behind. I could see Jasper's pained expression as he felt the intense emotions coming from the building in front of us. I hoped that he wouldn't be too uncomfortable with this. I would understand if he needed to leave.

Rosalie and Emmett stared glumly out the windows. Emmett, though usually quite immature, had finally let the tense atmosphere get to him and simply had his left arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, not uttering a single word. I looked away and pulled up in front of the doors and cut the engine. I got out and walked to the other side of the car to open the door for Esme. Emmett had already climbed out and was taking Rosalie's hand. I looked back to the other car once Esme was standing upright. Alice had already gotten out, as well as Jasper, who was opening the door for Bella. I could see the puzzled expressions on the human's faces when no one got out immediately. It was obvious that they didn't know for whom Jasper could be waiting. My only other child was already inside…

Bella got out of the car uncertainly with a pained expression on her face. I could tell that this was going to be hard for her even though she knew that Edward hadn't really left us. With our sensitive hearing, we could all hear the humans gasp as they took in Bella's conscious form. I could only imagine what Edward was hearing right now.

Alice pulled a wheelchair out of the trunk of the car, but Bella refused to sit down. She had always been stubborn, so this wasn't much of a surprise to the humans. Bella instead started to walk forward unsteadily. Jasper followed behind with his arm hovering right behind her in case she stumbled.

Alice had done a superb job regarding Bella's appearance. Her make-up had been done to perfection; she looked very very sick. The changes that she had gone through with her transformation were unnoticeable. Bella looked worse then I expected her to. That was definitely a good thing. But she always exceeded my expectations…

Jasper wrapped his arm reassuringly around Bella's shoulders. He began to lead her into the building. Alice took up her position on Bella's other side. They walked up to meet us and waited for me to take the lead inside. I turned to face Bella and rested my hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "You'll be fine Bella. None of this is real. He'll be back for you." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. My words were too soft for the humans to hear, but my gesture was purposely made obvious. I picked up her left hand and brought the ring that adorned it to her attention. Alice's idea truly was a very good one. I could tell that it would be a comfort to Bella today.

She smiled sadly back at me. Her acting really was superb. And she hadn't even made one move towards attacking any of the humans. But we were still outside with plenty of fresh air—we'd have to see how she could handle being shut up in a room with them all. That was the main reason she would be with Jasper a lot of the time. He would be able to tell if her emotions were becoming too frenzied. And Alice, being his wife, would be around him often and would have a better chance of having a vision if anything were to go wrong.

But I also wanted her to be close to me. I was, after all, her doctor, and I had to be near her in case her health rapidly deteriorated, such as we had planned it to. But I was also her father, in every sense of the word but biologically. I needed to be there for her as Charlie should have been. I wanted to be. The humans would expect me to be.

I started to walk forward into the funeral home and I heard my family following behind. Several people approached me and offered their sympathies. I voiced my thanks somberly and continued towards the front of the room. Emmett and Rosalie went to sit down on a couch. I took Bella's hand and Japer and Alice went to sit next to Rosalie and Emmett. Esme followed them, going to comfort her grieving children. They were subtly giving Bella the time she needed to say her last good-byes, or so it would appear. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and, together, we approached the casket in the front of the room.

Bella's POV

_I can do this. _I repeated it as a mantra in my head. The smell of the humans permeated the room and was really beginning to get to me. I just kept my gaze focused on Edward lying in the front of the room and imagined that it was his scent I could smell. Every movement and rustle of fabric sent a flurry of scents towards me and made the thirst more noticeable in my throat. For once, I was glad that I was abnormal and was getting over the typical newborn bloodlust faster than usual. This would be very difficult had I been normal…try impossible.

Carlisle and I reached the front of the room. I stood there for a moment, staring at Edward lying still in the wooden box before reaching out and grasping his hand. I needed his touch right now. But with this touch, my gift made itself known. Edward's thoughts filled my head. There was concern for me, oh yes there was worry, but there was also confusion. Edward had seen the ring on my finger through others thoughts and had no idea where it had come from. His devotion to me was quickly becoming more and more apparent. Time to bring on the water works—figuratively speaking, of course.

I allowed myself to remember the feelings that permeated my being when Edward left me. The desperation, loneliness, and just pure heartbreak flooded into me, and I broke down. My shoulders heaved with my sobs and Carlisle pulled me into his arms. He tucked my head under his chin, and I cried into his shoulder. With my arms wrapped tightly around him, I could feel his chest shudder when he started to cry softly, too. I only began to cry harder.

Everyone left us alone. None of the humans approached us. They let us grieve in peace. After a while, Carlisle released me from his grasp and wiped at his dry eyes. He led us over to a couch where the others sat keeping his arm wound securely around my shoulders.

The moment I sat down, Alice had her arms locked around me. I rested my cheek on the top of her head. Our nonexistent tears would have otherwise been flowing freely. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and went to Esme. She jumped up and threw her arms around him. Carlisle hid his face in her hair and held her head gently to his chest. The two swayed slightly back and forth on the spot. I looked to Jasper. He had his face buried in his hands. He sat hunched over and was resting his elbows on his knees. He was shaking with his silent sobs. I was sure everyone else's emotions weren't helping him in his effort to remain collected.

I released Alice and went to sit next to Emmett. He was staring morosely off into space. I curled myself into his side, and he smiled gloomily down at me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked to Rosalie. Though she had never been exceptionally disdainful to me in public, it was still slightly shocking when she reached over to grab my hand. She squeezed it reassuringly and smiled gently at me. I subtly returned the gesture.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed in the same manner. I took extra care to look weak. Angela had come up to me and enveloped me in a hug. I tensed as her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. She realized that I hadn't reacted how she had expected me to and quickly let go. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize that—"

I cut her off quickly. "No, it's fine, Angela; don't worry about it." I paused. "I'm just not really aware of anything. None of this seems like it can be real. I just got to see him again and now I'm seeing him for the last time. He came back to me once, but now he can't do it again. This just can't be happening to me. Haven't I had enough heartbreak? How much can one person take?" I started to cry again. She tried to comfort me again by pulling me into another hug, but I was prepared for it now. Though the thirst flared up due to the vane pulsing only inches away from my venom-coated teeth, I was able to control it. She was my friend. I would not harm her. I even went so far as to return the gesture and hug her back.

I looked over Angela's shoulder and saw Jasper watching me uneasily. He was clearly unnerved by my current actions. My lips twitched slightly towards what could have been a smile. I could see the indecision on his face; he really wanted to come pull me away from my very human friend but also wanted to let me have my final good-byes. I pulled away from Angela to appease him. "Thank you for always being there, Angela."

"Why are you talking like that, Bella? You're not going to land yourself in the hospital again, are you? Please don't. I hate to see you in pain, but that's no way to go about helping it." Concern was clearly written in her eyes.

My lips turned up glumly. "No, I won't try that again." Though it did have some positive effect last time… I got Edward back… "I just don't know how long I've got left. It could've been me up there now—it still could end up that way sometime soon. I just don't know. I just want you to know that I appreciate it all, Angela. You've been a great friend to me. Thank you."

"Anytime." She smiled back.

I heard Carlisle walk up behind me. I turned to face him, and his expression told me all that I needed to know. I glanced up at the clock; it read 1:00. It was time.

**A/N: This is a longer chapter than usual, but so was the wait. I hate being busy. Ugh. But I came home from school today and both my dad and sister were sick, so I locked myself in my room the moment I walked in the door. I cannot afford to be sick right now; school is crazy. The result? Lots of alone time locked up with my computer to write, hence progress!! I hope you liked it! Please review! I am offering a sneak peek…: )**

**P.S. If I didn't send you the sneak peek and you reviewed last chapter, I'm really, really sorry!! I think I got everyone, but I'm not sure this time…  
Sorry it took a while; I haven't had access to a computer. And please review!!**** I do have a sneak peek for the next chapter... :)**


	26. Showtime

**CH. 26-Showtime  
**Bella's POV

Carlisle took my hand and we started to walk to the front of the room. I sat on a couch between him and Jasper. Carlisle wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He held Esme's hand tightly with his other hand. I reached for Jasper's hand also. He held it willingly. The minister stepped up to the podium and began to speak. "We are here today to mourn the loss of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was a fine young man with great potential…" I tuned him out. I couldn't listen to this. My eyes later took in her shuddering form as Alice stood up to speak, but my brain didn't register a word coming out of her mouth.

Before I knew it, the service was over. People began filing passed the casket in front of us. Chief Collins paused to shake Carlisle's hand before leaving. Everyone gave me a pitying glance before walking towards the door and heading to their cars. It seemed like everyone in Forks had showed up. Little did they know that today was about to get a lot more interesting…

I stood as the rest of my family did after everyone else had walked outside. Ben remained behind as well as Mr. Weber as they had been asked by Carlisle and Esme to be pallbearers. Rosalie had "vehemently wanted to help" with this particular task. I stood with Alice and Esme as they carried Edward out.

I headed towards the front doors unable to take this any more—the smell or emotion. For added effect, I hastily wiped at my eyes. I walked quickly to the car and climbed into the backseat to wait for Alice and Jasper to return.

They slid into the car not too long after. Jasper was driving now. Alice was going to sit in the back with me. I would need the extra comfort right now in regards to the charade, but in reality, I needed a pep talk. All of the pain and heartbreak I've kept bottled up inside of me was going to come out in a short while. I had to make this convincing. I had been running the plan through my head constantly, but I still worried that I was going to mess it up. Alice continually assured me otherwise.

"Bella, you're going to do just fine. Trust me; I've seen it. Stop doubting yourself."

"But Alice, how can you be so sure? Edward always said that your visions were subjective; they change!"

"That's because Edward is too stubborn for his own good. I know everything is going to work out perfectly." She had a death grip on the tops of my arms and was forcing me to stare her directly in the eye.

I have to admit, though, she did have a point there. I couldn't argue with that logic. And Alice knew it. She smiled and leaned back into the seat.

Suddenly, her hands were fluttering about my face. "Alice, what are you doing?" I cried.

"You have to cry. I'm making it look that way," she said matter-of-factly.

I really didn't want to know what kind of make-up she was putting on my face now, so I didn't ask. I closed my eyes and waited for her to finish. I jumped when she flicked water at me. "What was that for?!"

"Open your eyes. I need to make them look wet."

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told.

A wrought iron fence started up next to the road, and we drove alongside it until we reached a gate making a break in it. Jasper turned and followed Carlisle through. They drove until we reached a spot where a pile of dirt was mounded next to a freshly dug hole. Jasper pulled the car over to the side of the narrow road. Alice looked over to me and _grinned_. "It's showtime," she chimed, clapping my knee. She turned and climbed agilely out of the car.

I followed her and when I looked at her face again, she had perfectly masked her previous expression and now wore an extremely somber one. Jasper got out and followed the others up to the back of the hearse. I walked a short way and stood next to Esme. They opened the doors and revealed the wooden box. I choked back a sob and hid my face by hugging Esme tightly. All of the humans were beginning to trickle forth towards the grave now, and we began to walk forward too.

They sat the casket down and headed away from the hole, Ben and Mr. Weber going to stand next to Angela and the rest of her family, Carlisle and the others walking towards the one row of chairs directly in front. Esme pulled away from me and we started to walk with Alice towards the rest of the family. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself trying to prevent myself from breaking down too early. I was well in control of my thirst, too. There was plenty of fresh air, and the wind was picking up, blowing in dark clouds with it, so any and all scents were quickly dispersed.

I took a seat next to Carlisle again. Alice sat on my other side this time instead of Jasper; I guess he could feel that I was well under control. Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Worried beyond all reason is all, but I'm fine." I noticed then that his eyes looked red and wet, too. In fact, everyone's did. Alice had gotten to them, too, I see.

"Well that's good. We wouldn't want you to be too uncomfortable." There was a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

I snorted. "Yeah, most definitely not."

He chuckled ever so slightly and patted my arm where his hand rested.

The slightly lighter mood immediately tensed again as the minister laid a flower arrangement on top of the casket. The roses were beautiful. They were snow white. I sniffled and stood up. I walked over to a bouquet of red roses that had been placed off to the side. I picked up seven of them and walked back to the row of chairs. I gave a rose to everyone and took my seat again. Alice laid her head on my shoulder as the minister began to speak for the final time. Now she no longer grieved in silence. Sobs tore from her chest. Her cries were heartbreaking. Someone who was usually so happy should not be so upset; it wasn't right.

Carlisle stood and approached the casket. He rested his hand on top of the glistening finish and let his head fall to his chest. I saw his shoulders quiver as he placed the rose on top. Esme approached him and rested her arm on his back. He turned and kissed her forehead. She put her rose down and the walked back to their seats with their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

Alice and Jasper stood next. Together, they walked forward and placed the roses with Carlisle and Esme's. Alice's hand trembled as she reached out. Jasper practically dragged her back to her seat.

Rosalie and Emmett approached it next. Rosalie left her flower wordlessly, but Emmett said his last good-bye. "I'll miss you, man." His voice was choked up—something I didn't event think feasible until now. They turned to come back to their seats. Carlisle rubbed my back and urged me to stand up. "You'll be fine," he whispered so no other human could hear. I hoped he was right.

I stood, and on shaky legs, slowly approached the spot where the only man I'll ever love lay.

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter than the last one, but I just had to leave you with a cliffhanger. I couldn't help it!! Review and you'll get the next chapter faster… I will be offering a sneak peek to any lovely reviewer… : ) I would've had it up sooner, but I wanted to get a little of the next chapter done so that I could have a sneak peek available...**


	27. Grief

**A/N: Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for…**

**CH. 27-Grief  
**Mr. Weber's POV

Rosalie and Emmett had already taken their seats. Bella was the only one left to approach the casket. By the looks of the sky, she had better do it soon. The clouds were threatening rain.

Carlisle gently urged her to stand up. I just couldn't believe that we were here today. We shouldn't be. There shouldn't be a reason to be putting a seventeen-year-old boy to rest. Such good people should not have to go through this. They did not deserve this kind of heartbreak. They shouldn't be burying their child today. No parent should.

Finally, Bella stood up. I was surprised when she had made an appearance. The last I had heard, she had still been in a coma—again. It was astounding how the two of them could always be around eachother at the appropriate time. Edward had come back and Bella had awoken from her attempt at suicide, but now she had awoken when she would be able to see him for the last time and experience even greater sorrow. I would never have labeled Bella as suicidal, but the agony was clearly written in her eyes today. I wouldn't have believed that much pain possible in one being until now and seeing it for myself. The lengths Bella went to get away from the pain—and now it had become worse. I worried that she would try it again, but have better results.

I wrapped my arm around Angela's shoulders praying that she would never have to go through this herself. She had put herself through enough worrying about Bella.

On shaking kegs, Bella walked forward. She hadn't cried much today. I saw her rush out when we picked him up at the funeral home, but as far as I had seen, she had kept all of her emotions bottled up inside. They were about to come rushing out.

Bella kissed the rose and placed it next to the others. She looked away from the sight before her as if willing it away. The expression on her face was impossible to describe. Such agony should not have to be felt by anyone. I couldn't begin to imagine how she felt. She looked back and rested her hand on the top. Her shoulders began to shake, and her head fell to her chest.

"Why?!" she cried. "Why did you leave me?! You promised you were going to stay!" She fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. Even from where I stood, I could see her thin body convulsing. I saw the ring on her hand and gripped my wife's hand beside me tighter. She rested her head on my shoulder and her tears fell onto my suit jacket. Angela was crying profusely, and I pulled her closer. I knew it was hurting her to see her friend like this.

Carlisle rushed forward and knelt in front of her. He gathered her in his arms and smoothed the hair on the back of her head in an effort to calm her. Everyone was silent, taking in the heart-wrenching scene before us, so Dr. Cullen's urgent words telling her that this was too stressful and that she needed to calm down were audible to all present. Her cries did not subside. "He's gone." The simple yet powerful sentence continually fell from her lips.

Bella gripped his shirt with what appeared to be all the strength left in her frail body. She cried her broken heart out until she began gasping for breath. She struggled to breath, and Carlisle pulled back to look her in the eye. "Bella, you have to calm down!" His voice was stern and calm, trying not to upset her further. She showed no signs of doing as she was instructed. Her breathing rate picked up drastically and it was painfully obvious that no oxygen was entering her lungs. "Bella!" Carlisle continued in his fruitless efforts to calm her.

I looked to the rest of the Cullen family sitting in the solitary row of chairs. They had a front-row seat to the horrible scene unfolding before them. Esme was curled in on herself, shaking with her sobs. Rosalie hid her face in Emmett's shoulder, and he rested his chin on the top of her head with his eyes closed. Alice looked horrified, as did Jasper. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her. They all looked on, unable to stop the continuing grief that they were witnessing.

My attention was abruptly brought back to Bella and the doctor and his agonized cries echoed around us. "Bella! Bella! Wake up! Come on, Bella! You're going to be okay!"

The skies opened up, and rain began to fall from the clouds that had formed above Forks. The weather only added to the mood of the tragedy occurring.

Bella's body lay limp on the ground in front of the casket. Dr. Cullen was hunched over her shaking her shoulders. The rain soaked his suit, and his hair became sodden. The rest of the people of Forks looked on, seemingly oblivious to the rain, with bated breath. Dr. Cullen's shoulders were shaking, and he bent over Bella, placing the side of his face next to her mouth, begging for any sign of life. By his next actions, I assumed he found none.

He sat up, pulling Bella's motionless body up with him. The rain ran off the young girl's face, and her clothes were saturated. The expression on his face told us all we needed to know. Cradling her in his arms, Dr. Cullen threw his head back and cried. He screamed heartbroken cries to the heavens. "Why?! Tell me why! Why her, too?! Haven't we suffered enough?! Haven't you taken enough from me?! Why must you take another of my children?! Tell me what I've done!" He looked back to Bella in his arms, his shoulders still racking with sobs. "Tell me what I've done." His voice was quieter, now, though still agonized. He buried his face in her neck and hair.

Esme walked up behind her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. Carlisle gently laid Bella down on the Earth and reached for his wife's hand on his shoulder never tearing his eyes away from the second of his children he had lost. Esme fell to her knees beside him. There might not be a piece of legalized paper stating that Bella was the Cullen's daughter, but it was painfully obvious that that didn't stop them from loving her as one.

The ambulance arrived, but Carlisle never moved. The EMT looked to Carlisle, his boss, for instruction before taking action, but Carlisle didn't even look at him. His tortured eyes remained trained on Bella. Upon Esme's request, neither of the EMTs rode in the back with the body, and they were to leave Bella there until one of the Cullens came to move her. Even after they had loaded her into the ambulance, he watched as they drove away and stared at the spot where the vehicle had disappeared behind a line of trees. Esme urged him to say something, to look at her, but he stayed continually mute, unmoving. The four Cullen children sat just as still in their seats with identical looks of grief on their faces.

The crowd that had gathered had left, giving the Cullens the solitude they needed right now, and I faintly realized my wife tugging gently on my hand. I was broken from my horrified trance and looked around. I was the last one here. Angela had already gone. I couldn't even begin to imagine what this was going to do to her. My wife told me that the twins were in the car and they were all waiting on me. I nodded and let her lead the way to where I had previously parked the car.

I looked at the family standing solemnly around the casket through my blurred windshield as I shifted the car into drive. Carlisle had finally stood, and he and Esme were holding eachother tightly as they looked on silently at the first reason they had had to come here. We would all be back again soon.

**A/N: I planned on updating sooner, I really did, but life got in the way. I had a paper due for my AP English class, and Solo and Ensemble Festival is coming up for Band, so that means lots of practicing…ugh. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I do. I've been waiting to write this part for a while. I don't have a sneak peek to offer as of yet because I'm posting this the minute I got it done, but I'm hoping you liked it enough to review without bribery. : ) As soon as I get one written, I will send a sneak peek to reviewers; I just don't know when that'll be, exactly...: ( Please review! Tell me if you liked it!**


	28. Knowing

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long--you have no idea. School is crazy--life in general is crazy. I haven't hand the time or the mind-set to write this. I wanted to make sure it wasn't crappy, so I had to be in the zone...;D Since you had to wait so long, I had to make sure it was worth your while--well I hope it is...you'll have to tell me. I tried to include the stuff you've all been asking for.  
Thank you all so much for not giving up on me!! And without further ado, here is the chapter. I hope you like it! **

**CH. 28-Knowing  
**Edward's POV

I couldn't take much more of this. I was forced to see Bella's pained face in my mind constantly. The thoughts of everyone attending today revealed her frail body—cleverly dressed by Alice to make it appear as such—her pale, shaky hands, her soft lips turned into a grimace, but worst of all, her eyes. Bella's eyes haunted me. The pain in them was unimaginable. There was only one thing that I could attribute to her ever feeling this way…and I hated myself for it. She knew I wasn't gone now, but she had once believed it to be true. I tried to make myself believe that she was only so pained because she was an incredibly good actor—contrary to my prior belief—but I knew that that was not in fact the case.

I didn't care if it took eternity, for we had that together now, but I would make it up to her. I would make her trust me again. I had to. I couldn't stand the doubt in her eyes whenever I stepped away from her. I would prove myself to her. If it's the last thing I ever do in this otherwise pointless existence, I will prove my love and devotion to her once again. I had the world before I left her, and now I'm left with it's broken ruins.

I had waited anxiously for my family to arrive. I was apprehensive to see how my Bella reacted to being immersed in the human's powerful scent, but she had handled it incredibly well, considering the situation she had been placed in. Now would be the opportune time to be able to read her oh-so-private mind, but it would never be so. I desperately wanted to go to her, but that was out of the question. Carlisle often thought words of assurance to me, but I paid them little mind.

The time had finally come, and everyone took a seat. The priest stepped up to the podium and began to speak. I did not comprehend a word he said. My mind was filled with Bella and the empty look on her face. How could she do this to herself?! I had had no idea that she would react this way to my absence. But even still, I had returned to her. Was that not enough? Of course, not. It would never be enough, for the damage I had done was too great, dare I say irreparable?

Alice soon stepped forth to deliver the eulogy. She kept glancing uneasily at Bella. Alice knew this was hard for her—hell, everyone did—but I knew that Alice didn't want to say anything to hurt Bella anymore than I already had. How could I have been so foolish?! I should have listened to Alice from the start. I should never have left Forks. I should never have denied that Bella would in fact become one of us—but I had, and I see where that left me. She was one of the eternally damned anyway, and immersed in sheer heartbreak, over and over again—because of me and my stupidity.

During one of Alice's glances, I noticed something that I had not seen before, for I had been too focused on her grief-stricken face and tortured eyes to notice it. But how had I missed it? What had happened in the short time I was away? I feared the worst—that mongrel Jacob had gotten to her before I, and the damage I had caused could not be repaired nor forgiven. Her decision had been made. But then I looked closer and realized that I had seen that diamond ring before—yes, I had definitely seen it, and held it, watched it shimmer in the sunlight, stunningly beautiful, as was the one I wished to give it to. I had pondered the best time to give it to her since we had been reunited, but had second guessed myself at the last possible moment and kept it, deciding that she could not possibly agree to it. I knew I would not be able to cope with the rejection. But how had she gotten it?

My thoughts were interrupted as I was jostled about in the wooden cage. It was over? I really had to be more observant. I was letting too many things slip. But Bella had always done that to me… Reason and focus always evanesced whenever I was around her.

I watched through Esme's eyes as Bella ran from the room. Her thoughts were pitying and regretful. _Poor girl. I can't imagine what she's been through because of us. _I heard the car door slam as she slid into the backseat of her new car. Dammit! Was there nothing left for _me_ to give to her? Jasper, sensing my annoyance, silently apologized. Apparently Carlisle was behind all of this—ring included. His thoughts were also very repentant. He backed himself up, and with fairly decent logic, I must admit. I might have done the same thing…maybe. But if it made Bella feel better, I couldn't really care less. He was forgiven…for the most part.

We arrived at the cemetery, the part of today that I was dreading the most. I would get a taste of my own medicine, so to speak, and have to watch my love die, for all intents and purposes, only a few feet away from me, unable to go to her. If there was such thing as a Hell on Earth, this was it, no doubt about it.

The minister spoke again, and then stepped away to let my family pay their last respects. They each approached and placed the rose on the lid of the casket after saying a few words and took their seat again. They all had now, except one. Bella had yet to step forward. I could see the unease in her eyes…well, Carlisle could, but it's a mute point, really. She was handling herself very well. I could see no thirst in her eyes.

She finally brought herself to step forward and stumble towards me. My hands were clenched into fists at my sides. I so desperately wanted to hold her close to me, erase the pain in her eyes. She kissed the rose and placed it with the others. I watched the plan unfold through the eyes of everyone here. Bella collapsed where she stood. Sobs wracked her thin body, and Carlisle rushed forward. She dried relentlessly and clutched his shirt. And then she said it. "He's gone." I wondered if this was what it had been like for her when I had left her, and without a doubt knew that it was indeed true.

The scene escalated and Bella began gasping. Her body went limp in Carlisle's arms. He executed everything perfectly. Rain began to fall and ran down his face like tears. Esme knelt beside him, and they remained there until the ambulance arrived. Carlisle was like stone as they took her away. Everyone else had also gone, leaving only my family here.

They stayed all afternoon. The pouring rain did not affect them, obviously. No one dared bother them. And that was what we needed. Under the cover of dark, I slipped out of the casket. I ran towards the hospital without looking back. I knew that they would be going back to the house. We would meet them there later.

I slipped into the ambulance bay unnoticed and approached the ambulance. I gripped the handle and pooped the back door open. I saw her body tense, and her already unnecessary lungs shut down. The changes would not have been noticeable to a human. I climbed agilely into the back and approached the gurney. I bent over her and rested my hands on either side of her face, pressing my lips to her forehead. "It's me, Love."

Her eyes flew open and she shot up. I jumped back, in sync with her movements. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. I returned her embrace willingly. I breathed in her glorious scent, and kissed her temple.

"I missed you," she mumbled.

"As did I, my love." After a moments pause, I spoke again. "What would you say to getting out of here?"

She looked up at me. "Please, let's."

I smiled and jumped down out of the back of the ambulance. I reached up and grabbed her waist and held she rested her hands on my shoulders. When she jumped off, I did not let her down right away. I instead spun her around in the air. Our lips met as her feet touched the ground. She wound her hand through my hair, deepening the kiss. I smiled against her lips. "Not now, Love. We have to go."

She groaned and pulled away.

I chuckled quietly. "Must I always be the responsible one?"

"Umm…yes." She smiled and kissed me briefly once more before turning and dashing away. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Mmhm," she mumbled.

"Then follow me."

We ran directly to the cover of the trees. Granted, it was dark, but we still didn't want to risk anyone seeing us. It felt wonderful to have her run beside me—as an equal. "You see? I told you it was nearly impossible to hit a tree." She didn't let the "nearly impossible" slip by unnoticed.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, nothing," I said nonchalantly. "Just the simple fact that you never could walk across a flat surface without tripping on air." I wanted to keep her mind off of what she had been through today, and this was working perfectly. I knew just where to go.

She glared at me, and I sped up, laughing as I dashed away in fear for my life. Her newborn strength was fading, and she was having a harder time keeping up with me. Or so I thought.

She ran into me from the side, causing me to fly in the other direction. We landed in a heap in the grass. We had made it to the meadow, my ultimate goal, though not how I had anticipated. I rolled onto my back, laughing, and she adjusted herself to lie on my chest. I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand. She smiled gently and closed her eyes. She leaned down and pressed her soft lips to mine. I reached up with my other hand, winding my fingers through her thick mahogany locks. Her kisses grew fervent and I rolled over, pinning her beneath me. She wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me closer to her. I wasn't about to object. I had been apart from her for too long today, and I couldn't bear the absence of her touch any longer. Apparently, neither could she.

Bella moved her hands downward to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, exposing my pale skin as she went. I had to break our kiss to allow her to pull my shirt over my head. She tossed it to the side, and her lips met mine with intensified passion. How she could still love me this way after what I had put her through was unknown to me, but frankly, I couldn't care less at the moment. I returned her kisses with all of the emotion in my being. She ran her hands up and down my back, making my spine tingle.

I rolled over again to allow me to reach the zipper on the back of her dress. I ran my hand up her side and paused at the pull of her zipper, allowing her time to object. I didn't want to force my Bella into something she didn't want to do. She nodded feverishly, and I continued with my most recent task.

I grazed my hand on her skin as I pulled the zipper down, exposing her pale and beautiful back as I went. She shuddered in my arms. "I love you so much, Bella," I whispered.

"I know," she replied, just as softly.

With those words, the feeling of the truth in them washed over me. I don't know why it had taken me so long to accept them, but I finally had. I felt empowered by them, like I could take on the world. I had my only love back; I had my Bella. She gave herself to me wholly again, even after I had broken her, and trusted me completely with the heart I had previously shattered. What I had ever done to be worthy of such an incredible creature, I do not know, but I will be eternally grateful—a slave to her wishes. She had forgiven me after all I had done. Our love had been fully mended, however delayed, hindered only by my own stupidity. I kissed her forcefully, as if confirming my revelation. I could sense the change in her emotions as well. She knew that I had finally seen the truth. And I was overjoyed, for both our sakes.

**A/N: So, like I said, I wanted it to be good. Was it worth the wait?(so very, very sorry about that, by the way) Please review! But you've all been wonderful, so I'm not too worried! I don't know when the next chapter will be up(plan on sooner than this. I feel so horrible.)...not sure what exactly is going to happen either, so feel free to suggest anything!**


	29. Busted

**CH. 29-Busted**

Bella's POV

We had spent the night in the meadow, gazing up at the stars. We finally had the chance to enjoy each other's presence and relax with no worries and no interruptions. It had taken too long. He held me in his arms all night long. His embrace was different now. It wasn't tense and worried anymore, just loving. I looked into his eyes, awestruck as the moon cast shadows upon his face. He was stunning.

We stayed like that until the sun began to peak over the horizon, making our skin shimmer slightly. He was utterly handsome in this instant. Love arose in me, more intense than before. _We should probably head back to the house. They'll all be wondering where we are. But I don't want to leave. She looks so peaceful._

It sounded just like Edward had spoken the words aloud, but I hadn't seen his lips move a fraction of an inch. It had taken me by surprise. My gift picked the strangest times to make itself known. I couldn't control it. I just hoped I would better understand it in time. I made to stand up to end his internal struggle, smiling gently down at him as he stood up also. I turned to head back to the house, but he caught my hand and stopped me. I turned around to face him, my confusion clear on my face.

"Just—just wait a minute, Bella, please." He was struggling with something. I could see it in his eyes. Was going back to the house really that big of a deal for him?

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, Edward."

He shook his head. "No, it's not that."

I walked closer to him, my hand reaching up to touch his cheek. "What is it, Edward?" I was getting worried.

"You see, Bella… I've been wanting to ask you this ever since I came back, but I've never found the right time to do it… I don't know when or how we're going to do it, but I—"

"Spit it out, Edward." He was rambling.

He took a deep breath and took both of my hands in his. He knelt to the ground on one knee and looked up into my eyes. My dead heart skipped a beat. "Bella, will you marry me?" He paused. "You already have my ring…" His voice trailed off.

I was speechless. Words could not express the joy I felt at that one, simple question. I nodded my head furiously, and a smile broke out across his face. The worry was erased from his features. He jumped up and brought his lips crashing down on mine. I kissed him back, equally enthusiastic. He placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me one last, drawn-out time. We broke apart, smiling like idiots.

We stared into eachother's eyes, our own love mirrored in the other's. He brought his hand up to my face and brushed my hair out of my face. He rested his hand on my neck and leaned forward to kiss me tenderly on the forehead. I closed my eyes at his touch. He pulled away and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked, at a human pace, towards the house. Neither of us were in any hurry to face the problems awaiting us at home.

The minute we walked in the door, Alice descended. I hadn't so much as closed the door, and she had grabbed my hand and tried to haul me off to her room, muttering under her breath about 'so much to do' and 'took him long enough'. I had to smile.

"Edward, help!" I yelped. He laughed and grabbed my waist, pulling me back against his chest. I spun and wrapped my arms around him, my fingers fisting themselves in his shirt, anchoring me to him.

"Calm down, Alice," he chuckled. "You have plenty of time. It's not like there are many guests to invite. Nor do you have to sleep."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Lots of time." I nodded my head vigorously and then laid it on his shoulder. He bent his head down and kissed the top of my head and then rested his chin on top of it, holding me close. There was no other place Id rather be than right here in my love's arms. I smiled and sighed, content.

"Blech!" Emmett said in mock disgust as he entered the room. "Move this love-fest somewhere else, _please._"

I stuck my tongue out at him in a _very_ childish manner. I felt Edward's chest rumble as he laughed softly.

"Fine then. We will," Edward said, matter-of-factly. He yanked my knees out from under me, and I rather abruptly found myself being carried up the stairs. We were in his room before I could really protest.

He gently laid me down on the bed and crawled in next to me. I snuggled in closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began playing absently with my hair. I smiled up at him, and he kissed me in response.

The laughter was still dancing in his eyes. I smiled at the sight of it. I loved seeing him so happy. "I imagine Alice is furious," I chuckled.

"You could say that," he answered.

_I can't believe he did that! He let them get away! Now I'll never get them to talk about the wedding plans! That was perfect timing! Well, lousy on Emmett's part… He is dead meat!_

Yes, I agree with you there, Alice.

_Ugh, wait 'til I get my hands on him. Never piss me off—I thought I had taught him that by now._ _You buy him books and you buy him books… Hah, silly me…Emmett doesn't READ!_ _I will get you Bella. Don't think I won't. And Edward, I know you're listening, so here's your only warning: if you try to play keep-away-Bella with me, I WILL play dirty. I might just accidentally let it slip how her truck _really_ met its early demise…_

I jerked away from him and stood up next to the bed, tapping my foot angrily with my hands on my hips. "Is there anything you would like to share with me, Edward?" I asked icily.

He looked confused initially, and then realization dawned on his face. "You, uh, heard Alice's little rant, did you?" he said nervously.

"Ohhh yes." I could see the panic in his eyes. I could also detect the slight desire to rip Alice limb from limb… He tore his eyes away from my gaze and stared very intently at the floor.

"I, uh, I-I just wanted to give you something. It's not like I can't afford it, and you just me so much to me, Bella, and I really _really _didn't like that truck, it was so _slow_, and uh, thought you'd, uh, like the car I picked out for you better. It really is a nice car, and, uh, well you weren't supposed to find out, especially this way, and uh…" I had never heard him struggle so hard for words before.

I walked up to him very slowly until I was sure he could see my feet. He had yet to look me in the eye. I didn't say a word. Let him suffer a little. It wouldn't kill him; I chuckled to myself. Besides, I liked my truck. But I _really _liked the car he bought for me; he didn't know that, apparently. It'd just go to his head, anyway.

He finally looked up and met my gaze after neither of us said a word. "I-I can fix it, if you'd like me to, Bella."

I stared stoically back at him. I saw him swallow nervously, but he didn't lose eye contact. I let a smile creep out across my face and saw the dread encompass him; I guess he wasn't lying when he said he didn't like my truck.

I decided that he had been put under enough stress. "That truck really was a great truck you know," I began.

He rolled his eyes. I was beginning to rethink my prior decision. Maybe I should make him fix it just to spite him!

"But the car you bought for me _is_ infinitely better," I finished.

He narrowed his eyes at me, clearly disbelieving.

I laughed and threw my arms up in the air. "Fine! _Don't _believe me. Go fix the old rust bucket!"

"Not a chance." He smiled and stood up; his arms wound around my waist, and he pulled me to him. He buried his face in my neck. "So does this mean I can buy you things now?" His voice was muffled.

I laughed. He sounded like a little kid. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

I felt him smile against my skin, and he pulled back to look at me. "We're making progress." A huge smile had spread across his face.

"Just don't go buy anything else for a while."

His lips slipped into a pout. I couldn't keep myself from laughing at him. Now he scowled at me and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. I abruptly stopped laughing and tried to back away from him. He held me tightly and wouldn't let me go. "Edward…"

He picked me up and jumped forward. I landed on my back on the bed. He hovered over me with his hands on either side of my head, pinning me down. His eyes smoldered. "Now what were you saying, Bella?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. I would not let him dazzle me into getting what he wanted. "You can't spend so much money on me."

"I don't buy hardly anything for you, Bella; you won't let me."

"Well I'm sure the price of that car in the garage made up for it—and then some."

I felt his breath on my face. "Look at me, Bella," he whispered.

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Look at me," he insisted. He bent down and lovingly kissed my forehead. "Please?"

He didn't play fair. He knew very well that I couldn't say no to him. I opened one eye, but kept the other closed tightly.

He smiled. "You're funny, Bella. You really are. Now, how about the other?"

"Nope. And I'm glad I amuse you." I smirked up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine then." He leaned closer to me again and pressed his lips to mine. This was SO not fair. Of course I kissed him back.

His gentle kiss gradually escalated and I reached up and fisted my hands in his hair, desperately needing him to be closer.

He pulled back only slightly and whispered huskily, "Will you allow me to spend money on you, Bella?"

"No, Edward, you don't need to waste your money on me."

"It won't be wasted, Bella, and believe me, I have ample funds."

"No."

"Have it your way, then." He started to untangle himself from me.

"Fine! Buy me what you want! Just stay here with me!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Bella." He frowned, and the agony began to creep back into his eyes. I never wanted to see it again. I had to change the subject. I couldn't go through this again right now.

"I know, but you can't just leave me hanging! You, mister, have to finish what you started." I smiled at him and pointed my finger at him, poking him in the chest.

He smirked at me. "I suppose that could be arranged…"

**A/N: So here's chapter 29. Finally. I'm REALLY sorry it took so long. School keeps getting busier and I'm doing extra work to test out of classes, and yeah, crazy. I'm actually looking at my homework sitting abandoned on the table next to me as I write this. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was mostly fluff, but I'm posting two chapters, and the next one is like no fluff whatsoever. Please review. It'll let me know that people are, in fact, still reading my story to make me keep writing it. And I want to know what you think about this chapter, as always. :)**


	30. Evidence

**CH. 30-Evidence**  
Bella's POV

The light mood did not last long. The family was not yet in the clear, and we still had a lot to cover up. My funeral would be a private one. Therefore, there was no need for my restraint to be tested again. It didn't bother me at all. I'm sure I could find a different way to spend my day instead of being locked in a wooden box.

We also didn't want everyone back at the cemetery again after only a few days. The emotions would be way too intense. Jasper wouldn't be able to handle it.

My mother never had shown up. For that, I was grateful. We didn't have the time to deal with her right now, though I was upset that I wouldn't see her again. I had never gotten to say goodbye. Charlie had only been trying to scare me with the threat of her showing up to take me away, but it had worked. Carlisle had called her when I had been "shot" and informed her of the situation; I began to wonder why she had never come to see me. I forced it from my mind. We had bigger problems.

Edward and I were brought out of our tranquil mood when someone knocked on the front door. The sound was easily heard, even in our bedroom. I quickly identified the scent as human. I heard Emmett answer the door and usher the guest inside.

Only when they spoke did I identify who it was. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to speak with Dr. Cullen. Is he at home?"

Edward told me that it was Chief Collins. He had come to discuss the legal aspects of this whole ordeal—the trial in particular.

Charlie's trial was looming nearer. As far as I was concerned, he had crossed over to the dark side. It didn't bother me as much as it would have under different circumstances that I would never see him again. How could he have done that? However, he was my father, so part of me was sad to see what was becoming of him.

Emmett led the Chief upstairs to Carlisle's office. Being a vampire definitely had its perks. I could hear the exchange perfectly and didn't have to ask Edward what was happening—he edited everything. Speaking of perks, I wonder if I could get my gift to work…

I took Edward's hand and scooted over closer to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, just like he always did. I focused intently on making a connection between us, and, though very blurry at first, an image slowly came into focus in my mind.

Carlisle looked up as his office door opened, feigning mock surprise as the Chief walked in, and stood to approach him, shaking his hand.

"First of all, I just want to say how incredibly sorry I am for your loss. I can't imagine what you are going through."

"Thank you. Please, take a seat." I watched a chair being dragged across the wood floor as Carlisle pulled a chair up to his desk and offered it to Collins.

"Thank you," Collins said as he sat down in the chair. "I came to discuss with you the lack of physical evidence we have in the case. The only thing we have is the bullet you recovered from Bella's shoulder." Carlisle looked down at his hands in his lap, and the Chief continued hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen," he began. "Should I come back another time?"

"No, no, it's alright. It must be discussed." Carlisle looked back up, but the expression on his face was more solemn and tense than before. Three hundred years of experience had made him an outstanding actor.

"Well, as I was saying," he commenced, "the only evidence we have is the bullet from her shoulder, but the gun that was used was not recovered from the scene. We are assuming that it was dropped in the river, but the current carried it away, and we were unable to find it, so we have nothing to match the striations on the bullet to."

Carlisle nodded, showing that he understood what the Chief was saying.

"The only statement we had," he continued carefully, "was Bella's. She never signed a written statement, so we have nothing to use in court." He paused, not wanting to push the envelope too far. Carlisle said nothing, so he continued. "I was wondering if you would be willing to testify since you were also there when I talked to her. I'd like someone else to be able to support my claims."

"Of course. Anything that will bring justice for my children."

"I was also wondering who found Bella and brought her back here. Perhaps they could tell me what happened."

"Oh, that would be Alice and Emmett. However, I'm not sure that they saw anything that would be of any help to you. Just a moment, I'll go get them." Carlisle stood and left the room.

I listened as the sound of his footsteps reverberated off the walls and gradually faded as he made a show of finding Emmett and Alice. Of course they had already heard that their presence had been requested and were standing outside the door to Carlisle's office, patiently awaiting his return.

Carlisle returned after his brief stroll through the house and opened the door and led them inside. Alice and Emmett's expressions were perfectly clueless as to why they had been summoned. I found it rather amusing.

Both remained standing as Carlisle took his seat. Emmett stood with hunched shoulders and his hands shoved in his pockets. It made him look more like the 12-year-old he acted like. Alice also slouched, but she had her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if she were cold.

Chief Collins started out timidly, too afraid to say anything too harsh. "So, uh, I'm Chief Collins, and your names are Alice and Emmett, am I correct?"

They nodded mutely.

"I just need to ask you a few questions about what you saw regarding Charlie Swan and your brother and Bella."

Alice turned and hid her face in Emmett's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, just like any brother would do. I heard Carlisle thinking about the fact that Emmett was so large compared to Alice that you could hardly see her when he had his arms around her like that.

"I'm sorry, officer," Emmett began. "I didn't really see anything that happened. I ran into the clearing when I heard Alice screaming my name, and by then…everything had already happened. Bella was lying on the ground…and…and…bleeding."

Alice choked back a sob.

"It's okay, son. Did you see Charlie holding a gun?"

He shook his head and looked at the floor. "No, sir. I'm sorry; I'm not much help. Alice got there before I did, though…" He nudged her gently and tried to get her to look up. She unburied her face and stood next to Emmett. He kept his arm wound tightly around her shoulders.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle urged gently.

"I heard gunshots," she started softly.

Everyone was silent.

"I ran to find out where they were coming from. Bella had gone for a walk and E-Edward called and told us to go find her before Charlie did." She paused and took a deep, steadying breath, however unnecessary it may have been. "I saw…I saw B-Bella. On the ground. She wasn't moving. Charlie was across the clearing. He was just sitting there and…staring. I couldn't tell if he had a gun. I ran over to Bella on the ground. She wouldn't wake up. I thought…" She choked back another sob. "I yelled for Emmett. I remembered him being behind me at some point. He ran to me and looked down. I saw the dread on his face. I told him she was still alive, but barely, and that she needed Carlisle's help. I called him and told him what had happened so he could get back to the house and be ready for when Emmett got there."

"And…E-Edward?" Collins pressed.

"I-I didn't see him, but I knew he would have come running after he heard the shots. I waited for him, but he never came. I knew then that…that…" Alice then burst into fake, unrestrained sobs and hid her unnaturally dry face from vie in Emmett's chest again.

Carlisle told Emmett to take her out of the room. She had done all she could.

Emmett nodded and escorted her out. Both Carlisle and Collins sat in silence until Emmett returned, asking if there was anything else he was needed for.

"No, that'll be all. That's all I need to hear. Thank you for your time, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett nodded and shut the door behind him as he left.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Collins?" Carlisle asked.

"No, thank you, Doctor. I appreciate it. I think I have all I need."

"Please, contact me if there's anything I can help you with."

"I will. Thanks for your time."

"Of course. Let me walk you to the door." Carlisle made to stand up, but Chief Collins stopped him right away.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I've troubled you enough. Good day to you and your family, Doctor. My condolences."

"Thank you, Chief. Good luck with the case. I'll see you at the trial."

Chief Collins nodded and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him. Carlisle regained his seat and leaned back in his chair as the knob clicked. He exhaled as the Chief's footsteps grew further away. That obstacle had successfully been overcome. I wasn't so sure about the rest.

**A/N: So, as I said, I'm posting two chapters. Here's number two. Hope you liked it, and that it was worth the wait (so sorry). Please review! I'm hoping to hit AT LEAST the 500 reviews mark with these two chapters. 550 would be GREAT!!!! (It's only 86 more...probably wishful thinking, but hey... Please?) **


	31. Judgement

**CH. 31-Judgement  
**Charlie's POV

The day of my trial dawned dark and gloomy, much like the moods of most people in Forks. I had spoken with a lawyer; I didn't stand a chance. The evidence against me was irrefutable. Frankly, I didn't care. I deserved whatever I got. It wouldn't be enough. Nothing would ever be enough to pay for what I had done. I had spent enough time alone in this cell to think about everything. I reflected on my actions, on my unprovoked and unjustified fit of rage. I, to this day, have no idea why I acted in such an unforgivable way. How could I have done that? I would regret and mourn until the day I died, whenever that may be.

Collins walked up to the cell door, a barrier between us, the innocent and eternally guilty. It was time to go to the trial. I could have pled guilty right away, but I had no desire for the DA to give me some sort of deal. I wanted everyone to be able to see me, hear me, and judge me for what I had done. I deserved every bit of it and more. I wanted my peers to decide my fate, not a man I had never met. It would be that much more painful—and justified.

Collins unlocked the door and walked in. I stood up silently and turned to face the wall and putting my hands behind my back. Collins locked the handcuffs around my wrists while muttering a "sorry, Chief" behind me. I remained silent. I had no desire to talk to anyone. I wanted to wallow.

The ride to the courthouse was short—too short. I wasn't ready to face everyone yet. But would I ever be? I doubted it. Collins got out and opened my door, letting me climb out of the car from behind the wire grate independently. It was not a place I often sat. He led me into the courthouse where I was met by my lawyer. There really was no point in him being here. Nothing he might say could change their minds—could change my mind. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and smiled cheerily, nonetheless. There was something wrong with this guy.

My former deputy led me to the defendant's position in the court room and pulled the chair out for me. He knew I was guilty, but he still held some respect as he had known me nearly all his life. He felt bad about the situation, but not nearly as horrible as I felt. My psychotic lawyer, a Mr. Harrison, took a seat next to me, optimistic as ever. The trial was supposed to start at 10 o'clock. I glanced up at the clocked, anxiously awaiting the verdict: 9:45. Fifteen minutes to go.

Since Collins is the new head of the department, he takes a seat at the plaintiff's table to my right with the prosecuting attorney. Behind us, people begin to filter in. I have known these faces for decades, many of them since they were in diapers. I felt too ashamed and fix my gaze on a knot in the grain of the wood of the table. I don't look up until I hear Justice Sanderson enter the room and hammer his gavel on the podium, commencing the determination of my fate.

The judge sits down and shuffles some papers. He has yet to look at me. We were long-time friends and fishing partners. I didn't see either existing in my future. "Well, lets get this going. We all know why we're here. I see no need for introductions. How does the plaintiff wish to proceed?" Sanderson wanted to get out of here quickly just like the rest of us. No one's opinion would be swayed by anything that followed anyway, but it had to happen.

"The people would like to bring our only witness to the stand, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I felt an even greater pang of remorse shoot through me as he silently walked up to the stand. The things I had put him and his family through… I would never be able to apologize enough. As he sat down and was sworn in, I kept my gaze fixated on the table. I would never be able to look this man in the eye.

"Dr. Cullen," the prosecuting attorney began, "you were present when Chief Collins questioned your children Emmett and Alice about what they saw regarding the untimely deaths of both Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, were you not?"

"Yes, I will be testifying on their behalf as they are not emotionally stable enough to do so themselves."

The attorney nodded. "So, as they discussed with Chief Collins, here," he gestured to the man sitting at the table behind him as he spoke, "Alice saw the act of which Mr. Swan here is accused occur?"

"That is correct," Dr. Cullen agreed.

"And Emmett rushed to her aid in the aftermath and carried Bella, injured, back towards the house. Is that also correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, what Alice saw, was Mr. Swan, with a gun, fire his weapon at first your son, and then Miss Swan?"

"Yes," Dr. Cullen said, but his composure was faltering. His voice broke.

The prosecuting attorney continued in a softer tone. "When Bella arrived into your care, was she alive?"

"Yes, I did everything I could to save her. I removed the bullet that had lodged in her shoulder and did my best to stop the bleeding. I had just gotten her better stabilized when Edward was brought to my attention. He was in a much more critical condition. He had been shot four times…" Dr. Cullen's voice had continually grown quieter as he recounted the events that had occurred and had been barely audible. He now paused, collecting himself. After a moment, he began again. "I worked for I don't even know how long, doing everything in my power to save them. I had some medical equipment at the house that I had accumulated over the years, and I set it up in my office. I kept them at home so they would be under constant supervision and I could be by their side at a moments notice." He paused again. "But it didn't matter," he went on. "I lost them both. There was nothing I could do." His voice was choked with unshed tears.

"And the cause of death?" the prosecutor asked gently.

Dr. Cullen looked over to me; we finally made eye contact. "Edward couldn't pull out of the coma after the gunshot wounds and subsequent blood loss. Bella awoke, but couldn't handle the emotional onslaught she was faced with," he answered simply, "Her heart gave out: cardiac arrest."

His face was stoic. I finally broke eye contact and looked down at my hands guiltily. What had I done to this poor family—to Bella—in a fit of rage?

"That is all I have to ask," said the prosecuting attorney. He took his seat. Sanderson looked to my attorney to see if he also wanted to question the witness. He shook his head. Maybe he wasn't such a fool after all. No one could argue against that. I'm glad he didn't try.

Dr. Cullen was dismissed from the stand, and he returned to his seat with his family. Since neither attorney had anything to add, the jury went out to reach a verdict. They were back shortly without much deliberation.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Sanderson looked at me and seemed apologetic, if only for an instant. He looked quickly to the jury. He looked to the standing juror for an answer.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, guilty." He sat down silently.

Sanderson took a deep breath and began to speak. "The defendant, Charles Swan, is found guilty of two counts of murder and hereby sentenced to life in prison." He pounded his gavel again, signaling the end of the trial, and rushed from the room without once looking in my direction. I can't say that I blame him. I wouldn't be able to look at one of my friends after what had just happened. In fact, I didn't. I let Collins lead me from the room. But, before I walked out the door, I saw the Cullen family huddled together, holding onto each other without saying a word. No one bothered them as they silently filed out of the court room. Condolences had already been given. There was nothing left to say.

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but here it is. Hope it's to your liking. And it's been too long, because I can't hardly remember what I have to write still. So, aside from them getting married, is there anything else I need to wrap up or are there any other questions you have or twists I could put in it? Anything you want to see happen, let me know, because I have pretty much nothing at the moment. I wanted to make this update longer because it has been so incredibly long since the last one, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. So review, please, and give me a little push (or shove) in the direction you want it to go.**


End file.
